Fidélité
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Deux prophéties se rejoignent. Elles lient deux hommes très différents, venant de deux mondes bien distincts. Cependant, lorsque le vaisseau de Peter Quill s'écrase à Asgard, Odin su que le début d'une nouvelle ère s'annonçait. Fandral (TDW)/Peter (GOTG) (slash)
1. Prologue

_Auteur : Amanda A Fox  
Film : "Thor the Dark World" et "Guardians of the Galaxy"  
Couple : Fandral (TDW)/Peter (GOTG)  
Rating : PG+13 (pour le moment)  
Genre : Romance/Aventure/Drame (léger)  
Résumé : Deux prophéties se rejoignent. Elles lient deux hommes très différents, venant de deux mondes bien distincts. Cependant, lorsque le vaisseau de Peter Quill s'écrase à Asgard, Odin su que le début d'une nouvelle ère s'annonçait. **POST-GOTG et POST-TDW, aucun spoil du film "Avengers Age of Ultron". **_

_Mots de l'auteur : Comme je le dis un peu avant, ceci est un test. Un soir je me suis demandé avec quel homme aurait pu finir Peter Quill. Je me suis mis à chercher. Passant en revue dans mes rêves, tous les personnages de Marvel. Et lorsque Fandral m'est venu à l'esprit, ce fut comme une révélation. Youhou ! Bref. J'ai essayer d'écrire sur eux. Et j'en suis arrivé à une fiction avec pas mal d'idée qui me venaient à l'esprit... Voilà, c'est pour ceci que j'aimerai votre avis :) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**F**idélité

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Prologue  
_(-)_(-)_(-)__  
_

**Asgard – Souterrain du palais**

Il se mit à rire si fort que ses amis en sursautèrent presque. L'écho du son se propagea dans toute la pièce.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » s'exclama la seule femme de l'équipe en lui faisant les gros yeux, ce qui n'arrêta pourtant pas l'hilarité de son ami.

« Les prophéties ne sont en rien marrantes, Fandral, » s'offusqua alors le grand Thor Odinson qui ne semblait ne pas vouloir rire, adossé au mur derrière son ami hilare.

La jeune femme brune leva les yeux au ciel, et attendit que le calme se fasse dans la pièce souterraine.

« Wow, quand ton père nous a ordonné d'utiliser la pierre de prophétie pour qu'un de nous protéger notre futur incertain, je ne pensais pas tomber sur ça ! » s'exclama le jeune homme qui avait enfin fini de rire pour porter un regard franchement étonné vers ses amis.

Thor et la jeune femme se lancèrent un regard lourd.

« C'est donc toi qui es notre sauveur ! » s'exclama Volstagg en se mettant à rire après avoir donné une tape amicale dans son dos.

Même Thor finit par lâcher un petit rire en se redressant. Seule la brune resta neutre, presque en colère.

« Voyons les amis ! Prenons au sérieux au moins cette prophétie ! Pour une fois ! Fandral, qu'as tu découvert au juste ? »

Ses compagnons d'armes l'observèrent quelques secondes en silence.

« Tu sais très bien que, malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour ton père, Thor » fit le _sauveur_ en se tournant rapidement vers Thor. « Il débloque un peu quand il s'agit de prophétie. Et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il demande à quelqu'un de prendre la pierre de prophétie pour sauver notre futur ! Et à chaque fois ça finissait pareil. Soit la prophétie était trop vaste pour la comprendre, ou c'était tout simplement pour nous dire qu'il y aura un orage un peu avant le déjeuner ! Rappelez-vous, Stylik, il… »

Parti dans son monologue, il ne remarqua pas Sif qui s'éloigna du groupe, fatiguée de toute cette panique, une fois encore. Plus les jours passaient, plus les menaces s'agrandissaient partout dans le monde. Et LES mondes. Il y avait Loki. Toujours et encore Loki. Thanos. Ultron. Ronan. Et tellement d'autre encore. Odin était de plus en plus inquiet, et espérait par-dessus tout que ses meilleurs soldats puissent découvrir quelque chose avec cette pierre de prophétie.

« …Et puis, si Odin pensait réellement que l'on trouverait quelque chose, il serait venu avec nous ! » finit alors Fandral en déposant la pierre orange dans le petit coffre en pierre.

Thor acquiesça dans un long soupire.

« Sif, pourquoi tu nous quittes ? » demanda Volstagg qui vit la jeune femme ouvrir la porte qui menait aux escaliers. « N'as-tu pas envie de rire un peu en entendant la prophétie que nous à trouvé Fandral ! »

« Ce n'est même plus drôle. Je vais m'entrainer, » répliqua froidement Sif en tirant violemment sur la porte.

Fandral referma le coffre et se racla la gorge.

« Ca me disait qu'une personne venant du ciel viendrait m'apporter la fidélité et qu'ensemble, nous pourrons libérer une part du mal de ce monde. »

Fandral disait cela calmement, mais il se retenait de rire. Même Sif s'était stoppé dans son mouvement, mais Thor et Volstagg s'éclaffèrent tellement fort que la jeune femme ne put faire aucun commentaire.

« Toi ?! » s'exclama Volstagg en se tenant le ventre, riant aux larmes.

« Fidélité ? »reprit Thor en lui donnant une frappe amicale dans le dos, riant à gorge déployée. « Eh ben c'est pas demain la veille ! »

« Et une femme venue des étoiles ? » renchérit le gourmand de l'équipe en essuyant des larmes de rires. « Nous sortons tout droit d'un comte pour enfants ! »

« Oh, la ferme ! »

Le cri de Sif stoppa le rire des deux lascars qui lui jetèrent un regard intrigué. La jeune femme capta alors le regard de Fandral, un air sérieux gravé sur le visage.

« Cette prophétie semble être l'une des plus sérieuses que nous n'ayons eues depuis un moment… » fit-elle en plissant les yeux. « Nous devrions aller voir Odin. »

« Voyons, Sif, ceci me semble trop enfantin pour que cette prophétie soit d'une quelconque utilité, » répliqua Thor. « Souviens-toi de Myengéline et Tygas. Leur prophétie on ne peut plus sérieuse ne s'est jamais produit. Et ils sont morts de vieillesse tous les deux. »

« Euh, Tygas c'est fait décapiter, » glissa Fandral, léger sourire aux lèvres. « N'as-tu donc jamais appris l'histoire de notre pays ? »

Thor grommela quelque chose, et Sif soupira, mais ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant.

« Fandral, par pitié, soit sérieux pour une fois ! Ouvre les yeux bon sang, peut-être que-… »

« Ma très chère Sif… » coupa Fandral en croisant les bras, sourire sournois aux lèvres. « Une femme qui tombe du ciel et qui me fera devenir fidèle ? Nous aurions tout vu… Souviens-toi, pas avant quelques centaines d'années ! »

Et il rit, suivit de Thor et Volstagg, ce qui exaspéré Sif au plus haut point. Pourtant, c'était légitime de rire à cette prophétie, même Sif pouvait l'admettre. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Fandral était surnommé « l'amant des milliers ». Sans un quelconque mariage, l'infidélité à Asgard était on ne peut plus normale.

« Sif, je t'appelle si lorsque je sors pour une petite promenade, une jeune femme me tombe dessus, promis ! »

S'en fut trop. La jeune femme tourna les talons, sachant qu'il était impossible de parler de fidélité avec Fandral, surtout accompagné de Thor et Volstagg. Elle referma donc rageusement la porte derrière elle, et le silence se fit soudain.

« Alors on en parle à Odin ? » demanda finalement Volstagg.

« Des prophéties comme celle-ci, on en a déjà eu des centaines, » répondit Thor en secouant la tête.

« Hormis une qui parlait d'une quelconque fidélité ! » glissa Fandral en riant.

« Surtout quand ça te concerne ! »

* * *

_Peter Quill sera présent dans le chapitre qui suivra, promis ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous ne trouvez pas ce pairing trop étrange ! (je dois dire que moi aussi j'ai un peu douté au début, ça me faisait bizarre haha), mais je vais essayer de faire en sorte que tout soit cohérent :)_

_Lancez vos avis, gros bisous et merci de me lire !_


	2. La brèche vers Asgard

_(-)_(-)_(-)_**  
**Chapitre 1**  
La brèche vers Asgard  
**_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Planète abandonnée – Ruines anciennes **

« Ces habitants étaient vraiment hideux ! » remarqua un homme portant une veste d'un rouge sombre, observant les peintures sur les murs.

« Avant de parler, regardes-toi dans un miroir, Quill… » maugréa le colosse de l'équipe.

Peter Quill se redressa, et regarde son ami, interloqué.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû le traiter de Wookie, » fit une jeune femme verte sans lâcher des yeux la collection de cristaux sur une étagère creusée dans la roche.

« Mais il ne sait même pas ce que c'est un _Wookie_ ! » s'exclama Peter en montrant le colosse du bras. « Et puis, pour toi c'était un compliment ! Ils sont gentils les Wookies ! Ecoute Drax, un jour, on regardera _Star Wars_. »

Drax l'observa longuement sans rien dire, le jugeant du regard, puis tourna les talons d'un air las. Peter soupira longuement, et continua son assenions dans les ruines. Il rejoint rapidement Groot et Rocket en train dans une petite salle ronde, l'animal à poil fouillant dans une malle en bois encore intact.

« Crois-tu vraiment que ce que l'on cherche se trouve dans ce genre de truc ? » le questionna tout de même Peter en haussant un sourcil.

Rocket sortit sa tête de la malle, morceau de tissu étrange en main.

« La plupart des choses ici sont perdues depuis des années ! » s'exclama Rocket en reniflant le tissu. « Alors je pense qu'on peut se faire un bon paquet de fric avec tout ça ! »

« Je suis Groot ! » acquiesça Groot en ouvrant une seconde malle poussiéreuse à l'aide des tiges qui constituaient ses bras.

« Mais oui ! Et comme à chaque fois, c'est à moi de me taper le sale boulot ! Et le plus dangereux en plus ! » s'offusqua Peter en fronçant les sourcils. « Cette machine de pacotille ne se trouvera pas toute seule ! »

Rocket replongea son petit corps dans la caisse, ce qui exaspéra Peter. Il entendit le léger rire de Gamora derrière lui.

« Profite un peu de cette planète, Quill, » fit-elle en passant près de lui. « Nous sommes les premiers à venir ici après ce drame mystérieux qui date de milliers d'années. »

Peter la regarda quitter la pièce, et il leva les yeux au ciel. A vrai dire, il était à cran. Tout simplement parce que s'il ne trouvait pas cette machine à cristaux révolutionnaire rapidement, le collectionneur ne les laisserait pas tranquille. Surtout après le carnage de sa salle de collection. Ce qui était un peu de leur faute.

Soudain, il sentit une aura étrange. Un calme bienfaisant qui fit disparaitre toute tension en lui. Il était seul dans cette pièce sombre et paisible. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et marcha doucement vers le mur de cette pièce. Creusé dans la salle, il y avait une stèle remplie de pierre peut-être précieuse. Et une de couleur orangée brillait de mille feux.

Surement rêvait-il, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il empoigna cette pierre aux lueurs orange et sourit bêtement. Puis, une voix se fit entendre. Lourde et grave. Et ce fut du noir.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Peter ! Peter Quill ! »

Une bouffée d'air déchira ses poumons. Ce fut comme s'il venait de remonter à la surface, ayant évité de près la noyade. Se redressant brusquement, grimace de douleur au visage, il se mit ensuite à tousser violemment, la main Drax le frappant brutalement dans le dos pour l'aider.

« Nom de Dieu, Quill ! » s'exclama Rocket en sautant sur ses jambes étendue devant lui. « Ca t'arrive souvent de faire le mort comme ça sans raison ? »

« Le…Le mort ? » lâcha Peter qui plaça une main contre sa poitrine, tentant de calmer sa respiration haletante.

« Tu t'es arrêté de respirer, » lui fit Gamora d'une voix calme et posée, debout, bras croisés. « Après être tombé à terre sans grâce je dois dire. »

C'était donc pour cela que son bras droit le faisait souffrir. Il voulut masser son membre endolori, mais il remarqua alors que dans sa main libre se trouvait en fait une pierre. La fameuse pierre orange.

« C'est en touchant ça que-… »

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, fixant la pierre orange, les yeux plissés. Il se souvint soudain de cette voix étrange émanant de nulle part.

« Si j'étais toi je poserais cette pierre, » fit remarquer Rocket en se reculant de quelques pas. « Mec, cette pierre t'avait tué ! »

« Le martèlement de ton cœur ne se faisait plus entendre, » renchérit Drax, l'air sombre.

Avant un quelconque « je suis Groot » lâcher par leur végétal préféré, Peter se leva derechef et jeta presque la pierre contre la bordure en pierre, au milieu des autres plus petites.

« Ok, on ne touche plus à ça, » lâcha Peter en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, encore secoué par cet état de léthargie étrange. « Ah… J'ai l'impression d'avoir été compressé et vidé de tous organes… »

Il gémit et plaqua une main contre son crâne.

« Jolie métaphore, » lâcha Drax en croisant les bras.

« Ce n'était en rien une métaphore, » répliqua Rocket en fronçant les sourcils. « N'empêche, ce truc-là doit-… »

« NON, on n'ira pas vendre ce truc ! Imagine ça tue l'un de nous ? » s'exclama Peter en s'asseyant lourdement contre une caisse en bois qui craqua sous son poids.

« J'allais juste dire que cette pierre à bien dû te faire quelque chose… Non ? »

Les gardiens de la galaxie observèrent leur ami en silence, attendant plus d'informations de sa part. Peter les regarda un à un, et se mit à réfléchir, fixant la pierre orange au loin.

« Vous n'aviez pas entendu une voix ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

« Quel genre de voix ? » le questionna Gamora on ne peut plus sérieuse.

« Crois-moi, si tu l'avais entendu, tu t'en souviendrais… » maugréa Peter qui se souvint de cette voix grave et lourde qui lui avait presque déchiré les tympans.

Puis, le noir qui embuait encore son esprit se dissipa peu à peu, et il écarquilla les yeux.

« Cette voix ! Elle me parlait, à moi ! » s'exclama-t-il en se levant, Rocket se reculant encore une fois, toujours suspicieux de l'effet de la pierre sur le terrien. « Elle-… Elle me disait quelque chose comme… » Il imita le son d'une voix grave, sourcil froncés avec exagération. « La fidélité un jour tu l'auras ! Dans un château, cette personne t'attend ! Et ensemble, le début d'une nouvelle aire commencera ! »

Incrédules, ses amis ne surent que dire. Gamora se demanda si le terrien ne se moquait pas d'eux, ou tout simplement, s'il n'avait pas reçu un choc sur la tête suite à sa chute.

« C'est quoi cette langue ? T'es tombé sur la tête quoi ? » lâcha Rocket en haussant les sourcils.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas prit au sérieux, Peter grinça ses dents et se pencha quelque peu pour être à la hauteur de l'animal.

« Je suis sérieux ! Cette voix m'a vraiment dit ça ! Bon pour la construction des phrases, j'ai un peu changé, mais je dois dire que ça fait plutôt classe. »

Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, Gamora lui aurait déjà foutu son poing dans la tête, mais elle respira longuement, fit reculer Peter, une main contre son épaule.

« Un peu de sérieux, ce genre de choses n'est pas à prendre à la légère, » fit-elle en croisant enfin son regard. « Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut entendre des voix et tomber raide mort comme ça, sans aucune raison. »

« Je suis Groot. »

« Tu vois, même Groot acquiesce, » reprit la femme à la peau verte.

« Ah, parce que tu commences à comprendre son langage ? »

Gamora le poussa brutalement en arrière, ce qui fit sourire Peter. Groot prit un air surpris, et Rocket leva les yeux au ciel.

« Un peu de calme les enfants, » fit l'animal en baillant. « C'est vrai que ces paroles ont l'air totalement débiles, mais on peut peut-être découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant. »

« Qui rapporte de l'argent c'est ça ? » lâcha Gamora en haussant un sourcil, légèrement amusé.

Rocket ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, haussant les épaules, ne niant pourtant pas.

« Ca pour être débile, c'est débile, » renchérit Peter. « Non mais vous avez entendu ça ? Quelqu'un dans un château… Un château ! On dirait un conte pour enfants ! »

« Et puis, une femme envers qui tu serais fidèle… Ce n'est pas demain la veille, » glissa la seule femme du groupe en lui lançant un regard noir.

Le sourire de Peter se fana, et il se racla la gorge.

« Oui, sur ce point-là, je suis un vrai salaud, » avoua-t-il.

« Heureuse de te l'entendre dire, » lâcha Gamora.

La tension était palpable. Drax et Groot se lancèrent un regard lourd de sens, et Rocket crut bon d'intervenir en tant que diplomate, grimpant sur une caisse en bois pour grappiller quelques centimètres.

« Quill est encore jeune ! Batifoler comme il le fait lui permet d'avoir confiance en lui, et montrer qu'il est vivant ! Un jour viendra où il en sera fatigué, et ce jour-là, ben… Il ne trouvera plus personne-… »

« Oh mais ça va toi ! T'en a d'autres de bonne comme celle-là ? » s'exclama Peter outré.

« … -Puisqu'il sera vu par tous comme un connard sans cœur. »

Rocket croisa les bras, fier de son petit discours. Gamora lâcha un sourire amusé, et quitta la pièce.

« N'empêche, je suis d'accord, ce que t'as dit cette voix n'est qu'un ramassis de connerie ! » s'éclaffa Rocket en sautant à terre.

« Peut-être que si je touche à nouveau à cette pierre, je-… »

« NON ! » s'exclamèrent Rocket et Drax ensemble, suivit d'un « je suis Groot ».

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Salle du roi**

« Encore une fois, la prophétie n'a rien donné… » murmura Odin plus pour lui-même qu'aux autres.

Fandral, Volstagg et Sif se levèrent alors, hochant la tête. Thor resta silencieux, observant son père en proie à des pensées contraignantes.

« Et dans vos amis les Avengers, » fit le roi en observant son fils en particulier. « N'y a-t-il pas quelqu'un ? »

« Père, ils sont tous humains, et incapables d'utiliser cette pierre, » répondit le blond, accablé par les événements.

Odin fronça les sourcils, se grattant la barbe.

« Et cet homme vert aux pouvoirs phénoménaux ? »

« Il reste un humain, père. »

« Et les mutants ? » insista le roi.

« Mise à part Logan à qui la prophétie n'a rien donné, les autres sont mortels. »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de fouiller tous les mondes et les Galaxies pour trouver les bonnes personnes. »

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Les amis de Thor jetèrent un regard vers le porteur Mjolnir. Celui-ci fit mine de ne pas les voir, fixant son père dans les yeux. Pourtant, ils avaient déjà parlé de cette possibilité ensemble, et Thor leur avait assuré qu'il en toucherait un mot au père-de-toutes-choses. Puis, Thor serra le poing, et se lança :

« Père, il y a toujours Loki qui-… »

« Ah ça non ! » s'exclama le roi en abattant son sceptre à terre, faisant trembler les murs. « Il restera là où il est, exilé à Jotunheim ! Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de créer de nouveau ennemis ! »

Thor ne broncha pas, et resta digne. L'attitude d'Odin ne les étonna pourtant en rien. Seul le cœur était touché pour le porteur de Mjolnir. Odin parut ainsi se calme, réfléchissant.

« La seule chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est continuer d'entrainer des soldats, » fit-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence pensant. « Heimdall, tu diras à Nick Fury qu'ils se doivent de recruter, » Le gardien des portes placer derrière le petit groupe hocha la tête dignement. « Thanos et les autres ne peuvent être invisibles… »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Thor et ses amis s'inclinèrent poliment, et quittèrent la salle du trône, leurs espoirs au plus bas.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Xandar – Rues bondées**

« Eh ben voilà, on a gagné un paquet ! » s'exclama Rocket, liasse de billets en main, étoiles dans les yeux.

« Evite de te balader avec ça dans les mains si tu ne veux pas qu'ils te passent sous le nez, » lui avertit Peter.

« Celui qui me dérobera mon bien est loin d'être né ! » répliqua l'animal en montrant du bout de son pouce l'arme qu'il portait sur le dos.

Sans un autre commentaire, la petite équipe se dirigea vers les plateformes de décollage, pour atteindre leur vaisseau. Leur mission les avait lessivés. Et comme leur avait fait promettre Peter, ils avaient droit à quelques journées de repos, refusant d'aller se faire examiner suite à l'action étrange de la pierre.

« Je propose Kaliskik, » fit Peter en s'asseyant lourdement dans son siège. « Je resterais bien à bronzer sur une plage moi… »

« Entourée de Kaliskikienne, » glissa Rocket derrière le terrien, ouvrant une valise plus grande que lui.

« Aussi ! »

« Nous sommes déjà allé à nous faire fondre au soleil durant nos derniers jours de repos, » répliqua Gamora en prenant place près de Quill. « Je préférerais quelque chose de plus… Dépaysant. »

« Ah, parce que pour toi de passer de Xandar à Kaliskik, c'est pas assez dépaysant ? » se moqua Peter en faisant gronder les moteurs.

« Il y a des milliers d'autres planètes bien plus différentes de Xandar et ta foutue planète, » railla la jeune femme. « Je voudrais faire autre chose que rester sur une plage, Quill. »

Le terrien soupira longuement, attendant donc d'autres informations pour la future destination.

« Je connais une planète, » fit soudain Drax en déposant sa main contre le siège de Peter. « Terra. »

« Terra ?! » s'exclama Peter en se retournant brutalement.

« C'est vrai ça, nous pourrions jeter un coup d'œil à ta planète, Quill, » fit Gamora en se remémorant quelques photos qu'elle avait vu dans un magazine.

Peter fronça les sourcils et se replaça contre son siège, le cœur battant. Jamais il n'y était retourné depuis.

« De plus, nous passons proche des portes verrouillées des mondes d'Yggdrasil, » compléta la jeune femme qui semblait presque émerveillée.

« Désolée de te décevoir ma petite dame, » répliqua Rocket. « Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous approcher des portes de ces mondes, c'est bien connu. C'est trop dangereux. Y'a des trous noirs et tout un tas de cochonneries ! C'est pas pour rien que ces mondes sont liés entre eux, et pas avec les autres galaxies. »

« Et Terra fait partie de ces mondes ? » demanda Peter en haussant un sourcil.

« En effet. »

Peter observa ainsi un à un ses amis. Gamora semblait avoir une folle envie de voir de plus près Terra, et surement le reste des mondes. Rocket se fichait pas mal de la destination, du moment que sa valise pleine d'argent le suivait. Groot et Drax semblaient vouloir suivre la jeune femme.

« Très bien… Nous nous rendons sur Terra. Ou plutôt, sur Terre. »

Il enclencha les propulseurs.

« On t'a pas déjà dit qu'appeler Terra, la Terre, c'était ringard ? » lâcha Gamora en lui souriant sournoisement.

« Si, si… »

Peter se posait tellement de questions. Que devait-il faire une fois sur Terre ? Chercher son grand-père ? Oublier sa famille ? Il se doutait bien qu'un jour, il devrait faire face à ces questions.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Espace**

Comme convenu, Peter Quill stoppa la vitesse de la lumière pour voleter tranquillement. En effet, Gamora lui avait supplié de ralentir une fois proche de l'arbre des Mondes. Il y avait au loin, des brèches et des passages éclairés, qui laissaient entrevoir les déserts noirs de Svartalfheim, les flammes de Muspellheim, la glace de Jotunheim et bien d'autres encore.

« Ici, ce sont des passages fissurés causés par la puissance trop importante de l'arbre des mondes, c'est comme une anomalie dans l'espace, » expliqua Rocket, perché sur le support du siège de Gamora. « Mais bon, malgré ce que l'on voit, c'est verrouillé et plein de trous noir ! »

« Je suis déjà allé à Jotunheim et au Vanaheim, » avoua la jeune femme en plissant les yeux tentant d'apercevoir mieux les brèches des mondes. « Mais je n'étais jamais passé par ici. Je passais toujours par Terra, car il est presque impossible d'atteindre les planètes de ces mondes en vols. »

Peter n'écoutait que d'une oreille les paroles de Gamora. Il fixait un point doré au loin, la bouche entrouverte.

« Hey, Quill, on s'approche un peu trop… » lâcha Rocket. « Quill ! »

« Attendez… » fit-il sans ralentir l'allure vers les brèches. « Je sens quelque chose là-bas… »

Rocket sauta sur son épaule, lui arrachant presque les cheveux.

« Mais ça va pas ?! Tu vas tous nous tuer ! Recule ! » hurla-t-il dans ses oreilles.

« Quill, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! » renchérit la jeune femme en fixant les mondes les yeux écarquillés.

Peter abaissa l'une des commandes, et le vaisseau fonça vers les brèches. Rocket lui hurlait d'arrêter, Gamora criait son nom et Groot restait ébahit face aux mondes qui défilaient maintenant devant eux.

Le vaisseau bougeait grandement, et était secoué. Rocket s'accrocha aux mèches de cheveux de Peter pour ne pas tomber en arrière, le terrien lâcha donc une grimace de douleur, mais ne quitta par ce point doré des yeux.

« On est trop proche ! » hurla l'animal.

Soudain, Peter écarquilla les yeux. Ce point doré qui l'attirait était en fait un monde. Un monde en or. Un monde bien étrange. Un monde qui se reflétait dans les yeux du terrien.

« Un château… » murmura Peter qui ne prit pas en compte les cris de Rocket et Drax.

Seul Gamora entendit ce qui sortit de sa bouche, et elle jeta un coup d'œil face à eux. Ce monde possédait un château en or.

Puis, il y eut une secousse, les lumières s'éteignirent, et le vaisseau tangua.

« On est tous morts ! » cria Rocket en fermant les yeux. « JE VAIS TE TUER QUILL ! »

Et il y eut une sensation de vide, comme s'ils tombaient. C'était le vide dans leur estomac. Une chute libre ? Ils ne sentaient plus rien autour d'eux. Le vide. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un hurlement de terreur.

* * *

_Voilà voilà. Il y aura bientôt la rencontre de Fandral et Peter, promis ! :)_

_Qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	3. Les naufragés

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 2**  
Les naufragés  
**_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Jardins intérieurs **

Thor marchait lentement aux côtés de son père. Odin aimait passer du temps dans les jardins du palais, même si cela s'écourtait à une petite marche. Il se sentait plus proche de sa femme Frigga. Ceci l'apaisait.

« Père, je vais me rendre sur Midgard, depuis quelques jours, je crains une éventuelle attaque, » fit Thor lorsque son père s'arrêta face aux marches qui menaient au petit jardin.

« Oui, Midgard est toujours le bouc émissaire, » opta le roi en croissant ses mains derrière son dos, levant la tête pour observer le ciel qui se couchait au loin. « Et ensuite, tu passeras à Jotunheim avant de revenir ici. »

Le porteur de Mjolnir fronça les sourcils, paraissant ne pas comprendre.

« Pour-… Pour quelle raison devrais-je aller à Jotunheim ? »

Odin poussa un long soupir, et sans jeter un seul regard vers son fils, continua d'une voix neutre :

« Heimdall ne m'a rien dit, et pourtant, je sais très bien que lors de tes voyages, tu passes toujours par Jotunheim. Je n'en sais pas plus, mais je crois savoir ce que tu vas y faire. »

Les poings de Thor se serrèrent, heureusement cacher par son dos. Il tenta de rester neutre, même lorsque le regard de son père le croisa.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Odin plus doucement.

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas tout de suite, inspectant le regard de son père. Etait-ce un piège.

« Comme toujours, père, » finit par répondre le Dieu du tonnerre en hochant la tête.

Odin imita son geste, et contempla à nouveau le paysage rougeâtre face à lui.

« Alors va mon fils. Fait ce qui te semble être bon. »

Restant quelques secondes silencieux, Thor finit par hocher la tête, respirant à nouveau plus sereinement. Puis, il tourna les talons, et quitta le jardin. Odin quant à lui, resta quelques minutes à observer le jardin. Les femmes de chambre qui passaient lui firent de beaux sourire et les quelques soldats de l'armée s'inclinèrent, le chef, faisant un compte rendu de leur escapade.

Puis, il descendit les quelques marches, et pénétra dans le jardin, marchant doucement, perdu dans ses pensées. Il vit la lueur du Bifrost s'illuminer dans le ciel, signe que Thor venait de partir.

« Est-ce Thor qui quitte Asgard ? » demanda Sif non loin du roi en train de s'entrainer avec trois petites filles.

Odin s'approcha du petit groupe, et hocha la tête.

« En effet, Midgard est aussi très importante à ses yeux, » expliqua-t-il une fois que les trois petites filles eurent accueilli le roi à grands sourires.

« Les Avengers sont importants pour lui, » acquiesça la jeune femme en rangeant son épée dans son étui.

Les apprenties de Sif observèrent elles aussi le ciel, la lueur du Bifrost encore visible à travers les nuages orange.

« Maîtresse Sif, » fit l'une des petites en montrant du bout de son épée quelque chose dans le ciel. « Comment se nomme cet étrange nuage ? »

Odin et Sif qui étaient repartis dans leur discussion, levèrent derechef le regard vers le ciel. En effet, un étrange nuage noir zébrait le ciel. Telle une fissure dans l'atmosphère. La foudre entourait cet étrange appendice du ciel.

« Ce n'est pas une tempête… » murmura Sif, le vent commençant à souffler contre son visage.

« Mon Roi ! » s'exclama Heimdall en pénétrant dans le jardin, accompagné de deux soldats. « Quelqu'un viens de percer un passage jusqu'à Asgard sans passer par le Bifrost ! »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Plaine **

Fandral se laissa tomber dans l'herbe verte coloré par l'orange du ciel, exténué. Il aimait s'entrainer ici, seul, au milieu des plaines d'Asgard pour ensuite s'allonger et observer les nuages. Il préférait emmener une femme avec lui, qui le regardait suer et s'agiter lors de son entrainement, des étoiles dans yeux pour ensuite s'assoupir dans ses bras. Mais aujourd'hui, il était tout seul.

Seulement, ce nuage noir l'intrigua rapidement. Le vent se mit à souffler, balayant ses cheveux en arrière. Il se leva derechef, incrédule. C'était comme une fissure. Comme si quelque chose essayait d'entrer.

« Wow… » fit-il en reculant d'un pas.

Le vent fut si fort qu'il dut se protéger les yeux à l'aide de son bras. Le tonnerre était de plus en plus fort, et il ne voyait presque plus rien, le noir était bientôt complet.

Soudain, il y eux deux énormes sources de lumière qui s'écrasèrent au sol, et quelque chose tomba du ciel dans les plaines en contrebas, sous les yeux stupéfaits du soldat.

Cette chose faite de métal brillant sous les éclairs s'écrasa contre le sol frais de la plaine, glissant sous un bruit torrentiel de fer et d'explosion, suivit d'une trainée de fumée rouge. Fandral se boucha les oreilles à l'aide de ses deux mains, fermant les yeux pour se protéger des éclats de lumière. Puis il se plaqua à même le sol, afin de se protéger d'un éventuel projectile.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Porte du palais **

Odin grimpa sur son cheval à huit jambes, Sleipnir, et suivit alors la monture blanche du gardien des portes. Sif n'était pas loin derrière, le vent brassant ses cheveux en arrière. Cette chose qui venait de s'écraser non loin du palais ne pouvait en rien être pacifique. Odin ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'armée de Malekith qui avait brisé si facilement leur protection. Rapidement, ils furent rejoints sur la route par une dizaine de soldats d'Asgard, prêt à se battre.

Ainsi, en quelques minutes, ils purent apercevoir au loin la carcasse encore sur pied d'un vaisseau. Le blé doré avait pris une teinte noire tout autour de cet engin. Une trainée noire trônait aussi derrière le vaisseau, ancienne trajectoire de celui-ci.

Ils se stoppèrent en hauteur, afin de dominer le vaisseau plus loin en contrebas.

« Ils ne ressemblent pas aux embarcations des elfes noirs, mon roi, » remarqua Heimdall en plissant des yeux.

« N'est ce pas Fandral qui se hâte jusqu'à cet engin ? » répondit alors Odin en apercevant une personne s'aventurer à travers la plaine, se dirigeant vers le vaisseau.

Sif ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et ordonna à sa monture se galoper vers leur ami.

« Restez en retrait, mon roi ! » s'exclama-t-elle en descendant en tout hâte la petite colline.

Fandral quant à lui, s'approchait à grands pas de l'engin, épée à la main, prêt à s'en servir. Les blés dorés qui gênaient son ascension furent rapidement dégagés par un coup de son arme.

« Fandral ! » s'exclama Sif en stoppant son cheval quelques mètres derrière lui.

Le blond ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter, continuant sa traverser, étant si proche de son objectif.

« Ce truc-là semble en trop mauvais état pour faire quoi que ce soit, » lâcha le guerrier en fixant l'état lamentable de l'appareil. « Malekith nous aurait déjà bombardé ! »

La jeune femme ordonna à sa monture de rester sage, et sauta à terre, le blé se pliant sous son poids. Elle aussi dégaina son épée, suivant son ami.

« Il s'agit peut-être d'une nouvelle menace, » répliqua la jeune femme. « Restons sur nos gardes. »

Les soldats d'Odin reçurent alors l'ordre de les suivre, et ils dévalèrent la colline pour les rejoindre. Fandral de son côté, arriva enfin devant le vaisseau, et tapota la carcasse doucement avec son poing.

« Visiblement, il n'y a pas d'écran de protection. »

Sif s'approcha de l'objet en métal, et se dirigea ensuite vers ce qui semblait être des vitres. Elle sauta sur le capot de l'engin, enserrant plus fermement son épée. A travers la poussière et la fumée, elle distingua quelque chose.

« Fandral ! Je perçois des personnes à l'intérieur ! » cria-t-elle.

Le blond laissa tomber sa contemplation de ce métal étrange, et grimpa près de la jeune guerrière. Sif leva son épée bien haute, et l'abaissa de toutes ses forces, criant au passage, pour briser la vitre. Celle-ci se brisa nette, une fumée noire s'y échappant.

Elle et Fandral se reculèrent alors d'un pas, toussant à travers cet épais manteau noir. Puis, le jeune guerrier se rapprocha, une main contre le bas de son visage, la seconde, brandissant son épée devant lui. Il pénétra ainsi dans le vaisseau.

Et là, il aperçut une chevelure verte aux mèches violettes étalée sur ce qui ressemblait à un tableau de bord. C'était bien une femme qui était évanouie là, le front contre le métal froid. Le blond sauta alors sur le sol du vaisseau, fronçant les sourcils, rangeant son épée. Sif ne tarda donc pas à le rejoindre, mais ne baissant pas sa garde.

Puis, voyant que Sif s'occupait d'examiner la jeune femme pour voir si elle était encore en vie, il se retourna. Et là, il vit une seconde personne. Un homme adossé contre son siège, la tête en arrière, la bouche entrouverte. Une vilaine blessure barrait son front et une partie de sa joue droite. Il semblait comme dormir.

« Sif… _Ils tombent du ciel_… » murmura Fandral en écarquillant les yeux.

« Elle est en vie ! » s'exclama la jeune femme après avoir senti son poult.

« Ils sont tombés du ciel ! » répéta-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Sif qui était accroupi face à la jeune femme de couleur verte, se redressa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui… Et ? » insista la jeune femme ne paraissant pas comprendre.

« Selon la prophétie cette _personne_ allait tomber du ciel ! »

La jeune femme écarquilla ainsi les yeux, et entrouvrit la bouche, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Les deux amis se fixèrent yeux dans les yeux. Et derrière eux, les soldats d'Odin ainsi que Heimdall arrivèrent, prêt à les aider.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Chambre dorée**

La lumière que perçut Peter en ouvrant les yeux lui fit lâcher un gémissement de mécontentement. Un matin difficile, peut-être après une cuite ? Le jeune homme tenta donc de se redresser, plaquant une main contre ses yeux pour les protéger des éclats. Cependant, lors de son mouvement, son dos le fit souffrir, ainsi que ses jambes, et ceci eut le don de le faire retomber sur terre.

Il ouvrit ainsi les yeux, le cœur battant, parfaitement réveillé. Un tas d'image lui revinrent en mémoire. Il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, observant la pièce la bouche entrouverte de surprise. Il était assis dans un lit qui pouvait contenir au moins trois personnes, dans une chambre aux tapisseries dorées.

La fenêtre entrouverte brassait les rideaux fins et argentés, les gonflant au gré du vent. Même les draps étaient doux et chauds, brodés par des fils dorés. Peter serra l'un de ses poings contre le tissu.

« Nom de Dieu… Où est-ce que j'ai atterri ? »

Pour réponse, il reçut une masse lourde contre le crâne qui le fit tomber en arrière sur l'oreiller. Peter lâcha un cri de surprise, sentant des griffes se planter contre son crâne, et il tenta de libérer sa tête de l'emprise de cette chose poilue.

« Espèce d'imbécile de Terra ! » cria une voix que reconnu immédiatement Peter sans cesser de se débattre. « Tu as failli tous nous tuer ! »

Le jeune homme finit par prendre la bestiole entre ses deux mains sans avoir reçu une quelconque morsure ou coup de griffe et l'éjecta au loin.

« C'est toi qui veux ma mort ou quoi, Rocket ?! » cria Peter en observant sa main endoloris deux points rouges marquant les dents du rongeur.

Rocket qui avait été expulsé contre un tas de cousin dans le canapé en face du lit, se redressa rapidement sur ses deux pattes arrière, pointant le terrien du doigt.

« Tu as bien de la chance que ma valise soit encore vivante, où sinon je t'aurais déjà tué ! »

« Ta valise n'est pas vivante… ! » maugréa le jeune homme en inspectant son front du bout des doigts, sentant un bandage qui lui barrait le crâne.

« Tout mon argent est là-dedans, elle est bien plus que vivante ! »

Peter baîlla longuement, tira la couette, et replia une jambe contre lui pour relever le tissu et l'examiner. Un bandage entoura sa jambe, ainsi que son bras droit et son front. Il s'étira ensuite pour vérifier ses autres muscles touchés, et remarqua que son dos et son nez étaient les endroits les plus douloureux.

« Pour répondre à ta question, » reprit Rocket en grimpant sur le lit. « Nous sommes dans l'un des neuf royaumes de l'arbre. Asgard. »

« Et comment tu sais tout ça ? » l'interrogea Peter en observant l'animal qui semblait en meilleur état que lui.

« J'ai discuté un peu avec les habitants de ce palais. »

« Alors on est bien dans un château… »

Peter se redressa si vite qu'il faillit tomber à la renverse, la tête tournant encore un peu. Il examina la pièce à la recherche de ses habits, voulant rapidement quitter cet accoutrement de patient d'hôpital. Il enfila donc sa veste rouge encore intacte, et sauta presque dans son pantalon.

« Pour ce qui est des armes, » commença Rocket en voyant Peter chercher quelque chose du coin des yeux. « Ils nous les ont prises… »

L'animal avait fini cette phrase les dents serrées.

« Ca n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter, » remarqua Peter qui aperçut son sac en bandoulière sur l'un des fauteuils.

« Je me sens vulnérable, et je déteste ça ! »

« Et les autres ? » demanda Peter en attrapant son sac et le fouiller.

« Groot s'est planté dans un des jardins et ne veut plus bouger, il a trop peur de cette femme, là… Sif je crois bien. Lorsque Groot à bouger, par surprise, elle s'est retournée et lui a coupé le bras. Depuis, Groot ne veut plus s'approcher des Asgardiens et encore moins cette furie. »

Peter hocha la tête machinalement, renversant l'intégralité de son sac sur le lit.

« Drax dort encore, mais bon… Lui c'est plus une sieste qu'autre chose, » continua Rocket en attrapant la grappe de raisin dans l'une des soucoupes dorées. « Gamora est parti voir une infirmière du palais pour recoudre une plaie au front. »

« Bordel de merde ! » hurla Peter en lâchant son sac rageusement, se retournant vers Rocket. « Ils on piqué mon walkman ! »

« Décidément, il est très apprécié, » ricana Rocket en plantant l'une de ses griffes dans un raisin pour l'arracher de la grappe et le gober.

Tout en pestant contre une personne invisible, Peter quitta la pièce à grands pas, mais se stoppa net lorsqu'il aperçut où il avait débouché. C'était un immense couloir aux grandes colonnes dorées, le plafond comprenant de belles peintures dignes de la chapelle Sixtine.

« Je suis en train de rêver, » murmura-t-il en fixant le plafond.

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? » s'exclama le rongeur en sortant lui aussi de la chambre, accompagné de sa grappe de raisin.

« Récupérer mon lecteur, » railla Peter en lançant un regard noir à Rocket.

« Oh… Eh bien vas-y, tu risques seulement de te perdre et-…

« Rien à foutre ! Je déteste quand on me vole ! Surtout quand il s'agit de mon walkman ! »

Rocket murmura un léger « je crois qu'on avait compris » tout en mangeant deux raisins, adossé au mur en toute nonchalance. Mais, voyant que son ami commençait son ascension à travers le couloir, Rocket s'exclama :

« Les gens d'Asgard nous on bien dit de rester dans cette aile du palais en attendant leur roi ! »

« Et tu crois que ça va me stopper ! » répliqua Peter sans se retourner.

Rocket haussa les épaules, semblant s'en foutre royalement. Puis, il prit la direction inverse de Peter, se dirigeant vers la chambre de Drax pour voir où en était le dormeur.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Salon privée **

« Je me suis pourtant excusée maintes et une fois ! » s'exclama Sif qui tournait en rond autour du feu. « Mais ce végétal ne veut pas entendre raison ! »

Fandral assis dans l'un des canapés ne dit rien, fixant un objet qui se trouvait entre ses mains.

« Et puis, son bras repousse ! Alors où est le problème ? » insista la jeune femme en se retournant vers Volstagg qui semblait être plus réceptif que le blond.

« Tu lui as fait peur, » répliqua le colosse comme si ceci était une évidence.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard ironique. De son côté, Fandral restait en pleine contemplation, mais pourtant, parvint à dire quelques mots :

« Cette femme, c'est peut-être elle. »

Sif sut immédiatement de quoi parlait leur ami. Cette jeune femme fine et élancée à la peau verte. Ils l'avaient vue s'aventurer dans le palais avec Heimdall et des aides soignantes afin de la guérir, étant l'une des plus touchées.

« Nous avons bien fait d'en parler à Odin, » fit Sif en s'asseyant aux côté du jeune homme. « Maintenant, nous devons attendre pour savoir ce qu'en pense le Conseil. »

« Ca fait déjà deux heures, » se plaignit Volstagg en soupirant, attrapant une cuisse de poulet qui trônait depuis un petit moment déjà dans son assiette.

« Laisse-leur le temps. »

Puis, la jeune femme plaça ses mains derrière son crâne pour le soupeser, et s'adosser confortablement contre le dossier du canapé en velours. Fandral appuya sur les boutons qui sortaient de l'appareil, songeur.

« A qui ceci appartient-il ? » demanda la jeune femme en fixant l'étrange objet.

« A eux, » répondit Fandral qui commençait à s'énerver, ne comprenant pas l'utilité de cet appareil.

« Tu leur as fait les poches ?! » s'exclama Sif en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il est tombé d'un des sacs lorsque je les portais. »

Sif leva les yeux au ciel, préférant ne rien dire, sachant que Fandral ne voudrait pas entendre raison.

« En plus, tu ne sais même pas t'en servir, » se moqua-t-elle ouvertement.

« Parce que tu sais à quoi sert cette chose ? » demanda le blond en levant la boîte étrange vers elle.

Sif se redressa, bras contre ses cuisses.

« Lorsque je suis allé sur Midgard pour l'un de mes séjours, » expliqua-t-elle en montrant l'objet du bout de son doigt. « Ils venaient tout juste de créer ce genre d'appareils. Ca sert à écouter de la musique. »

« Comment veux-tu que ce petit truc fasse apparaître de la musique ? Les Midgardiens ne sont en rien magiques. Et puis, j'appuie sur tous les boutons depuis tout à l'heure. »

Mais avant que la jeune femme ne puisse lui répondre, la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur Heimdall et deux gardes du palais.

« Odin vient de terminer. Les naufragés sont tous debout. Nous vous convoquons donc dans la salle du trône. »

Les trois guerriers qui s'étaient levés pour accueillir le gardien des portes, hochèrent tous la tête en silence.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu :)_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, nous aurons enfin la fameuse rencontre... Et comme vous le devinez, ça risque de ne pas être très pacifique tout ça haha_

_Gros bisou et à la prochaine. N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis !_

_Oh et dernière petite chose, je cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à traduire cette histoire en anglais, sachant que j'ai beaucoup de mal dans cette langue... Voilà :)_


	4. Peter Quill, l'être agaçant

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 3  
**Peter Quill, l'être agaçant**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Couloir doré**

Peter Quill avait déjà effrayé deux jeunes femmes de chambre en demandant son chemin, et s'était vu recevoir d'étrange regard venant de soldat du palais. Mais il n'en avait que faire. A chaque porte il s'arrêtait et tentait de l'ouvrir. Bien sûr, la plupart du temps elles étaient fermées, ou menaient à une pièce vide de personne.

« Même les chevaliers sont devenus des voleurs, on aura tout vu, » maugréa Peter en serrant les poings.

Il regrettait amèrement ses blasters qui lui manquaient atrocement. Puis, il y eut des éclats de voix qui se rapprochaient de l'intersection du couloir. Au loin, Peter vit alors trois Asgardiens dont une femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Il y avait aussi un colosse à longue barbe et…

« Hey toi ! Ne bouge pas ! » cria Peter en le pointant du doigt pour ensuite s'élancer vers lui.

Fandral n'eut alors pas le temps de se retourner car quelqu'un le poussait violemment en arrière pour lui asséner un coup de poing contre la joue. Volstagg et Sif reculèrent d'un pas, ne voulant pas interférer dans cette histoire.

« Ce n'est pas le gars qu'on a récupéré de la carcasse ? » demanda la jeune femme en reconnaissant la veste rouge.

Fandral répliqua en se redressant, assénant coup de poing dans la jugulaire de l'autre homme.

« On dirait bien, » confirma Volstagg en croisant les bras.

Peter serra les dents de douleur et envoya cette fois-ci un coup de pied dans le ventre du guerrier. Le blond grimaça de douleur, et plaqua sa main contre le manche de son épée pour la dégainer. Ni une ni deux, Sif s'élança vers Fandral pour le bloquer par derrière, tandis que Volstagg attrapa Peter par les épaules.

« Oh, ça va pas ? Tu veux le tuer ?! » s'exclama Sif en lâchant brutalement Fandral.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et montra Peter d'un geste de la main.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il me veut cet idiot ? » répliqua Fandral en colère. « C'est un lâche ! Il m'a frappé de dos ! »

« Rends-moi ce qui m'appartient espèce de chevalier de mes deux ! » cria Peter en se débattant, tentant de se défaire de l'emprise de Volstagg.

Sif foudroya Fandral du regard, et le jeune homme compris alors. C'était à cet inconnu qu'appartenait cet étrange objet qu'il avait accroché à sa ceinture. Fandral attrapa violemment la machine, et la tendit à Peter. Volstagg lâcha donc le jeune homme qui arracha brusquement l'objet des mains du guerrier.

« On ne vole pas le grand Star Lord, » fit Peter en plissant les yeux.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Puis, un sourire naît alors sur le visage de Fandral qui explosa alors de rire.

« Star Lord ? C'est quoi ce nom totalement ridicule ? »

Sif lui fit les gros yeux.

« Toi, je vais-… » commença Peter en faisant un pas devant lui, prêt à lui sauter à nouveau dessus.

Cependant, Sif se plaça entre les deux hommes.

« On doit se rendre chez Odin, » répliqua la jeune femme en lançant un regard lourd à Fandral. « Ne perdons pas de temps. »

Puis, Sif jeta un coup d'œil vers Peter. Le jeune homme resta donc silencieux, observant la jeune femme qui semblait pleine de vie. Puis, elle tourna les talons.

« Retourne dans tes quartiers, Odin vous convoquera bientôt, » fit-il avant de quitter le terrien.

Peter les vit alors s'éloigner, et ne tarda pas à faire un doigt d'honneur à Fandral qui se retourna vers lui en souriant ironiquement.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Chambre de Gamora **

La jeune femme discutait avec Rocket et Drax lorsque Peter pénétra dans la pièce.

« Oups ! Je me suis trompé… » lâcha Peter qui pensait retourner dans sa chambre.

Ses trois amis le fixèrent en silence. Peter recula de quelques pas pour quitter la chambre, mais au final se stoppa.

« Gamora, ça va ? »

La jeune femme était assise sur le lit aux côtés de Rocket, un bandeau barrait elle aussi son front. La jeune femme hocha la tête sans aucun sourire.

« Leur magie est vraiment puissante, » fit-elle simplement.

« Magie ? » lâcha Peter croyant avoir mal entendu.

« A Asgard y'a des magiciens, ouais, » fit Rocket. « T'es inculte ou quoi ?! »

Peter leva les yeux au ciel et poussa la porte derrière, s'approchant alors de ses amis.

« Je voulais… M'excuser pour… Enfin voilà… »

« Le mal est fait, » répliqua Gamora en se levant. « Il nous est arrivé bien pire. »

Elle se tourna alors pour fixer la chambre resplendissante et le paysage qui se dessinait derrière la fenêtre ouverte. Même Peter resta éberlué par le paysage doré d'Asgard.

« Alors comme ça, nous nous trouvons à Asgard, » sourit-elle alors.

« Je suis Groot. »

Sursautant, Peter faillit lâcher un cri de surprise. A sa droite, plaqué contre un pot de fleurs, Groot attendait, son bras à demi coupé plongé dans la terre.

« Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! » s'exclama Peter en le fixant, une main contre son torse.

« Ce qui est ironique c'est que la plupart de ses blessures dont dû à cette furie aux cheveux noirs… » rit alors Rocket.

Fermant alors doucement la porte en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne derrière, Peter se retourna vers Rocket.

« Cette femme, elle portait une armure et des jambières rouges ? »

L'animal se gratta le crâne en se remémorant la scène, et finit par hocher la tête.

« Cette femme… Je crois que c'est d'elle dont parlait la grosse voix ! »

Peter sourit alors bêtement, se rappelant du visage de la jeune femme.

« Cette furie ? Celle qui te rendra fidèle ? » ricana Rocket en se mettant debout sur le lit. « Eh ben je comprends bien ! Si tu n'es pas fidèle avec elle, elle te coupera ce qui te sert à te reproduire ! »

Peter lâcha une grimace de dégout, portant une main contre son bas-ventre inconsciemment.

« Plus sérieusement, tu penses que cette voix parlait de cette femme ? » demanda la Gamora.

« Eh bien… On est dans un château… Et on a eu un regard extrêmement profond tous les deux ! »

Il sourit à nouveau, semblant être fier. Rocket leva les yeux au ciel.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Salle du trône **

La salle du trône avait été emménagée pour le Conseil. Une table régnait au sein même de cette salle. Une immense table vierge de toute nappe ou bout de papier. Lorsque Sif et les deux guerriers pénétrèrent dans la salle, les six conseillers qui avaient pu être présents ainsi que Heimdall se levèrent.

« Venez prendre place, » ordonna Odin en montrant trois chaises vides près de lui.

« Mon roi, Thor n'est donc pas des nôtres aujourd'hui ? » se permit de demander Sif en s'installant noblement sur l'une des chaises.

« Il est occupé sur Midgard avec un problème plus important m'a dit Heimdall, » répondit derechef Odin.

La jeune femme observa alors le gardien des portes qui semblait éviter le regard du roi. Cependant, Odin ne perdit pas de temps, et ordonna à tous de s'asseoir.

« Nous avons discuté à propos de cette fameuse prophétie qui semble se dérouler ainsi sous nos yeux, » reprit Odin en observant les trois guerriers. « Ainsi donc, une de ces personnes sera d'une aide contre l'un des maux qui pullulent là-dehors. »

Les conseillers se chuchotèrent quelques mots, et une des conseillères aux longs cheveux blonds prit la parole d'une voix douce :

« Selon le prophète de notre contrée, cette phrase et la première de cette nouvelle ère. »

Sif et Fandral s'échangèrent un regard. Le blond devenait un peu plus nerveux.

« Les prophéties ne sont pas à ébruiter, » continua un second conseiller à la voix grave. « Je compte donc sur votre silence. »

« En effet, si celle-ci est trop ébruitée, ceci peut pousser les gens à faire des actions qui nuiront à la prophétie, » confirma la jeune femme blonde.

« D'après ce que nous savons sur ces nouveaux venus, » continua Odin. « Selon cet étrange animal, ils viendrait de l'espace. Des galaxies. Chacun d'un univers différent. Seul l'un d'eux vient d'un des royaumes. »

Fandral se racla ainsi la gorge et se leva doucement. Il plaça ses deux mains contre la table, et prit la parole, le cœur battant :

« Dans cette prophétie, il s'agit de moi. Et surement de cette femme venue du ciel. Qu'est-ce que vous nous conseillez ? »

Odin lui fit signe de se rasseoir, et continua :

« Nous avons décidé de les garder ici le plus longtemps possible. De toute manière, leur vaisseau mettra quelques jours à se faire réparer. Dans ce laps de temps, j'aimerais que vous vous rapprochiez d'eux. »

Les trois guerriers hochèrent ainsi la tête.

« Nous ne devons pas perdre à nouveau une prophétie. Je compte sur toi, Fandral. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Salle du festin **

Lorsque les gardiens de la galaxie entrèrent dans l'immense salle du festin, ils furent ébahis. Si bien que Rocket resta un instant immobile à fixer le plafond doré.

« Bienvenue, » sourit Odin qui était assis sur la plus belle des chaises en bout de table.

Peter n'avait encore pas vu Odin, et cet homme lui inspira une figure pourtant sévère. Gamora fut la première à baisser la tête en signe de gratitude, suivi rapidement par Drax et Groot. Les conseillers n'étaient pas ici, seules les têtes d'Asgard étaient ici. Heimdall proche de son roi, Sif et les trois guerriers, Hogun étant revenu à Asgard. Il y avait aussi quelques grands soldats et guerriers, quelques jeunes femmes proches de Thor et une dizaine d'amis d'Odin.

« Je vous en prie, installez-vous, » sourit Odin en leur désignant des places libres.

Drax ne se fit pas prier, et se plaça près de Volstagg, face à un plat rempli de victuaille qui lui donna l'eau à la bouche. Peter lança un sourire nerveux à l'assemblée, qui les observait, puis s'installa en face de Sif. Il lui lança sourire charmeur. La jeune femme qui discutait avec Hogun, haussa un sourcil intrigué à son adresse. Rocket quant à lui se plaça proche des jeunes femmes, suivi par Groot qui lança un regard fâché vers Sif.

« Viens te joindre à nous, » sourit alors Fandral en montrant une place à côté de lui, empêchant quiconque de s'asseoir ici.

Gamora comprit rapidement que l'homme lui parlait. Elle lui sourit donc et prit place près de lui.

« Avant de commencer, je tiens à vous présenter nos invités, » sourit Odin en se levant. « Ils sont venus de très loin où ils sont nommés, les gardiens de la galaxie. »

Drax arrêta quelques secondes sa contemplation des ailes de poulet pour porter son regard vers Odin. Tous l'écoutaient d'une oreille attentive.

« Ils resteront ici jusqu'à ce que leur moyen de locomotion soit de nouveau intact, » expliqua-t-il.

Peter avait bien ordonné aux réparateurs de reconstruire son vaisseau tel quel, en leur montrant quelques schéma.

« Profitez donc de votre venue ici, » sourit le roi en se rasseyant. « Si vous voulez bien vous présenter. »

Rocket et Gamora se lancèrent un regard entendu malgré leur distance. La jeune femme était depuis le début septique. Pourquoi être si chaleureux avec des inconnus ? Qui avaient en plus détruit une partie de leur récolte.

« Je m'appelle Gamora, » fit-elle alors en se levant doucement, souriant doucement au roi. « Il me tarde d'en découvrir davantage sur ce royaume. »

Odin lui lança un sourire entendu. Bien évidemment, la jeune femme ne s'étala pas sur sa vie personnelle, Odin n'ayant nullement besoin de savoir qu'elle était la fille adoptive de Thanos. En se rasseyant, elle ne rata pas le regard insistant de son voisin de table. En effet, Fandral tentait de voir en quoi cette femme était plus importante des autres.

« Moi c'est Rocket, et lui c'est Groot, » fit l'animal en se mettant debout sur la chaise en montrant du doigt son ami qui tentait de se faire tout petit. « Tentez pas une conversation avec lui, ou ça risque de tourner en rond ! »

Groot lâcha un large sourire et Rocket se mit à rire tout seul. Odin de son côté prenait en note tout dans sa tête, ne voulant rien laisser passer.

« Drax, » fit simplement le colosse en levant légèrement la main pour attirer l'attention vers lui.

Voyant que le silence se faisait à nouveau, Peter se leva, bombant le torse.

« Je suis Peter Quill, » fit Peter qui s'était levé, surplombant l'assemblée. « Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité, mais j'aimerai juste pouvoir récupérer mes armes. »

Le silence se fit. Seul Fandral paraissait bien songeur, détaillant le jeune homme de la tête aux pieds, son menton contre la paume de sa main.

« Bon… Alors un seul de mes deux blasters ? » tenta tout de même Peter en jetant un regard presque suppliant vers le roi. « Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rendre le gun de Rocket si vous voulez, c'est vrai qu'il peut être dangereux. Et Gamora… Pas besoin non plus, elle est très forte sans… »

Gamora leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant s'il ne faisait pas exprès de s'enfoncer.

« Les armes sont interdites au sein du palais, » fit Odin après un moment de silence.

Peter toujours debout, fronça les sourcils, et se tourna vers Fandral en le pointant du doigt.

« Ils portent bien tous des armes, » répliqua le terrien en se souvenant que le blond avait tenté de dégainer son arme pour le faire taire il y a quelques heures de cela.

Fandral qui s'était mis à rêver, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, n'ayant pas suivit toute la conversation.

« Seules les épées au sein de leurs étuis sont autorisées, » répliqua Odin durement, n'aimant pas que quelqu'un lui tienne tête.

Peter serra les dents, détestant se sentir sous-armé. Bon, il avait toujours ses chaussures qui étaient à propulsion, mais dans un combat s'il devait sans arrêt sauter ou s'allonger par terre pour se battre, ça ne serait pas très pratique. Il en avait déjà payé les frais.

« Et si les autres armes sont elles aussi rangées à la ceinture ? » tenta Peter en haussant un sourcil.

Si Gamora n'était pas si loin de lui, elle lui aurait donné un bon coup de poing dans les côtes pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

« Qu'il est agaçant, » entendit Gamora.

En effet, Fandral venait de marmonner ceci sans lâcher des yeux le jeune homme. Peter quant à lui, à la vue du regard noir d'Odin, préféra se rasseoir, non sans le lâcher des yeux. Il avait un minimum de fierté quand même.

« Vos armes sont à votre disposition si vous souhaitez sortir du palais, » finit par dire Odin qui brisa le silence pesant de la pièce.

Peter hocha donc la tête, puis Odin leva les bras :

« Je déclare donc le festin ouvert. »

* * *

_Merci à Flocon pour sa review, je te le dis ici puisque tu n'as pas laissé d'adresse et tu n'as pas de compte, mais merci, vraiment :')_

_J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Nous arrivons bientôt dans le vif du sujet !_

_Allez, à la prochaine, et donnez moi votre avis, bisou à tous :3_


	5. La découverte de Sif

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 4  
**La découverte de Sif  
**_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Chambre de Peter Quill **

Il faisait nuit noir maintenant, et le jeune homme était à demi allongé sur le lit, les jambes croisées, mains derrière le crâne, casque sur les oreilles. La musique l'endormait quelque peu, mais il repensait à cette journée, les yeux fermés.

Ce que cette voix lui avait dit s'était donc produit. Il avait découvert un château magnifique, et ils avaient été accueillit comme des Dieux au sein du palais. Il y avait aussi cette jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et au regard perçant. Durant tout le repas, il l'observait sous toutes les coutures, repensant aux paroles de la voix émanant de la pierre.

Il était allé jusqu'à la suivre au loin pour voir où se situaient ses appartements. Deux étages aux dessus de lui. Peut-être devrait-il lui rendre visite. Il le sentait, c'était cette jeune femme au prénom de Sif.

Il ouvrit les yeux et soupira. Pourtant, il n'était pas convaincu qu'elle lui ferait devenir fidèle comme l'avait prédit la pierre. Dans sa tête, c'était l'un des canons de l'espace qui restait un jour ou deux dans son lit pour repartir cherchant un autre mâle.

« Et puis qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? » se dit-il en lâchant un sourire. « Je suis dans un palais en or, entouré de femmes à fort caractère. »

Il se redressa donc, et enfila sa veste, décidé à la retrouver. Puis, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, tira les rideaux et pénétra sur le balcon en pierre. Les tours de garde aux loin brillaient doucement comme de grosse bougies. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas admiré un paysage si paisible.

Après quelques secondes de contemplation, Peter respira un grand coup, et utilisa ses chaussures à propulsion pour se hisser en hauteur contre le mur du palais, avec quelques difficultés, certes.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Souterrain du palais **

Cette fois-ci, Odin avait accompagné Fandral dans les profondeurs du château, ainsi que trois des conseillers. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds prit alors la boîte qui contenait la pierre et la tendit à Fandral.

« Espérons que nous puissions en apprendre davantage, » sourit-elle.

Le jeune homme hocha ainsi la tête, et ouvrit la boîte que portait la conseillère. Il retira son gant, et attrapa doucement la pierre. Un vide se créa autour de lui, et tout fut calme et éclairé. Il ferma les yeux, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Et enfin, cette voix grave se fit entendre :

« _Cet amour éternel est proche sans l'être à vos yeux. Ensemble vous délivrerez une part de ce monde du mal qu'il engendre._ »

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Il se trouvait à nouveau dans le souterrain du palais, entouré de personnes haut placées.

« Alors ? » demanda donc l'un des conseillers à la voix étrangement aigüe.

« Laissez-le reprendre ses esprits, » ordonna Odin en fronçant les sourcils.

En effet, ce pouvoir titanesque était dur, et comme à chaque fois, Fandral revenait livide et le cœur battant. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et remit doucement la pierre dans la boîte que la jeune femme referma.

« La prophétie a changé, » fit alors Fandral, les autres pendues à ses lèvres. « Elle me dit… Que la fameuse personne est proche. Elle est proche sans l'être vraiment, voilà ce qu'elle m'a dit. »

« Essaie de te rappeler des paroles exactes, » reprit Odin très sérieusement.

Fandral resta quelques instants silencieux, se remémorant les paroles de la prophétie. Il sourit alors ironiquement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » demanda le conseiller à la voix grave.

« Mes excuses, mais c'est que les paroles de cette prophétie me semblent d'une niaiserie… »

« Jamais une prophétie n'est niaise, Fandral, » gronda Odin en prenant la boîte pour la déposer contre l'étagère poussiéreuse. « Ce sont juste ses formulations qui le sont. »

« Nous t'écoutons, » fit la seule femme de la pièce d'une voix douce.

« L'amour éternel est proche sans l'être à mes yeux, » récita le blond, ne pouvant retenir un sourire moqueur.

Pourtant, il savait qu'il valait mieux éviter de rire face à des conseillers. Surtout face à Odin.

« Peut-être une femme qui porterait son enfant… Comme la fameuse histoire entre Thor et Lo-… »

« Peut-être, peut-être, » coupa Odin au conseiller à la voix aigue. « Ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est la seconde partie de la phrase.

Fandral resta quelques instants silencieux. Il avait très bien entendu la dernière partit de la phrase du conseiller même si celui-ci avait baissé d'un ton. C'était quoi cette histoire de prophétie avec Thor ?

« Peut-être que la jeune femme nommée Gamora est encore trop distante, » proposa la jeune femme.

« Si c'est le cas, nous ne devons rien précipiter, » fit Odin en croisant les bras. « L'amour éternel ne se cherche pas. »

« De toute manière, je ferais comme j'ai toujours fait, » fit Fandral en haussant les épaules. « Cette jolie femme mérite d'être bien traité, et je suis l'homme de la situation. »

« N'oublie pas que les mœurs ne sont pas les mêmes chez eux en terme de relation, » fit la jeune femme blonde.

Fandral hocha donc la tête, prêt à retrouver la jeune femme afin de discuter un peu avec elle avant d'aller se coucher.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Balcon de la chambre de Sif **

Il était enfin arrivé à destination, épuisé. Ses jambes étaient douloureuses suite à l'atterrissage forcé de ce matin, accompagné de son vol. Il se redressa difficilement, une main contre son dos. Au moment où il allait tirer le loquet de la fenêtre, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, et il se fit entrainer de force dans la chambre.

Sans qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur sous une force titanesque.

« S-…Sif ! » s'exclama-t-il le souffle coupé en croisant son regard sévère.

La jeune femme ne portait plus son arme, mais une robe longue et rouge, surement prête à aller se coucher. Une dague tranchante dérangeait la jugulaire du terrien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici… ? » lâcha la jeune femme, les dents serrées.

« Eh ben… Comme j'ai senti que le courant passait entre nous durant le repas, je me suis dit que-… »

« Rien ne s'est passé. Nous ne nous sommes même pas parlé. »

Sif lâcha brutalement le jeune homme, sans lâcher sa dague. Et là, Peter put l'observer longuement.

« Range tes yeux où je te les arrache, » s'exclama la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si, tu m'as parlé durant le repas. Je t'ai passé le sel et la sauce. »

Sif l'observa longuement, se demandant si cet homme se moquait de lui.

« Ouais, c'est toi qui n'arrêtais pas de me regarder. Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris. Ce n'est même plus abusif… Ton comportement était presque psychotique ! »

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte, afin de faire sortir Peter de ses quartiers. Le jeune homme la suivit doucement, non résolu à laisser tomber.

« Pourtant, une grosse voix m'a dit que nous finirons ensemble, » sourit-il ce qui eut pour effet de la figea devant la porte.

Peter se foutait pas mal de cette voix qui lui avait raconté cette histoire de fidélité. Ce qu'il voyait, c'est que ça marchait très bien pour la jeune femme.

« Une grosse voix ? » répéta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, on ne peut plus sérieuse.

« Ouais ouais, une grosse voix qui me disait que je trouverais fidélité dans les bras d'une belle et douce jeune femme. »

Il enjolivait le tout, et fut plutôt fier de sa tirade. D'ailleurs, Sif semblait bien plus intéressée par lui.

« Fidélité ? »

Peter hocha de nouveau la tête, sentant soudain qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit seul.

« Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas entendu cette voix par l'intermédiaire d'une pierre ? »

Cette fois-ci, Peter perdit son sourire et décroisa les bras, méfiant.

« Ouais… » fit-il alors en haussant un sourcil.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, plaquant ses deux mains contre ses lèvres.

« Alors c'est toi… ! » s'exclama-t-elle entre ses mains. « Le gamin agaçant ! »

« J'ai pas tout compris mais je ne suis plus un gamin depuis longtemps… »

Sif s'approcha alors de lui, et tourna autour de l'homme, le détaillant des yeux. Peter resta là sans bouger, observant le petit manège de la jeune femme.

« Et cette voix t'a parlé d'un mal qui devait être éradiqué ? » demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux vers lui, perdu dans sa contemplation.

Peter déglutit et hocha donc la tête. La jeune femme savait donc de quoi il s'agissait.

« Et après avoir touché cette pierre… Tu es toujours en vie… » murmura-t-elle de nouveau face à lui, captant son regard.

« Mon cœur s'est arrêté d'après certains témoignages… »

« Toute personne mortelle touchant cette pierre meurt. Nous, nous sommes des Asgardiens. Loin d'être immortels, mais nous pouvons toucher cette pierre. Tu n'es donc pas un Midgardien… »

« Eh bien… Mon père vient d'un peuple très vieux, » se remémora Peter en haussant les épaules.

Ils avaient déjà tenté d'avoir des informations sur son père, mais rien à faire. Ils étaient toujours rentrés bredouille.

« Il s'agit donc de toi ? » lâcha Peter qui n'avait pourtant pas pris cette affaire au sérieux au début. « Le château c'était bien Asgard ? »

Sif resta silencieuse quelque temps.

« Je ne sais pas, » mentit-elle en croisant les bras. « Si j'étais toi, je garderais ça pour moi. Les prophéties ne doivent pas être éparpillées de bouche à oreille. »

Peter hocha la tête et sourit alors doucement.

« Et si on essayait de voir s'il s'agit de toi, belle Sif ? »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et lui montra la porte.

« Je ne suis pas intéressée, maintenant, dehors. »

Peter grogna et fit quelques pas vers la porte.

« Il s'agit donc bien d'une prophétie ? Je dois donc trouver cette femme ici ? »

Sif hocha donc la tête, sourire hypocrite sur le visage. Voyant que rien ne ferait changer d'avis la jeune femme, Peter soupira, et quitta la chambre en fermant la porte derrière tout doucement.

« Ou trouver cet homme… » finit-elle en attrapant une robe de chambre.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Couloir**

Lorsque Fandral traversa le couloir des invités, il tomba sur Rocket en train de vérifier la sculpture du palais avec un capteur, et Gamora un peu plus loin, sur le grand balcon. Il s'en réjouit d'avance, le paysage étant adéquat à la situation.

Doucement, il se glissa à l'extérieur et s'approcha de la jeune femme avec qui il avait seulement pu échanger quelques mots durant le repas, celle-ci n'étant pas très bavarde, et Peter trop.

« Vous n'êtes pas encore couchée ? » demanda le blond en prenant place près de la jeune femme, s'accoudant à la bordure en pierre.

Gamora qui avait été alerté de sa présence au simple bruit de sa respiration, ne sursauta pas, et sourit sans lâcher des yeux la lune immense dans le ciel.

« Je ne veux rien rater de ce royaume, » fit-elle doucement, ses cheveux voletant doucement dans le vent.

Il y avait pourtant une part de vraie dans ses dires. Evidemment, elle restait sur ses gardes, et voulait être le plus souvent à l'affut, mais ce royaume l'intriguait énormément. Elle aimait voyager.

« Je pourrais te faire visiter le palais demain dans la mâtiné. Je le connais comme ma poche, » sourit le blond.

« Tu es donc un ami de Thor ? » demanda-t-elle en l'observant alors.

Fandral hocha la tête, intrigué. Elle connaissait donc Thor.

« Thor fait parti des Avengers, n'est ce pas ? » continua-t-elle en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

« En effet. Les Avengers sur Midgard. »

« Terra ? »

« La terre oui. »

La jeune femme paraît songeuse.

« Vous connaissez les Avengers, de si loin d'où vous venez ? » s'interrogea le blond en haussant un sourcil.

« Nous avons déjà reçu quelques messages venant d'un certain Nick Fury, nous expliquant qu'il cherchait des personnes comme nous pour aider à détruire le mal qui se renforçait de jour en jour dans leur galaxie. Cependant, nous avons notre part de mal dans la nôtre. »

« Nous avons quand même pas mal de vilains méchant par ici, » répliqua Fandral en s'adossant à la bordure en pierre. « Comme les Chitauris, certains Dieux étranges, Loki, même s'il est en exil, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Mais aussi un certain Ultron, ou même Thanos… »

La jeune femme se figea, ce qui ne manqua pas à Fandral.

« Tu es familière à Ultron ? » demanda le blond intrigué.

« Non. Mais je connais Thanos. Je ne savais pas qu'il en voulait à ces royaumes… »

« Nous avons peu d'informations, mais ce que nous savons, c'est qu'il tente de prendre possession de l'arbre des mondes, car selon une légende, il pourrait en faire une arme à destruction massive pour toutes les autres galaxies… Enfin, ce ne sont que des rumeurs qui courent depuis un certain temps. »

Gamora se demanda donc si Thanos était le mal dont parlait la prophétie de Peter.

« Vous feriez peut-être mieux de rejoindre les Avengers, » fit Fandral en se massant la nuque. « Nous avons besoin de beaucoup d'effectif. Et vu que le grand chef du S.H.I.E.L.D. vous a contacté, c'est que vous êtes balèze. »

La jeune femme hocha donc la tête, songeuse.

« Peter semble fuir Terra. »

Fandral se remémora le visage souriant du jeune homme, et ceci l'énerva quelque peu. Puis le silence se fit, et Fandral se racla la gorge.

« Est-ce que… Tu penses qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre nous, » fit Fandral en lui lançant un sourire charmeur.

Gamora lâcha un léger rire en croisant les bras, se protégeant de la brise de soirée.

« Je ne suis pas intéressée, » fit-elle en secouant la tête, petit sourire aux lèvres.

Fandral haussa donc les épaules, sans lâcher son sourire. A vrai dire il s'en doutait. A table, Gamora ne semblait pas très réceptif. Et puis, même ici, il ne sentait pas vraiment de connexion. Cette femme était pourtant magnifique, et tout semblait nouveau chez elle.

« J'aurais essayé au moins, » fit le guerrier doucement.

Hochant la tête, Gamora fixa à nouveau le paysage sous ses yeux. Fandral quant à lui se mit à réfléchir. Si ce n'était pas cette femme, qui cela pouvait être ? Qui sait, peut-être que les choses feront que Gamora et lui tissent des liens au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Salle du trône **

« Il s'agit de Fandral et Peter Quill. »

Odin resta quelques instants à observer sa plus brave guerrière en bas des marches, semblant déterminée. Etant venue à une heure si tardive, le roi ne pouvait qu'être curieux à son égard.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Ils étaient seuls dans la salle du trône, hormis deux gardes proches des portes. Les conseillers étaient partis se reposer dans leur quartier, ayant longuement voyagé depuis.

« Cet homme, Peter Quill, est venue me retrouver il y a quelques minutes, tentant de me séduire par de honteuse manières, » expliqua-t-elle solennellement. « Puis, il m'a avoué qu'il faisait cela parce qu'une voix lui avait dit que dans un château, il trouverait la personne avec qui il détruirait une partie du mal. »

Cette fois-ci, Odin fronça les sourcils, n'en revenant pas.

« Cet homme aurait donc lui aussi toucher à cette pierre ? » demanda-t-il en tapotant nerveusement du bout de ses doigts l'accoudoir de son trône.

« Ceci m'en a tout l'air. »

« Il n'est donc pas mortel. »

Odin tomba dans une réflexion intense, fixant les colonnes dorée avec insistance. Sif attendait une quelconque remarque de la part de son roi qui semblait soucieux.

« Ainsi donc, deux prophéties se rejoignent… » fit-il après mure réflexion, frottant doucement sa barbe.

Il se leva donc, et descendit les marches, réduisant la distance qu'il avait avec la jeune femme.

« N'en parle pas à Fandral. Ceci serait une erreur si les deux savaient qu'ensembles ils pourront s'unir. Il est trop tôt, nous ne devons pas forcer les choses. »

« Je m'en doutais. C'est pour ceci que je suis venue vous voir en premier. »

La jeune femme hocha donc la tête, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Alors ce serait donc avec un homme que Fandral trouverait sérénité et amour. Pourtant, le jeune guerrier avait eu bien des aventures avec des hommes, mais Sif se souvint des querelles et bagarres pour avoir le dessus sur l'autre. La relation du même sexe à Asgard était tout aussi répandue que les relations homme et femme, mais beaucoup plus sanglantes et dures.

La jeune femme se souvint que Fandral leur avait assuré qu'il ne finirait jamais sa vie avec un homme, préférant dormir sereinement dans les bras d'une jeune demoiselle à la fin de sa vie, que se tuer à savoir qui des deux seraient le plus fort. Dans ce domaine-là, Thor n'avait pas trop de soucis lorsqu'il avait des relations avec d'autres hommes, mais Fandral restait le plus frêle des deux.

« Vous allez devoir donc côtoyer plus longuement cet homme qui se trouve être si agaçant, » glissa la jeune femme.

Odin poussa un long soupir, se souvenant du festin.

« J'y ferais abstraction si c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour la prophétie, » assura-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte aux côtés de Sif. « Je vais aller en toucher un mot aux conseillers. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Couloir **

Peter avait croisé Gamora qui partait se coucher, et avait pris de ses nouvelles. Celle-ci semblait en forme, et le jeune homme en fut soulagé. Il avait donc continué sa marche jusqu'à ses quartiers, mais avait croisé à nouveau Fandral.

Le guerrier tenta de rester neutre, pourtant sa joue lui faisait encore souffrir.

« Alors monsieur le voleur de mes deux, on cherche une nouvelle cible ? » ricana Peter qui abaissa la poignée de sa porte de chambre.

Fandral se figea et lui lança un regard mauvais, ne comprenant pas totalement ses critiques.

« Tu mériterais que je te découpe la langue, gamin, » grinça le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh, Zoro veut encore une fois se battre ? »

« Tu es d'une lâcheté sans pareille… M'avoir poignardé dans le dos… » lâcha Fandral en serrant les poings, ne comprenant pas non plus le surnom de Zoro.

Peter mis quelque temps à comprendre la métaphore et hocha donc la tête, sans ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

« Je te l'ai dit, on ne me vole pas. »

Son sourire était agaçant, et Fandral aurait aimé lui envoyer son poing dans la face.

« Un jour, on reprendra où l'on s'était arrêté… » maugréa le blond, sachant qu'il était interdit de se battre dans les enceintes du palais.

Ce Peter Quill avait le don de ruiner sa bonne humeur.

« Ouais, c'est ça, part t'entrainer, l'arlequin ! »

Après cette petite insulte, Peter ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Mais il ne put rien faire car Fandral l'empoigna par le col de son t-shirt pour le plaquer lourdement contre le mur du couloir. Décidément, deux fois en l'espace de quelques minutes, c'était beaucoup.

« Ne me manques pas de respect. Tu es ici chez nous, alors ferme ce qui se sers de bouche, parasite, » lâcha le blond entre ses dents, le poing serré proche du visage de Peter.

Peter plaqua ses deux mains contre ses épaules pour le faire reculer brutalement, mais Fandral ne se laissa pas faire et plaqua son corps contre le sien.

« Tu as compris ? Je ne veux plus t'entendre, » râla le blond.

Peter fronça les sourcils face à la force colossale de l'homme face à lui, mais finit par sourire. Il enclencha alors ses chaussures à propulsion, et s'envola de quelques mètres, faisant reculer Fandral de surprise, toussotant sous la fumée.

Cependant, Peter descendit bien vite à terre, ses chaussures n'étant pas faites pour de long voyage, et en profita pour lever son pied devant le guerrier et lui asséner un coup de propulsion.

Fandral reçu la décharge de plein fouet et s'étala contre le sol, sur le dos, poussant un cri de surprise. Peter, fier de lui, lâcha un léger rire.

« Je vais te tuer ! » cria le blond en se redressant, dégainant son épée qui brilla sous la lumière des bougies.

Plaquant une main contre sa ceinture, Peter devint livide. Sous le feu de l'action, il avait complètement oublié qu'il ne possédait plus ses armes chéries qu'il trimbalait toujours avec lui.

« Oh, putain… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même en reculant d'un pas, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

« Et tu me traites de putain en plus ! » hurla Fandral qui était décidément furieux, s'apprêtant à lui donner un coup d'épée puissant contre son épaule.

Peter évita par chance le coup, et tourna les talons, pour détaler comme un lapin, la peur au ventre. Elle semblait bien aiguisée, son arme.

« C'est une expression, abruti ! » s'exclama Peter en entendant les bruits de pas menaçants du guerrier derrière lui.

Fandral n'entendit pas raison, et coursa le jeune homme à travers le couloir, décidé à lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

* * *

_Pour ceux qui ont lu ma fanfic "Le Dernier Espoir", peut-être avez-vous découvert le clin d'oeil que j'ai glissé dans ce chapitre !_

_Merci pour vous review, et de me lire, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant !_

_Faites moi part de vos avis, s'il vous plaît, et gros bisous à tous en espérant que vous passez de bonnes vacances !_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, le rapprochement des deux hommes :)_


	6. Un sauvetage malgré eux

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 5  
**Un sauvetage malgré eux**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Couloirs royaux **

Sif et Odin entendirent de drôles de cris provenant du couloir adjacent. Ils se stoppèrent donc, tentant de percevoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Soudain, au carrefour, ils entrevirent deux hommes filer à toute allure. Le premier, Peter et le second, Fandral armé d'une épée.

« Devons-nous intervenir ? » demanda la jeune femme en s'apprêtant à sortir son épée pour arrêter le blond.

« Non, » soupira Odin. « Laissons-les faire plus ample connaissance. »

« Et si Fandral le tue… ? »

Odin secoua la tête.

« Les prophéties sont les plus puissantes, ma belle Sif. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Jardin extérieur **

Peter Quill serrait les dents, sentant son genou lui lancer des piques de douleur à chaque choc lorsqu'il posait le pied au sol. Il avait encore des séquelles de l'atterrissage plus que forcé. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se plaindre. Derrière lui, un guerrier voulait le couper en rondelles. Mais Fandral portait une épée, il serait fatigué bien plus vite que lui, non ?

Pourtant, Peter eut l'impression que cet homme n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire si rapidement, il continuait de lui hurler dessus :

« Arrête-toi et viens te battre comme un homme, sale lâche ! »

Bien sûr, Peter ne s'arrêta pas, et préféra même accélérer. Cependant, ses jambes étaient encore trop douloureuses. Et évidemment, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs du palais pour l'aider. Seules quelques femmes de chambre les observaient étrangement, s'écartant du passage.

« Je suis votre invité ! » s'exclama Peter qui ralentit alors le pas lorsqu'il se mit à descendre les escaliers qui menaient à l'extérieur, ne voyant plus son bourreau.

Fandral apparut alors à la porte, l'épée toujours entre ses deux mains, prêt à en démordre, et Peter accéléra à nouveau, dévalant l'escalier en marbre pour pénétrer dans le jardin arrière du palais, tout en lui criant d'être indulgent et que tout ceci n'était qu'une blague.

« On ne se moque pas du grand Fandral ! » hurla le blond qui se moqua indirectement du _Star Lord_ du terrien.

Peter courait à en perdre halène à travers l'herbe, se dirigeant grâce au rayon de la lune éblouissant au loin et des quelques fenêtres encore allumées dans le palais.

Entendant toujours les pas de son poursuivant se rapprocher, Peter ne se posa pas de question, et pénétra dans le petit bois qui cachait presque toute lumière, et il courut à l'aveuglette, une main devant lui pour le parer de toute éventualité, écartant et éjectant les branches et feuilles qui le gênaient dans sa course.

« Je connais Asgard comme ma poche ! Souviens-t-en la prochaine fois ! » s'exclama Fandral à travers les bois.

« Bordel, ce qu'il peut être susceptible… » maugréa Peter pour lui-même. « Il commence réellement à me fa-… »

Mais il se coupa net, lâchant un cri de surprise lorsqu'il glissa sur le dos pour commencer à dévaler une pente dans la nuit la plus totale, son corps endolorit se frottant aux feuilles mortes et humides.

Après quelques gémissements de douleur rapides, des bruits de feuilles froissées et d'une masse lourde projetée à toute vitesse, le calme revint. En effet, Peter se trouvait au pied de cette pente, se redressant difficilement, une main plaquer contre son dos. Heureusement qu'il n'avait heurté aucun arbre où son crâne se serait brisé.

« Putain ! » lâcha-t-il en serrant les dents, tentant de se relever.

Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit la lune se refléter dans un étang qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui. S'il tendait la main, il pouvait toucher l'eau si pure de cet étang. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas en hauteur, et il grinça les dents. S'il voulait définitivement le semer, il devait faire fît de la douleur et la fraicheur de cette eau.

Il inspira un grand coup et porta sa main à son oreille, enclenchant le casque de Star Lord qui lui permettait de respirer dans l'espace, mais aussi dans l'eau. Il craqua la jointure de ses doigts, et commença son ascension dans l'eau sombre.

« Allez… Seulement pour quelques secondes… Histoire de le semer… »

Puis il s'engouffra totalement dans l'eau, un frisson parcourant son échine. Il faisait froid. Il nagea ensuite à quelques mètres du bord, n'ayant alors plus pieds, serrant les dents sous la fraicheur de l'eau. Il compta les secondes, et ne sentait presque plus ses mains au milieu de cette eau gelée.

« Ça va, j'ai vu pire lorsque je suis parti sauver Gamora dans l'espace… » pensa-t-il en claquant des dents.

Soudain, il lui sembla que quelque chose avait bougé dans l'eau. Grâce à des verres infrarouges intégrés à son heaume, il pouvait voir à quelques mètres devant lui, même s'il faisait très sombre. Puis, une ombre noire passa à sa gauche, et il se retourna en sursautant, ses jambes brassant l'eau sous lui. Rien.

« Il ne m'a quand même pas retrouvé… » pensa-t-il amèrement.

Soudain, il vit une seconde ombre devant lui qui semblait l'observer. C'était quelque chose de gros et noir que son capteur ne semblait ne pas détecter.

« C'est quoi ce truc… ? »

Et cette chose s'élança alors vers lui. Il sentit des crocs se planter dans son bras droit, et il poussa un cri de douleur, tentant de remonter à la surface.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Bibliothèque **

Odin avait finit par se rendre à l'évidence. Dans sa colère, Fandral pourrait faire quelque chose de totalement irréfléchi. Il avait donc décidé de se rendre dans la bibliothèque du palais pour demander un service à la magicienne qui protégeait cet endroit, professeur de magie à temps partiel.

Sif l'avait suivi, n'ayant plus grand-chose à faire, et ayant été bien réveillé par l'arrivée de Peter dans sa chambre.

Il n'avait donc pas fallu longtemps pour que la magicienne dévoile une coupe en or déjà pleine d'eau et qu'une image apparaisse au sein du récipient. Cette image était centrée sur les deux hommes, Fandral courant derrière Peter arme à la main.

« S'il quitte le palais, nous ne pourrons plus les suivre, mon roi, » avertit la vieille femme en jetant un coup d'œil vers Odin.

« Cette magie s'étend aussi aux jardins, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le roi sans quitter la coupe des yeux.

La vieille femme hocha donc la tête. Sif de son côté, resta perplexe. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet objet magique. Avec ceci, Odin pouvait avoir le total contrôle de son palais. Il pouvait voir la personne qu'il voulait. C'était presque effrayant.

« S'il espère semer Fandral dans ce bois, il fait fausse route, » remarqua Odin en fronçant les sourcils. « Il connaît ce bois dans les moindres recoins. »

Sif aurait voulu rajouter qu'il partait souvent faire quelques galipettes avec de jeunes guerrières dans ce bois, mais se tut, n'étant pas très intelligent de sortir ça maintenant. Odin quant à lui, lâcha un sourire ironique lorsqu'il vit Peter tomber le long de la pente comme un sac de patates.

« Rester focaliser sur Peter Quill, » ordonna le roi à la magicienne.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, et l'image de l'eau suivit le périple du jeune homme.

« Hum… Il se dirige vers le lac Mustafar… » glissa la jeune guerrière en reconnaissant l'eau noire du lac.

« Bon sang, pourquoi va-t-il dans l'eau ? » lâcha le roi en prenant la coupe entre ses mains.

« Son heaume doit pouvoir l'aider à respirer dans l'eau… » proposa Sif.

« Il ne devrait pas être là-… »

« Les Mustafas sont peut-être en train de couver en cette période, » espéra la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre inferieure, soudain anxieuse.

Odin resta silencieux, observant le jeune homme sous l'eau, semblant frigorifié. Soudain, ils entrevirent une ombre passer près de Peter.

« Il va se faire tuer ! » s'écria Sif en écarquilla les yeux.

« Allez chercher les gardes ! » s'exclama Odin en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Bois de Mustafar **

Fandral tournait en rond. Cet homme l'avait décidément perdu. Il grinça des dents et rengaina son épée, rebroussant chemin. Il s'arrêta alors proche de la fin de la pente, et observa le sol en plissant les yeux, aidé par les rayons de la lune. Il pouvait très clairement voir la trace qu'avait laissée le corps de Peter en roulant le long de la pente.

Il recula donc d'un pas, haussant les sourcils. Le sol était pourtant encore mouillé, et les pas de Peter devraient se montrer. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien.

Soudain il vit des traces qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Haussant un sourcil, il baissa les yeux, voyant que les traces continuaient jusqu'à lui, et même derrière lui. Ainsi, il se retourna.

« Par la barbe d'Odin… » murmura-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Les traces de pas conduisaient directement vers le lac. Un lac qui semblait effrayant aux yeux de Fandral, connaissant les êtres maîtres de ses lieux. Surtout sachant que Peter ne possédait aucune arme. Soudain, la tâche rougeâtre qui naissait petit à petit à quelques mètres du bord, éclairée par la lune, foudroya Fandral.

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'élançant alors dans l'eau, dégainant une petite dague, les dents serrées.

Il courut alors, freiné par l'eau gelée. Puis, attrapa le manche de la dague entre ses dents, et plongea. Il faisait si sombre, mais les rayons de la lune éclairaient quelques parties de l'eau. Il plissa donc les yeux, mais ne vit rien.

Remontant à la surface en toussotant tout en attrapant à nouveau sa dague, il fixa avec appréhension l'eau du lac.

« Peter ! » cria-t-il en nageant en avant, tentant de retrouver la partie de l'eau qui était devenue rouge.

Il était évident que Peter ne pouvait pas répondre.

« Bon sang ! » jura-t-il en plongeant à nouveau.

Mais se fut encore du noir total. Il faisait trop sombre, même avec la lune juste au-dessus de sa tête. Avant qu'il ne puisse jurer à nouveau, quelque chose remonta à la surface à quelques mètres, brassant des litres d'eau autour d'eux.

Il entendit un cri de douleur, et entrevit le visage de Peter Quill arrivé à la surface, vierge de tout heaume, surement endommagé par la chose. Cependant, la créature l'engloutit à nouveau dans l'eau en le tirant par la jambe sans que Peter ne puisse sortir autre chose de l'eau, ou tendre la main pour s'extraire de ce cauchemar.

Fandral ne perdit pas une seule seconde et plongea lui aussi, voyant une ombre noire autour d'une eau rougeâtre qui semblait se battre contre quelque chose. Il planta ensuite sa dague dans la peau noire et écailleuse de la chose, du sang s'échappant de cette plaie béante. L'ultrason que lança cette créature suite à sa blessure déchira presque les tympans de Fandral qui se boucha les oreilles à l'aide de ses deux mains, lâchant la dague qui disparut au fond de lac.

Le blond vu ensuite du coin de l'œil que l'animal laissa Peter de côté, celui-ci ayant perdu conscience, du rouge sortant doucement de plaies multiples. Fandral vit ensuite la créature charger sur lui. Et ni une ni deux, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait malgré les trombes d'eau qui l'entouraient, il sortit son épée, et de toutes ses forces, l'asséna contre la chose qui le percuta de plein fouet.

Fandral lâcha un gémissement sous la force, avalant la tasse et entrevit la créature tomber au fond de l'eau, le jeune guerrier ayant perforé son crâne. Mais il ne se réjouit pas trop vite, et remonta derechef à la surface en inspirant à fond. Son épée était trop lourde pour qu'il puisse repêcher Peter rapidement. Il serra les dents et il la lâcha au fond de l'eau puis déboucla sa ceinture qui comportait ses dagues. Puis, il plongea à nouveau, à la recherche de Peter Quill.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Bibliothèque **

Odin regardait nerveusement la coupe d'eau, la magicienne observant son roi d'un air inquiet. Sif venait de partir à l'instant avec des soldats, prêt à sauver Peter Quill. Mais c'était si loin pour que Peter survive à cette chose, désarmé.

« Mon roi, Fandral lui vient en aide. »

Odin eut le cœur serré. Fandral, tout comme Sif, Volstagg et Hogun, était pour lui comme ses enfants, étant si proches de lui et Thor depuis leur naissance. Et il vit son propre guerrier tuer l'une des créatures terrifiant ce lac en un coup d'épée malgré l'handicape de et eau.

« Maintenant, sauve Peter Quill, mon enfant… » murmura-t-il en fixant le jeune homme remonter à la surface en panique.

Lorsque Fandral se débarrassa de son attirail pour pouvoir être plus léger dans l'eau, Odin resta perplexe face à cette action.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Bord du lac Mustafar **

Fandral tira le corps de Peter contre la terre encore fraiche, mains sous ses aisselles, celui-ci étant inconscient. Il le lâcha ensuite contre le sol, et s'accroupit face à lui. Il remarqua que sa joue saignait abondamment. C'était surement ce coup qui avait endommagé son casque. De plus, son bras droit était ensanglanté.

« Sombre idiot ! » lâcha Fandral qui pencha son oreille vers ses lèvres pour voir si celui-ci respirait.

Cependant, Peter semblait comme mort. Aucune respiration n'émanait de son corps. Fandral serra les dents, et plaqua ses deux mains contre le torse du terrien pour lui faire un massage cardiaque.

Le vent qui soufflait fort contre son corps trempé fit frissonner le guerrier. Quelle était cette étrange peur qui germait au fond de lui. Certes, même en étant agaçant, Peter Quill ne méritait pas de mourir, mais au point de sentir la peur tenaillant ses entrailles, c'était un peu fort.

« Quill, soit un homme et réveilles-toi, » ordonna le blond en forçant un peu plus contre son torse.

Mais Peter resta inanimé, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux fermés. _Normal_ se mit à penser Fandral. Il avait perdu énormément de sang et devait être frigorifié. De plus il était resté durant une trop longue période dans l'eau, le temps que Fandral ait pu aller le retrouver avant qu'il n'ait touché le fond.

Paniqué, Fandral jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Mais il n'y avait personne. Puis, il reporta son regard vers le visage rougit de Peter Quill. Déterminé, il prit une inspiration, et boucha le nez du terrien de sa main libre prêt à lui faire du bouche-à-bouche.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu approcher son visage des lèvres du terrien pour lui apporter de l'air, celui-ci toussota et recracha de l'eau mélangée à du sang, ouvrant grands les yeux. Fandral se recula rapidement, surprit de ce réveil presque magique.

Peter tenta de rouler sur le ventre mais son bras le fit tordre de douleur, et il lâcha un gémissement tout en tirant la tête en arrière, une main contre son épaule.

« Surtout ne bouge pas, il faut arrêter l'hémorragie, » lui fit Fandral encore sous le choc, plaçant une main contre son bras.

Après un bref gémissement de douleur dû à la pression pourtant faible de la main de Fandral contre son membre endolorit, Peter lâcha un vague « une hémorragie ? »

Fandral ne répondit pas, tentant d'extirper doucement les restes de son t-shirt rougit mélangé au sang du bras du terrien. Peter râla en serrant les dents, attrapant brusquement le poignet de Fandral.

« J'ai besoin de faire un garrot… » répliqua Fandral sans pour autant brusquer Peter, stoppant tout gestes pour montrer qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal.

Fandral réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Avait-il le temps de l'amener au palais sur son dos ? Les forces de Fandral étaient presque à sec. Au moment où il commençait à désespérer face aux gémissements presque plaintifs de Peter, étant prêt à l'emporter avec lui sur son dos, il entendit des bruits de sabots.

Rapidement, il vit apparaître à travers le feuillage, quatre montures ainsi que leur cavalier. Sif dans le tas.

« Bon Dieu Sif ! Vous arrivez à temps ! » s'exclama Fandral.

Ni une ni deux, les trois soldats sautèrent de leur cheval pour se précipiter vers Peter Quill, et le transporter avec eux.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Salon principal **

Fandral était enroulé dans une dizaine de couverture, le nez rougit. Il avait surement attrapé froid, surtout en plein hiver. Odin, deux des conseillers et des aides soignantes étaient aussi dans le grand salon, discutant un peu plus loin.

Le guerrier éternua alors, claquant des dents. Puis, il se remémora la scène, fixant les lourdes portes du salon qui s'ouvriraient bientôt sur des magiciennes qui auraient peut-être pu sauver Peter Quill d'une hypotension et tout ce qui allait avec.

Le jeune homme regrettait amèrement d'avoir laissé couler au fond du lac son épée et ses dagues. Certes, avec il aurait été incapable de remonter Peter assez vite, mais pour lui, c'était une véritable perte.

« Il a intérêt à être vivant… » railla Fandral lorsque Odin se dirigea vers lui.

« Je suis fier de toi Fandral, » commença le roi en s'installant près de lui dans le canapé. « Tu as su te battre contre cette chose, et tu n'as pas paniqué face à la situation. »

« J'ai vécu bien pire, mon Roi. »

« Je te remercie donc, Fandral. »

Odin lui lança un léger sourire que le jeune homme ne sut interpréter.

« Cet homme semble important pour toi, » continua le roi en fixant de nouveau la porte.

Fandral fronça les sourcils, comprenant enfin où voulait en venir Odin.

« Vous faites erreur sur la personne, » répliqua-t-il en se redressant. « J'ai aidé cet homme car je suis humain, je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Mais il ne s'agit pas de lui, mon roi. »

Odin ne put retenir un sourire et hocha la tête.

« Ouvre bien l'œil, souviens-toi de la prophétie, » fit le roi en se levant.

Fandral le suivit des yeux.

« _Il est proche sans l'être à vos yeux,_ » répéta Odin en se dirigeant vers les conseillers qui semblaient l'attendre.

Cette fois-ci, le cœur de Fandral rata un battement. Il se mit à réfléchir, les mains tremblantes, mais cette fois-ci, pas par le froid. Il n'entendit même pas les magiciennes ouvrir la porte pour leur annoncer que Peter Quill était bel et bien en vie.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Chambre de Peter Quill**

Les oiseaux chantaient et la pièce où dormait le terrien était éclairée d'une douce lumière orangée. Ce fut donc la seconde fois que Peter Quill se réveilla avec un mal de crâne énorme. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et tenta de se rappeler de son périple. Comment était-il venu jusqu'à son lit ?

Tout en se redressant, il sentit une faiblesse dans son bras droit, et il remarqua que celui-ci était bandé jusqu'à son épaule, sous un t-shirt évasé asgardien. Il ferma et ouvrit son poing, vérifiant qu'il était toujours maître de son corps. A première vue, son bras était toujours intact malgré une petite douleur de lacération et une fébrilité.

Il se souvint soudain de ce lac noir. De cette bestiole qui fonçait sur lui si vite. De cette chose qui l'attirait vers le fond. Du sang qui coulait de sa plaie. Du violent coup de nageoire contre son casque. Et tout ça en violent choc de souvenir. Il ferma donc les yeux, et plaqua ses deux mains contre son crâne.

« Peter ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta, et manqua de tomber à la renverse lorsqu'il recula à l'autre bout du matelas.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

C'était Gamora qui était assise sur une chaise proche du lit, tasse de thé quelconque entre les mains. Celle-ci l'observait étrangement, comme s'il était devenu fou.

« Ga-… Gamora… ? Que fais-tu ici… ? Et… Comment j'ai atterri là ? »

« Calme-toi, » lui intima la jeune femme en se levant. « Tes plaies sont soudées grâce à de la magie le temps de la cicatrisation, mais ceci reste fragile. Tu as failli mourir. Une troisième fois en moins d'une semaine. »

Dans sa tête, Peter se remémora les trois fois, et il faut dire que c'était plus que l'habitude. Puis, il se détendit et s'adossa au mur, contre les oreilles, se massant la nuque de sa main libre.

« Tout est flou… J'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé… »

« Ça fait toute une journée que tu dors, » fit la jeune femme en lui tendant la tasse chaude que Peter accepta sans la lâcher des yeux. « C'est même un miracle que ton cœur n'est pas lâché sous le froid, le peu de souffle, la pression de l'eau, l'attaque de la bête et tout le sang que tu as perdu. »

« Ouah… Je vais finir par croire que je suis immortel, » ironisa-t-il en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

Le thé n'était pas si mauvais, et Peter mourrait de soif. Et de faim aussi.

« De quoi te rappelles-tu ? » demanda Gamora en reprenant place assise.

« De cette bête qui m'emmenait vers le fond… Enfin, je crois. »

Il n'était pas très sûr que ça soit la réalité. Pourtant, la fille adoptive de Thanos hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« Puis Fandral t'a sauvé de peu. Et te voilà ici. »

Au prénom de cet homme, Peter tendit l'oreille. Fandral l'avait sauvé ? Alors que juste avant il lui semblait que le guerrier voulait le tuer dans d'atroces souffrances.

« Et maintenant, il se fait charrier par ses amis, » raconta Gamora en lâchant un léger rire. « Il aurait laissé tomber au fond de l'eau sa précieuse épée et ses dagues juste pour te venir en aide. »

Peter l'observa longuement, sourcils froncés.

« Qui te dit que ce n'est pas lui la personne qui t'attendait dans un château ? » renchérit la jeune femme on ne peut plus sérieuse. « _Celui_ dont la pierre parlait. »

Ecarquillant les yeux de surprise, Peter finit par éclater de rire en secouant la tête.

« LUI ? La seule chose qui pourrait se dérouler entre nous, c'est un duel à mort ! Il est si… Prétentieux. »

« Tout comme toi. Et puis il t'a sauvé la vie je te fais remarquer. »

« Oui, j'irais le remercier comme toute personne normale, mais ça s'arrête là. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas le premier à dire qu'en étant bi' il y a deux fois plus de plaisir ? »

Peter lui lança un regard lourd, et finit par secouer la tête.

« Si je dois finir ma vie, ça sera avec une femme qui puisse me donner des enfants. »

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu avais tout planifié… »

Le silence se fit, et Peter but sa tasse dans le calme le plus complet, cogitant pourtant sur les paroles de la jeune femme. Fandral l'avait ainsi sauvé. Et étrangement, il sentit une vague euphorie face à l'action du guerrier.

« Ce gars a beau avoir un physique assez… Potable, nous ne sommes absolument pas compatibles, » finit-il par avouer en déposant brutalement la tasse contre la table de nuit, grimaçant soudain d'avoir étiré son bras.

« Les contraires s'attirent. »

« S'il t'intéresse tant ce gars-là ! Va le voir ! » s'exclama Peter visiblement agacé par cette conversation.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme se leva, sourire aux lèvres, et récupéra la tasse.

« Je vais avertir les gardes que tu es réveillé, tu dois surement être affamé. »

Peter répondit par un simple grognement, fixant Asgard à travers la fenêtre, tournant le dos à la jeune femme qui quitta la pièce.

* * *

_Fandral commence à avoir des doutes héhé_

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci pour vos reviews, et gros bisous je vous aime !_

_Prochain chapitre : **Doutes et incertitudes **_


	7. Doutes et incertitudes

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 6  
**Doutes et incertitudes**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard - Souterrain**

Fandral pénétra dans le souterrain, air grave marqué au visage. Il était seul, et sa présence ici n'était connue par personne, sauf la gardienne qui l'avait laissé entrer.

Il avait passé toute une journée à réfléchir, ayant même des temps d'absence lorsqu'il s'entrainait avec Hogun dans le parc du palais. Tout le monde comptait sur lui, et dès qu'il croisait une connaissance, celle-ci lui demandait où il en était dans sa recherche. Car évidemment, malgré le secret professionnel, presque tout le palais était au courant pour la prophétie. Fandral était nommé « le sauveur » dans les messes basses.

Et il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. C'est donc avec un pas déterminé qu'il se dirigea vers les objets précieux du souterrain. Il trouva rapidement la boîte en pierre et l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes. Il était surement dangereux d'utiliser trop souvent d'affiler une telle puissance. Mais qu'importe, il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Il devait en savoir plus sur sa destinée. S'il s'agissait de Gamora, Peter ou même l'un des trois autres. Quoi que, deux d'entre eux n'était pas très proche de la race humaine.

« Gamora, ou Quill… ? » murmura-t-il tout haut en attrapant la pierre doucement.

Il y eut comme un flash et encore ce sentiment de vide. Mais il n'entendit rien. La voix ne se manifesta apparemment pas. Fandral fronça les sourcils, et se retourna, observant ce vaste paysage blanc. Il n'y avait rien comme toujours.

« _Pourquoi es-tu encore là ?_ »

Fandral sursauta, manquant de lâcher la pierre. La voix était de nouveau là. Mais ce qui le surprit, c'est que cette voix ne semblait pas lui déclarer quelque chose pour ensuite s'éteindre. Non, cette fois-ci, elle lui parlait directement. Elle lui posait une question.

« J'ai besoin de plus d'informations, » tenta le blond en cherchant des yeux une quelconque forme.

Il attendit donc une réponse. Mais pendant quelques minutes, il lui semblait entendre une respiration lente et lointaine. Pensant donc que la voix ne lui répondrait pas et que tout ceci était un rêve, il se prépara à fermer les yeux pour quitter ce monde étrange.

« _Tu as assez de réponse._ »

De nouveau, Fandral sursauta, et jeta un coup d'œil en hauteur.

« J'ai besoin de savoir laquelle des personnes est la bonne, » renchérit Fandral en serrant plus fort la pierre.

« _Qu'est-ce qui te bloque autant ?_ »

Cette fois-ci, Fandral pris un air surprit, et fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« _Tu sais pertinemment celui qui te rendra plus fort._ »

_Celui_ ? Fandral resta silencieux, les yeux baissés, semblant réfléchir. Cette voix avait bien dit « celui », ce n'était pas une métaphore ?

« _Je pensais pourtant que les Asgardien étaient très ouvert._ »

Soudain, Fandral se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas. Il était en train de parler à cette voix si puissante. A la voix qui émanait de la pierre de prophétie.

« _Non tu ne rêves pas. Et passe outre tes bonnes paroles qui sont de l'ancien temps._ »

« Quelles belles paroles ? »

Trop tard, Fandral sentit à nouveau le vide, et ses poumons exploser. Il lâcha la pierre qui lui semblait être brûlante, et il tomba.

Ouvrant les yeux, il était allongé dans le souterrain, le cœur battant, la gardienne tentant de le réanimer.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Salon des invités **

« Alors comme ça on aime les bains de minuit ? » ricana Rocket allongé de tout son long dans le canapé du salon, vers de vin à la main.

Peter lui lança un sourire ironique lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce pour ensuite se jeter contre un fauteuil moelleux.

« J'ai survécu, une fois encore, » sourit Peter en attrapant à l'aide de son bras non bandé une assiette pleine de fruits en tous genres.

« Ouais, la princesse sauvée par le mousquetaire ! » s'éclaffa Rocket, suivit d'un large sourire de la part de Groot.

Gamora adossé contre l'une des colonnes de la pièce non loin de ses amies, contemplant le paysage en contrebas, tendit l'oreille sans pour cela se retourner.

« Je t'emmerde Rocket, c'était ça où se faire découper en rondelles par cet idiot de Zoro ! »

Rocket hocha la tête distraitement en faisant mine de se curer les ongles.

« Je remercie le ciel d'avoir oublié ma veste dans la chambre, ou elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est, » continua le terrien en s'allongeant presque contre le dossier du fauteuil, fixant le plafond dorée. « Enfin, qui remercier ? Parce que là, on est quand même dans le repaire des Dieux ! »

« J'aimerais rencontrer ce fameux Thor, » glissa Drax qui aiguisait l'une de ses dagues aux côtés de Groot. « Et me battre contre lui. »

« Occuper sur terre… » répliqua Peter qui pourtant, se souvenant d'une des photos contenue dans les messages de Nick Fury, leur montrant les Avengers encore actifs.

« Qui sait c'est peut-être ce mousquetaire le gars dont parlait la voix. »

Le bruit strident de la dague qui se faisait entretenir se stoppa net, et Gamora tourna légèrement la tête pour voir si c'était bien Rocket qui avait dit cela avec un tel sérieux. Peter quant à lui, se redressa lentement, sourcil haussé.

« Quill, malgré ma surprise, » commença le colosse en rangeant doucement sa dague dans son carquois. « Je te souhaite du bonheur. »

« Mais vous déraillez totalement ! » cingla Peter en se levant. « Il m'a volé ! Il m'a insulté ! Il a voulu me tuer ! »

« Pour ensuite te sauver d'une mort certaine, » continua Rocket d'une voix lasse. « En délaissant des biens extrêmement précieux pour lui. »

La rumeur s'était rapidement propagé, jusqu'aux oreilles de Rocket qui gardait précieusement ses informations sauvegarder dans l'une de ses machines. Qui sait, il pourrait vendre très cher ses informations plus tard ! De plus, les femmes de chambre ne faisaient que papoter.

« Et cette femme aux longs cheveux bruns ? Vous l'oubliez peut-être ? » lâcha Peter en surplombant Rocket toujours allongé sur le canapé.

« Eh bah va y, continue de la draguer ! On attend de voir comment tu finis ! » ricana l'animal en faisant du vent avec sa main pour intimer à Peter de se reculer.

Décidément, déjà Gamora, puis Rocket, ils s'étaient tous passé le mot ! Peter serra les dents, et pour éviter d'autres remarques de la part de ses amis, plaça son casque rapidement contre ses oreilles pour se mettre à écouter de la musique, une fois allongé sur l'un des canapés somptueux.

Gamora de son côté, quitta la pièce, n'aimant pas restez inactif trop longtemps.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Couloir **

Etant proche de Sif, Fandral savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle dans les moments les plus durs. Thor, et les autres étaient bien trop immatures quand il s'agissait de relation. De plus, Fandral avait une image à conserver qu'il ne déchirait pas, sauf devant la jeune femme.

« Sif… ! »

La jeune femme qui se rendait dans la salle du réfectoire pour déjeuner se figea net, n'ayant pas entendu Fandral arriver.

« Quand je vois ton visage, ça ne me dit rien de bon… » fit-elle en croisant les bras.

Fandral leva les yeux au ciel, encore un peu fébrile suite à la pierre de prophétie.

« Je suis retourné voir mon futur, » expliqua-t-il à voix basse.

La jeune femme remarqua alors que ceci semblait sérieux, et renchérit à voix basse elle aussi.

« C'est dangereux d'être si proche de ce pouvoir en si peu de temps. »

« Je sais, je sais… Et devine quoi ! La voix m'a parlé. A moi ! »

Sif fronça les sourcils, se demandant si son ami ne se moquait pas d'elle.

« Je suis sérieux Sif, » répliqua le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un qui les épiait. « Et selon cette voix, il s'agit de… De ce _lâche_ ! »

Sif tenta par-dessus tout de ne pas sourire. Et hocha donc posément la tête.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de te surprendre plus que ça… » lâcha le guerrier suspicieux.

« Tu sais, avec toi rien ne m'étonne. Tu l'as quand même sauvé en sacrifiant ton épée. »

A ce souvenir, Fandral sentit son cœur se serrer. C'est vrai que son épée était importante. Mais là où elle avait atterri, dans le noir le plus total au milieu de bêtes inconnues, mieux valait la laisser là.

« Il est vrai que monsieur Quill n'est pas vraiment ton genre. Tu préfères les femmes brunes plantureuses et les hommes bruns plus costauds que ce terrien. Mais bon, c'est bien si tu changes un peu de registre. »

« J'en sais trop rien, Sif ! Depuis qu'on se connaît, c'est que bagarres sur bagarres ! »

« Tu le trouves attrayant ? »

« … Mon envie de coucher avec lui est presque nulle. »

« Tu as peut-être de petits sentiments au fond de toi… ? »

« Une envie de le frapper pour son comportement.»

Ce que ne dira jamais Fandral, c'est que les cauchemars qu'il faisait depuis la nuit au lac le laissait tout chose. Revoir Peter Quill entre la vie et la mort, au bord de ce lac, la respiration coupée au milieu de son sang, lui laissait un arrière-goût amer à chaque fois. Sif soupira et croisa les bras.

« C'est parce que la prophétie est trop ancrée dans ta tête ! Il faut que tu oublies cette histoire, elle t'oblige à penser différemment, et tu ne peux pas t'ouvrir. Apprends à connaître Quill sans pour autant lui rentrer dedans. Sois gentil. Fais comme si c'était un gars normal. »

« Un gars qui me pompe l'air. S'il avait été un Asgardien normal, je ne lui aurais pas adressé la parole. »

« Tu juges trop le physique, Fandral. »

« Absolument pas ! » s'offusqua le guerrier en prenant un air de victime. « Il-… Il est pas si mal, mais-… »

« Ok, tu as seulement trop de fierté, tu ne veux pas l'admettre. »

Sif fit mine de s'en aller, mais Fandral lui attrapa le poignet, l'empêchant d'avancer davantage.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… » fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je te demande seulement de ne pas l'éviter parce que tu sais que c'est lui. Leur vaisseau ne va pas mettre des années à se reconstruire. Mets de côté cette prophétie. »

Puis, la jeune femme s'extirpa de son emprise, et détourna les talons. Fandral soupira alors, se massant la nuque. Il avait toujours préféré faire la cour à des femmes, c'était plus doux qu'avec les guerriers d'Asgard.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Couloir adjacent **

Gamora écoutait la conversation entre Fandral et Sif, plaquer contre le mur, les yeux fermés pour entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… »

« Je te demande seulement de ne pas l'éviter parce que tu sais que c'est lui. Leur vaisseau ne va pas mettre des années à se reconstruire. Mets de côté cette prophétie. »

Une prophétie ? Etait-ce une coïncidence ? Et puis, de qui parlaient-ils ? Une personne de l'équipe apparemment. Il y avait donc bien un plan, et Gamora se réjouit de voir qu'elle avait raison.

Lorsque la jeune guerrière quitta la conversation pour se diriger vers Gamora, la gardienne de la galaxie respira un grand coup, sortant doucement l'une des dagues de Drax. Puis, dès que Sif tourna pour pénétrer dans le couloir de la jeune femme, Gamora l'attrapa par l'épaule, et la plaqua brutalement contre le mur, dague sous la gorge.

« Comment avez vous récupéré vos armes ? » lâcha Sif, sourcils froncé, étant prise de peu.

« Odin nous a remis seulement les dagues après le petit excès de caprice de Quill. »

Mais avant que Gamora ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Sif dégaina son épée, attrapant le poignet menaçant de la femme à la peau verte, la faisant reculer.

« Quels sont tes motifs ? » demanda Sif en fronçant les sourcils, pointant la jeune femme du bout de son épée.

Gamora fut surprise de la force de la jeune femme. Les Asgardiens n'étaient pas des demi-Dieux pour rien.

« Je vous ai entendus parler d'une prophétie… Nous ne sommes pas ici pour rien, » lâcha Gamora en serrant plus fort la dague, décidé à s'en servir. « Derrière cette hospitalité, se cache donc bien autre chose… »

Réfléchissant quelques secondes, Sif finit par baisser son épée, sous le regard intrigué de Gamora.

« Peter Quill vous a-t-il parlé d'une prophétie lui aussi ? » demanda la guerrière en haussant un sourcil.

Gamora resta tout d'abord silencieuse, recollant petit à petit les pièces du puzzle.

« En effet, » finit-elle par avouer, suspicieuse.

« Nommant fidélité et un mal dans ce monde ? »

Gamora hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Il y a quelqu'un dans ce palais qui a aussi eu le même genre de prophétie. »

Soudain, Gamora se souvint alors des avances qu'avait utilisées Fandral sur elle. Et des avances que faisait Peter pour Sif. Tout était lié, elle en était certaine.

« Votre ami et Fandral sont liés par cette prophétie. »

La jeune femme à la peau verte plissa les yeux. Alors cette prophétie était donc vraie.

« Odin nous a demandé de tout faire pour mener à bien cette prophétie, car le monde entier, ainsi que les galaxies, commencent tous à tomber dans la pénombre. Un mal énorme se propage. Et nous devons tout faire pour mener à bien cette mission. »

« Je vois, » fit Gamora en abaissant sa dague. « Ainsi donc, nous devons croire cette prophétie. »

« Ici, nous prenons très au sérieux les prophéties. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se toisèrent du regard, ne laissant absolument rien transparaitre. Puis, Sif prit la parole sans la lâcher des yeux :

« Surtout, n'en parlé pas à Quill. Fandral est déjà au courant, et c'est bien assez contraignant au final. »

« Assurément. »

Puis, après un ultime regard, Sif tourna les talons, et quitta les couloirs. C'était donc seulement à Fandral de jouer, mais Gamora connaissait Peter Quill, têtu comme il était. Elle n'allait pas rester là à rien faire

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Jardin du palais**

Fandral attendait, caché derrière un arbre comme un gamin prit au en faute. Il plissait les yeux, observant Peter Quill au loin, celui-ci parlant avec Rocket et Groot. Le guerrier le détaillait des yeux, passant en revue ses moindres détails.

« T'as peut-être quelques muscles, tu restes trop maigre à mon goût… » maugréa Fandral en plissant davantage les yeux pour le voir mieux. « Et tes cheveux bouclés comme un mouton par endroits… Et je ne parle même pas de ta tenue vestimentaire… »

Si quelqu'un tombait sur Fandral planqué derrière cet arbre, en train de parler tout seul, cette personne serait surement allée voir l'une des magiciennes pour le soigner.

« T'es même pas un guerrier. T'es quoi d'ailleurs ? T'es un Midgardien en plus. Ces personnes bien trop faibles pour survivre longtemps en temps de guerre… »

Puis, Peter lâcha un léger rire, souriant à pleine dent, surement dû à une absurdité de la part de Rocket, car celui-ci se mit à lui crier dessus. Et Fandral pencha un peu la tête sur le côté. Ce rire l'ébranla bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Ce fut la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire.

« Hum, hum… »

Ce raclement de gorge le fit sursauter, et il maudit son comportement de harceleur. Cependant, il remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait que de Sif adossé à un arbre juste à côté, caché du petit groupe.

« Je suppose que tu ne viendras pas t'entrainer avec nous, » glissa la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

« Non, je suis trop occupé à le dévorer des yeux… C'est ça que tu veux entendre ? » lâcha Fandral sans quitter le jeune terrien des yeux.

« C'est pas en restant passif que tu vas avancer. »

« Je ne suis jamais passif, ma très chère Sif. Je tâte seulement le terrain. »

Sif observa ensuite Peter Quill en train d'éviter les petits coups de poing de l'animal tout en riant, et elle hocha la tête. Puis, elle apposa une main contre l'épaule de son ami.

« Je vous souhaite bien du bonheur. »

« Pourquoi cette phrase me sonne étrangement ironique… ? »

Sif lâcha un léger rire, et quitta ensuite son ami pour aller s'entrainer avec ses amis. Fandral ne délaissait jamais un entrainement, surtout celui du jeudi après-midi car il s'agissait du passage des plus belles femmes d'Asgard sortant tout droit de l'école de couture. L'un des nombreux jours où Fandral pouvait se pavaner devant de belles créatures pour finir sa nuit en bonne compagnie.

Puis, Fandral soupira. Il avait faim, il ne pourrait pas réfléchir correctement s'il ne mangeait pas. De plus, il avait raté le déjeuner, étant allé parler à Odin sous les ordres de Sif.

Mais au moment où il tournait les talons, Peter Quill recula de trois bons mètres, Rocket ayant réussi à lui sauter au visage, l'animal tirant les cheveux du terrien. De ce fait, Peter se percuta contre Fandral tout en criant de douleur sous les coups de Rocket.

« Hey ! » s'exclama Fandral n'ayant pas remarqué tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de sa future âme sœur.

Rocket sauta directement au sol, et Peter se retourna, une main contre son crâne endolorit. Et là, leur regard se croisa. Le souffle de Fandral se coupa.

« Euh… Rocket, tu pourrais t'excuser, à cause de toi j'ai bousculé mon sauveur ! »

Le jeune homme fut heureux de pouvoir reposer ses yeux vers Rocket, et non pas vers les pupilles étrangement noir du guerrier.

« Moi je n'ai qu'un mot : le destin ! » ricana Rocket en sautant sur l'épaule de Groot.

Puis, quelque peu mal à l'aise, Peter se retourna vers Fandral qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. En effet, Peter avait bien entendu les dires de Rocket. Cet homme l'avait sauvé en sacrifiant un objet précieux pour lui. Si précieux que tout le palais le savait.

« Ouais, merci pour hier, » lâcha Peter en se grattant nerveusement le crâne.

« C'était avant-hier, » répliqua seulement Fandral, indescriptiblement.

« Ah. Je suis un peu décalé. »

« Ça ne fait rien. Sinon, pas de quoi. »

Puis, Peter lui lâcha un large sourire qui était presque idiot, digne du grand Peter Quill. Fandral hocha donc la tête, et tourna les talons, quittant le petit groupe. Derechef, Peter lâcha son sourire et se tourna vers Groot et Rocket, l'animal, air moqueur au visage.

« Cet enfoiré et froid comme un pic à glace ! » s'exclama le terrien, à voix basse.

« Un peu de respect. C'est surement ton futur mari… ! » s'esclaffa Rocket qui se délectait de la situation. « Sinon, très belle métaphore, Drax aurait aimé. En rajoutant bien sûr que-… »

« La ferme, Rocket. Comme prévu, j'ai souri, j'ai été gentil et-… »

« Et totalement pathétique ! » rit Rocket en donnant une tape contre l'épaule de Groot pour montrer à quel point c'était drôle. « Tu bégayais presque comme une fillette ! »

Dans sa tête, Peter s'obligeait à respirer en comptant jusqu'à trois, pour ne pas sauter sur l'animal et lui faire la peau. Depuis le début de la journée, Rocket s'amusait à faire rager Peter, et Peter avait compris le truc. Il fallait rester neutre.

« Et comme je le disais, je n'ai absolument rien ressenti. Au suivant maintenant ! »

Et Peter quitta lui aussi le jardin, ayant déjà visité pas mal de fois le palais et le jardin, voulant un peu se reposer. Il est vrai que sa jambe lui faisait toujours souffrir.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Réfectoire **

Fandral restait silencieux face à son assiette maintenant vide, fourchette encore en main. Il était seul dans la pièce, et le calme l'aidait à réfléchir. Le sourire du jeune terrien restait gravé dans sa mémoire, ainsi que son rire. Et ce sourire idiot qu'il lui avait lancé un peu avant qu'il ne quitte les lieux.

« Si je ne connaissais rien de notre destinée, qu'est-ce que je ferais… ? » s'interrogea-t-il en fermant les yeux après avoir posé délicatement sa fourchette.

Il est vrai que ce n'était pas le genre de Fandral, mais pourtant en l'observant bien, il y avait de petite chose qui l'attirait. Son sourire par exemple. Et peut-être aussi sa voix, même si elle lui servait à dire des choses idiotes.

Inconsciemment, il se laissa tomber en arrière dans le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, les yeux toujours fermés.

Et puis, c'était un terrien si différent de tous les Asgardiens et Asgardiennes qu'il avait connu. Il y avait comme un pique de curiosité. Et cette peur qui émanait de lui lorsqu'il revoyait l'humain entre la vie et la mort. Oui, Fandral aurait surement décidé de se rapprocher usant de toutes les manières possibles, parce que le grand Fandral n'échoue jamais en termes de relation. Ce Peter Quill n'était pas si mal finalement.

Ayant fait nuits blanches durant deux nuits consécutives, Fandral s'assoupit alors, la tête tirée en arrière.

Et quelques minutes après, Peter ayant à nouveau l'appétit, trouva enfin le réfectoire, en pleine réflexion. Il pensait lui aussi à Fandral. Sa froideur l'avait quelque peu refroidi, mais son regard restait ancré dans son esprit. Et si ses amis avaient raison. Et si-…

Mais une fois dans la salle du réfectoire, et il se stoppa net. Que ça soit physiquement que mentalement. Fandral était ici, endormi dans l'un des fauteuils.

« _Le destin_, » fit la voix de Rocket dans l'esprit de Peter qui grinça des dents.

Mais au moment où il allait parler tout fort pour réveiller le guerrier, il se tut, refermant doucement les lèvres. Les cheveux blonds de Fandral repoussé en arrière, sa gorge déployée et sa bouche entrouverte firent déglutir Peter.

« Oh merde… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il s'aventura doucement vers le guerrier, sans un bruit, sourcils froncés. Au cours de sa vie, Peter avait eu des aventures avec des femmes plantureuses, mais aussi avec moins de formes, des brunes, des blondes, certaines aux cheveux bleus et à la peau violette. Et des hommes, maigres ou bien robuste, chauve, aux cheveux en brosse et verts, des jumeaux même une fois. Mais cet homme, il était comme dans une autre liste.

Seul la table les séparait, et inconsciemment, Peter se lécha les lèvres. C'était peut-être parce qu'il venait d'un autre monde et qu'il était presque comme un demi-dieu. Ou peut-être parce que c'était un homme qui était en contrariété avec lui, et ne le cachait pas. Peut-être parce qu'avec cet homme, il y avait un début d'histoire qu'il n'y avait pas avec ses conquêtes d'un ou deux soirs.

* * *

_Que va faire Peter Quill d'après vous ? Haha_

_Merci pour vos review, et laissez-moi vos avis :D_

_Prochain chapitre : **Parions encore une fois**_


	8. Parions encore une fois

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 7  
**Parions encore une fois**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

_Seul la table les séparait, et inconsciemment, Peter se lécha les lèvres. C'était peut-être parce qu'il venait d'un autre monde et qu'il était presque comme un demi-dieu. Ou peut-être parce que c'était un homme qui était en contrariété avec lui, et ne le cachait pas. Peut-être parce qu'avec cet homme, il y avait un début d'histoire qu'il n'y avait pas avec ses conquêtes d'un ou deux soirs. _

Et si cette histoire continuait ? Peter lâcha un léger rire, et attrapa délicatement la cuillère de Fandral posée près de son assiette, sans lâcher son visage des yeux, au cas où il se réveillerait. Puis, il plongea la cuillère dans le bol de riz, et approcha l'ustensile de ses yeux. Il ferma on œil, se mordant la langue pour être le plus précis possible, et se servit de la cuillère comme une catapulte. La bouchée de riz partit à une vitesse fulgurante jusqu'à la joue du guerrier, juste en dessous de son œil droit.

Fandral sursauta alors, manquant de tomber en arrière, renversant le fauteuil avec lui. Et Peter éclata d'un rire franc, totalement mort de rire face à la frayeur de Fandral qui se demandait où il était, sourcils froncés, plaquant une main contre sa joue où tombait le reste de riz.

« Qu'est-ce que-… ? » commença Fandral qui se réveillait petit à petit, observant les grains de riz au bout de ses doigts.

Et il leva ensuite les yeux vers un Peter hilare en face de lui, la table comme seul rempart. Le terrien finit par plaquer une main contre sa bouche sans cesser de rire, voyant que Fandral ne riait absolument pas.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » lâcha le guerrier totalement ahuri, sa main toujours levé avec les grains de riz tombant dans le creux de sa main.

Peter ne put se retenir, et éclata à nouveau de rire face à l'innocence même que montrait Fandral.

« C'était tout simplement trop tentant… » réussit à articuler Peter qui se calma doucement, prenant place sur le siège en face de Fandral, se frottant les mains face à tous les plats prêts spécialement pour le guerrier.

Fandral resta silencieux, abaissant doucement sa main, fixant sombrement le terrien qui commençait à manger la cuisse de poulet à même le plat.

« Ça te gène si j'en prends un peu ? Non parce que t'as laissé plein de trucs, » lâcha Peter la bouche pleine.

Mais le terrien n'attendit pas une réponse de la part du blond, et continua de manger avec appétit la cuisse de poulet, sans utiliser de couverts bien sûr. Fandral qui avait enfin repris ses esprits, attrapa son verre d'eau encore à moitié rempli, plaça l'une de ses mains contre le bord de la table pour se surélever, et jeta tout le breuvage contre le visage de Peter.

« Hey ! » s'exclama le terrien en reculant brutalement, lâchant la cuisse de poulet.

Mais ce qu'il ne prédit pas, ce fut que son brusque recul renverse le siège en arrière. Et Peter s'étala sur le dos contre le sol, le visage trempé, en lâchant un cri de douleur lorsque son crâne toucha le marbre.

Et cette fois-ci, ce fut Fandral qui explosa de rire, une main contre son ventre en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps avec que Peter ne se redresse, une main contre son crâne endolori, et qu'il aperçoit le bécher d'eau. Fandral le remarqua lui aussi, suivant le regard du terrien mais s'en rendit compte trop tard car Peter s'était déjà jeté dessus, poussant toute la vaisselle.

Instinctivement, Fandral s'était reculé, ses mains devant lui comme pour se protéger de la future projection.

« Ne t'approches pas, gamin, » lâcha le blond en tentant un regard dur à son adresse.

« Je suis tout aussi vieux que toi, alors la ferme, » répliqua Peter qui essuya son front dégoulinant d'un revers de la main.

« J'ai plus d'un millier d'années, alors si j'étais toi, je philosopherais un peu plus sur la question. »

Peter haussa les sourcils, ayant oublié qu'il était chez des demi- dieux ici. Il haussa ensuite les épaules, et attrapa le bécher entre ses deux mains.

« Je t'ai dit, tu t'approches, t'es un homme mort, » lâcha Fandral en voyant que Peter tentait de contourner la table.

« A cause de toi, je suis sûr que j'ai une hémorragie interne ! » se lamenta le terrien sans lâcher le blond des yeux.

Fandral lâcha un léger rire face à l'idiotie du terrien, et marcha à l'opposé du gardien de la galaxie. Peter tenta de passer par-dessus la table en plaçant son pied contre le bord de celle-ci mais il vit Fandral prendre encore plus de distance.

« Et ne penses même pas utiliser tes bottines volantes, » s'exclama le blond en voyant Peter se pencher pour les enclencher.

Mais avant que le terrien ne puisse se propulser dans les airs, Fandral dégaina une ancienne épée lui appartenant qui remplaçait l'autre pour le moment. Cependant, ça ne sembla pas stopper son adversaire car celui-ci les enclencha pour atterrir sur la table, lâchant le bécher d'une main pour s'équilibrer.

« Ton épée de mousquetaire ne me fait pas peur, » ricana Peter en fixant la fine lame qui le menaçait au loin.

« Mousquetaire… ? » lâcha Fandral visiblement vexé.

Mais il ne put en dire plus car Peter s'envola difficilement, de l'eau s'écoulant du récipient sous les sursauts du voyage. Tout se passa très vite, Peter tenta de se stabiliser dans les airs mais le bécher faillit lui échapper des mains, et pour le rattraper, il piqua en avant, et son corps l'emporta contre le sol. En plein sur Fandral qui tira son bras en arrière pour éviter que le terrien ne se fasse empaler.

Le bécher roula au sol, vide, dans un bruit de fer qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Peter rouvrit prudemment les yeux, et remarqua que Fandral n'était pas loin de lui. En effet, Peter était assis à califourchon sur lui, ses deux mains plaquées à même le sol trempé. Les cheveux du guerrier étaient trempés et celui-ci le regardait comme si c'était un extraterrestre.

« J'ai reçu le bécher sur la tête… » finit par dire Fandral en fixant le terrien dans les yeux. « C'était douloureux… »

Peter déglutit, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, fixant Fandral dans les yeux.

« J'ai ouï dire qu'Iron Man était nettement plus doué… » reprit Fandral sans lâcher les yeux de Peter.

« Iron Man possède des propulseurs dans les paumes de ses mains aussi, ce qui lui permet de se stabiliser dans les airs…D'après les archives. » expliqua Peter dans un murmure.

Après cette courte explication, Fandral se redressa quelque peu, et plaqua une main contre l'épaule de Peter, et en deux secondes, inversa les positions. Peter heurta à nouveau le sol, Fandral sur lui, entre ses jambes, son épée juste sous la gorge.

« Pourquoi à chaque fois que je te vois tu mérites de mourir des centaines de fois ? » lâcha Fandral en approchant son visage du sien.

Peter ne répondit pas tout de suite, déglutissant doucement. Des gouttelettes d'eau coulaient le long des mèches blondes de Fandral, coulant ensuite sur les joues du plus jeune qui préférait ne faire aucun geste à la vue de la lame sous son cou.

« Tu serais presque sexy comme ça, » lâcha subitement Peter en haussant les sourcils.

Fandral eut un léger mouvement de recul, détachant la lame de la gorge de Peter.

« Et tu n'as encore rien vu, » répliqua Fandral en lui lançant un sourire ironique.

Haussant un sourcil, faisant disparaître son sourire, Peter entrouvrit la bouche pour parler. Cependant, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et des éclats de voix se firent entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que je crève la dalle ! »

Peter reconnu instantanément la voix de Rocket, mais il était trop tard. Celui-ci accompagné de Groot les prirent en flat grand délit. L'animal resta un instant interdit, et Fandral se leva rapidement, rengaina sa lame tout en se raclant la gorge.

« Vous n'avez pas fait _ça_… Ici ?! » s'étrangla Rocket qui voyait son appétit diminuer en un clin d'œil.

« Absolument pas ! » se défendit Peter en se levant maladroitement, glissant et se rattrapant au dernier moment suite à l'eau qui se trouvait au sol.

« Juste un petit test, » expliqua Fandral dignement en jetant un rapide coup d'œil ironique à Peter.

Un test ? Peter ne vit pas vraiment de quoi parlait le guerrier. Cependant, celui-ci quitta alors la pièce sous les yeux intrigués et curieux de Rocket. Mais avant que l'animal ne l'eut canardé de question, Peter s'élança à l'extérieur de la pièce, n'ayant plus vraiment faim, le cœur encore battant.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Chambre de Fandral **

Le guerrier en était certain. Peter Quill et lui avaient bien un lien. Un lien qui pouvait être tout simplement le temps d'une nuit comme les coups d'un soir, ou un lien qui pourrait aller jusqu'à une plus longue histoire.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son lit, lessivé. Il voulait dormir, ayant en plus été réveillé par les pitreries du terrien. Ainsi donc il roula sur le dos, et fixa le plafond, une main derrière son crâne pour le soupeser. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se déchausser.

« Peter… Quill… » lâcha doucement Fandral en sombrant dans ses pensées.

Comment avait-il su que quelque chose pouvait se produire entre eux ? Ce fut lorsqu'il s'était positionné entre les jambes du terrien et qu'il avait croisé son regard. Ses yeux s'étaient noircis. Noircis d'un désir à l'état pur, Fandral reconnaissait clairement ce genre de chose après avoir beaucoup exercer dans le domaine. Et il se doutait que s'il était resté plus longtemps dans la même position, il aurait senti quelque chose d'autre s'éveiller chez le jeune homme.

Fandral plaqua une main contre son front, et ramena ses cheveux humides en arrière. C'est vrai que Peter était lui aussi « sexy », reprenant le même terme qu'il avait utilisé un peu plus tôt. Les cheveux trempés, les lèvres humides, les yeux noirs, le col de sa veste dévoilant sa gorge nue et ses jambes écartées, rendait finalement Peter Quill attirant. Et intéressant.

Enfin, d'après ce qu'avait remarqué Fandral, celui qui était le plus appréhendant des deux, c'était Peter. Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait donc peur ? Il avait pourtant entendu d'après Rocket qu'il était lui aussi un grand amoureux du sexe.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Salon des invités **

Lorsque Peter entendit les éclats de voix de Rocket et Gamora pénétrer dans le salon des invités, il se maudit de n'être pas retourné dans sa chambre. Et puis, que faisait Gamora ici ? Ne devait-elle pas visiter ce royaume ?

De ce fait, Peter s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé dans lequel il était allongé, sa tête contre l'accoudoir, rapprochant le livre qu'il maintenait entre les mains, de son visage.

« Tu vas pas nous faire croire que tu lis ! » s'exclama Rocket, un soupçon de malice dans sa voix, sautant sur la table en verre face au canapé du terrien.

« Il m'arrive de me cultiver ! » répliqua sévèrement Peter qui voulait seulement trouver quelque chose pour occuper son esprit, étant tombé sur des livres d'histoire pour enfant laissés par Drax.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'était pas revenu de son entrainement. Surement s'était-il lié d'amitié avec Volstagg et Hogun.

« Mais, sais-tu au moins lire ? » continua Rocket en croisant les bras, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir le visage de Peter qui remonta derechef le livre.

« C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais te poser la question, étrange animal, » répliqua le terrien en dévoilant son visage pour faire les gros yeux à Rocket.

Et Rocket pouffa de rire. Puis, il se tourna vers Gamora toujours placé derrière le raton laveur, bras croisés, pour montrer du doigt leur ami.

« Tu ne devineras jamais la nouvelle ! Quill a découvert la personne dont parlait l'homme à la grosse voix ! »

« Ah, » fit simplement la jeune femme en tentant de paraître surprise, léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Peter soupira intérieurement, et se contenta de fermer brutalement le livre, se redressant à l'aide de son coude.

« Cette prophétie de fidélité est totalement bidon, je n'y crois pas une seconde, » rétorqua Peter en captant le regard moqueur de Gamora. « Je vous assure c'est des conneries. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a quelques heures… » répliqua pourtant Rocket en faisant mine de ne plus comprendre.

Gamora resta silencieuse, mais une multitude d'interrogations se portèrent à elle. Elle attendit pourtant patiemment que Rocket continue son discours.

« Ils allaient en plus passer à l'acte si je n'étais pas intervenu, » ricana l'animal. « N'est-ce pas Groot ! »

Le végétal observa quelques instants le visage étrangement neutre de Peter pour ensuite hausser les épaules, ne voulant pas vexer leur capitaine.

« Rah, tu ne comprends donc rien aux relations ! » s'exclama Rocket en reportant ensuite son regard vers Gamora. « Bref, de vrais lapins en chaleur ! »

« Et tu sais ce que c'est un lapin ? » répliqua froidement Peter en le surplombant du regard après s'être levé. « Laissez-moi respirer, tes conneries ne font rire personne Rocket ! »

« Peut-être parce que cette situation est tout bonnement sérieuse ! » fit l'animal en le pointant d'un doigt menaçant.

A vrai dire, Peter ne savait pas si Rocket se jouait de la situation, prétendant croire à cette histoire de prophétie pour énerver Peter sur les moindres de ses actions, ou si tout simplement, il y croyait dur comme fer.

« Et puis quoi ? C'est ma vie, merde ! » s'écria Peter visiblement à bout, accumulant douleur physique, fatigue et question infinie. « Si j'ai envie de me le faire, je me le fais ! Compris ? Je le baise si je v-… »

« Langage, » gronda Gamora en lui faisant de gros yeux.

Rocket quant à lui, ne montra pas sa surprise, et pourtant il l'était. Peter semblait vraiment à cran.

« De toute façon d'après ce que j'avais compris, c'était plutôt lui qui allait t'avoir, » fit l'animal le plus sérieusement du monde, les bras croisés.

Peter qui avait la mâchoire serrée et les lèvres retroussées, canalisa sa colère et lâcha un : « Quoi ? » presque aiguë.

« Bah, t'avais plutôt le rôle de la femme, chose que tu as réussi à toujours éviter face à des hommes dans mes souvenirs. »

Peter cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, voyant s'il rêvait ou non.

« Attends-… Tu insinues quoi là ? C'est quoi toutes ses déclarations ?! » s'exclama Peter à deux doigts d'exploser.

Gamora compris alors qu'il fallait calmer le jeu, et elle se plaça entre Quill en furie et l'animal.

« Si j'ai bien compris, il s'agit de Fandral ? » demanda-t-elle à l'égard de Peter.

« Tous les deux trempés de la tête aux pieds, le mousquetaire entre les jambes de-… »

« Tu raconteras ça un autre jour, » cingla Gamora en jetant un regard noir à Rocket qui fronça les sourcils, visiblement vexé.

« Cette prophétie c'est que des conneries, Rocket ! » continua pourtant Peter en poussant Gamora d'un bras pour être face à l'animal toujours perché sur la table basse. « Je ne vais pas finir ma vie avec un autre homme ! Avec _lui_ tout simplement ! Je veux… Des gosses… Des- ! »

« Excuse totalement bidon… Je reprends tes mots, Quill, » se permit de glisser Gamora.

Peter jeta un coup d'œil vers la jeune femme. Il plissa les yeux, intrigué. Gamora croyait-elle à cette prophétie ?

« Et si jamais tu ne savais rien de ce futur, » continua la seule femme de l'équipe. « Qu'aurais tu fait avec ce gars ? Aurais-tu été aussi distant ? Ou alors, comme tous les autres, tu l'aurais invité à boire un verre pour ensuite finir sous les couettes ? »

Les méninges de Peter se creusèrent. Il était difficile d'oublier les dires troublant de cette grosse voix, mais il devait se l'avouer. Fandral était un gars vraiment attrayant. Surtout le visage trempé.

« … Question très pertinente, » finit par dire Peter fixant un point invisible derrière la jeune femme.

A vrai dire, cette réponse satisfait Gamora. Celle-ci plaqua ses deux mains contre les épaules du jeune homme pour le faire redescendre sur terre.

« Je vois que tu réfléchis trop en ce moment. Oublie ce qu'a dit cette voix. Oublie tout simplement. Et vis la vie que tu la mèneras si cette voix ne s'était pas manifestée. Si tu trouves ce gars _sexy_, eh bien, lance-toi comme tu sais si bien le faire… »

« C'est bien la première fois que tu me demandes de faire jouer mon sex-app-… »

« Je te demande de rester celui que tu es, Peter Quill. »

Et elle lui jeta un léger sourire qui montra à Peter qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus pour avoir cassé avec elle seulement un mois après leur relation. Relation qui avait été la plus longue pour lui. Elle était de son côté.

« De toute manière, je compte bien tenter ma chance avec l'ennemie jurée de Groot, et aussi cette blonde qui reste des heures à lire dans les jardins, » répliqua Peter en haussant les épaules. « Oublions ce mec. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal celle-là… ! » s'exclama Rocket qui finit par se souvenir du visage de la jeune femme lisant dans les jardins.

Et Peter sourit alors. Mais pourtant, malgré les paroles positives de ses amis, il allait rester sur ses gardes. C'était inadmissible qu'une voix guide son destin comme cela.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Taverne **

Malgré la petite sortie entre amis dans une des tavernes de la ville, Fandral ne s'était pas réellement diverti. La plupart du temps il payait une boisson à plusieurs jeunes demoiselles, et buvait avec elles celles-ci collées contre son corps. C'était un rituel qui était habituel, et que ses amis trouvaient totalement normal de sa part.

Mais cette fois-ci, il garda son argent, et ne partit pas discuter avec d'autres femmes. Non, il resta un peu plus longtemps avec ses amis. Hogun racontait comme à son habitude ses aventures sur sa contrée, tandis que Volstagg buvait pour dix, l'une de ses muses préférées assise à ses côtés. Sif était aussi attablée avec eux, écoutant attentivement Hogun, comme toujours. A vrai dire, lorsque Thor était là, c'était plus animé. Et surtout lorsque Fandral s'éclaffait pour tout et n'importe quoi, suivit des gloussements de ses amantes.

Mais aujourd'hui, il resta plus silencieux que d'habitude, rigolant de temps en temps aux blagues de Volstagg.

« Tu te sens pas bien, Fandral ? »

La voix de Hogun le fit redescendre sur terre, celui-ci s'étant de nouveau mis à réfléchir, et à penser.

« Si, je vais parfaitement bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué, » répliqua le blond en lui adressant un large sourire signé Fandral.

« Si c'est la perte de son épée qui te pose problème, souviens-toi que nous allons à Vanaheim la semaine prochaine, nous allons pouvoir récupérer les matériaux qu'il te faudra pour la lame, » reprit Volstagg avant de finir sa chope cul sec.

« Ouais j'y compte bien, » répondit le blond pas plus enjoué que cela.

Hogun et Volstagg se lancèrent un regard interrogateur tandis que Sif resta silencieuse, au courant de ce qui tourmentait leur ami.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda ensuite Volstagg en voyant Fandral regarder un point invisible au fond de la taverne, son menton coincé contre la paume de sa main.

« Hum… A rien. »

« Moi je reconnais cet air-là ! » s'exclama la muse de Volstagg en frappant vivement dans ses mains.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers la jeune femme blonde assise aux côtés de Volstagg. Sif ne l'aimait pas beaucoup elle était d'une naïveté sans égale.

« Cet air béat n'apparait que lorsque l'on pense à l'être aimé ! » reprit la blonde en hochant la tête et en fixant Fandral dans les yeux.

Sif faillit s'étrangler avec le reste de sa choppe, et Fandral haussa un sourcil, mi surpris, mi inquiet. Affichait-il un air aussi béat ? Celui d'un homme épris d'une personne ?

« Fandral ? Amoureux ? » s'éclaffa Hogun en donnant une tape contre l'épaule Fandral. « Amoureux pour une nuit, oui ! »

« Non, non, ça peut être très sérieux, » fit Volstagg qui prit à cœur les paroles de sa muse. « Peut-être que tout ceci a quelque chose à voir avec la prophétie dont tout le monde parle… »

« Dont tout le monde parle alors qu'elle devrait rester secrète, » finit Sif en haussant un sourcil pour faire signe à son ami de baisser d'un ton.

« Nous cacherais-tu quelque chose ? » demanda Hogun en plissant les yeux à l'adresse du guerrier.

Fandral qui c'était quelque peu déconfit au fur et à mesure de la conversation, ses amis tapant dans le mille à chaque fois, préféra ne pas répondre, regardant le brun comme s'il venait de dire une idiotie.

« C'est la femme à la peau verte ? » continua Volstagg en se rappelant des regards insistants que lui avait offerts Fandral lors du dîner en leur honneur.

Sif quant à elle préféra ne pas regarder Fandral, ayant peur de se mettre à rire, grignotant en silence des ailerons de poulet.

« C'est Peter Quill, » déclara simplement Fandral, résigné, qui ne voulait pas tourner autour du pot, piochant dans le bol de cacahuète d'un air las.

Apparemment, ceci surpris énormément Hogun et Volstagg qui écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Ce gringalet ? » fit Hogun avant que le goinfre ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. « Ce petit Midgardien insouciant et malpoli ? T'es pas censé coucher qu'avec des hommes plus musclés que toi ? »

« Mon futur me surprends moi-même, » rétorqua Fandral en haussant les épaules.

« Et c'est bon… C'est l'amour fou entre vous ? » demanda Volstagg en riant. « Vous allez vous marier et adopter ? »

« Eh ben ! N'oublie pas que toi contrairement à lui tu vas vivre des milliers d'années en plus ! » s'exclama Hogun. « Bon sang, je t'aurais jamais cru capable de finir ta vie avec un homme ! Toi qui avais sans arrêt dit que tu ne voulais pas vivre dans un éternel conflit, et tu voulais de la douceur dans les bras d'une femme ! »

« Tu vas peut-être tout simplement le tuer rien quand passant votre première nuit ensemble ! » ricana le colosse ce qui fit glousser la blonde. « Il a l'air si fragile ! »

« Nan, Fandral n'est pas si lent dans ses directives, ils ont dû déjà le faire une bonne dizaine de fois, » répliqua le brun on ne peut plus sérieusement.

« En plus c'est déjà la guerre entre vous, alors je n'ose imaginer la suite ! » rit Volstagg en se souvenant de leur première rencontre qui se résumait au poing de Peter contre la joue du guerrier.

« Ah ce petit Peter Quill… Il mérite toute notre considération ! » reprit Hogun en regardant une à une les personnes attablées, c'est-à-dire, Sif qui s'empêchait de rire nerveusement, Fandral et son visage étrangement fermé, Volstagg hilare et sa muse toute rouge. « Il a quand même réussi à faire chavirer le cœur de notre petit Fandral sans avoir couché avec lui ! »

Surement que s'en fut trop pour Fandral car son poing se plaqua brutalement contre la table, faisant s'entrechoquer les verres entre eux. L'attablée se tut donc, intrigués pour Hogun et Volstagg.

« Il s'est absolument rien produit, » lâcha le blond froidement. « Je sais que c'est lui, je l'ai su hier grâce à la pierre de prophétie. C'est tout. »

« Et il n'est toujours pas dans ton lit… » fit Sif en faisant mine de curer ses ongles.

Cette simple phrase eut le don de raviver l'humeur de Hogun et Volstagg.

« C'est vrai ça ! Aurais-tu perdu ton charme ravageur et ton don ? » lui demanda sournoisement le brun.

« Où tout simplement que Peter Quill ne te trouve pas très attirant… » renchérit Volstagg en riant.

De son côté, Sif fut heureuse de ce retournement de situation. Les provocations allaient faire céder Fandral. Elle le connaissait si bien. En effet, le blond se leva brutalement, foudroyant Hogun et Volstagg des yeux.

« Ce Peter Quill est comme tous les autres, et je l'aurais comme tous les autres ! Ai-je une fois raté mon coup ! Parions encore une fois ! »

« C'est dit dans la prophétie que tu finiras avec lui, » répliqua Hogun. « Ce qui compte, c'est la vitesse à laquelle il tombera dans tes bras. »

« On te donne deux jours, ce qui est énorme, toi qui avec tes conquêtes ne mets qu'une soirée ! » rit Volstagg.

« Pourquoi deux jours principalement… ? » demanda Fandral en fronçant les sourcils, celui-ci ayant aimé avoir plus de temps.

« Dans deux jours c'est le tournoi annuel, » lui rappela Hogun.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport… »

« Eh bien au lieu de te mettre avec Sif, tu seras en équipe avec Quill ! » s'exclama Volstagg. « Si tu acceptes, Sif. »

La jeune femme hocha ainsi la tête, lâchant un large sourire à Fandral qui écarquilla les yeux.

« Il va se faire tuer ! » s'exclama le blond. « Et je vais perdre ! »

« On va faire comme ça… » commença Sif qui se décida à intervenir, aimant particulièrement les défis à relever. « Tu as deux jours pour faire de Peter Quill une de tes conquêtes, et si tu n'y arrives pas, tu devras participer au tournoi avec lui. »

« Je vous répète qu'il se fera tuer ! Il n'a probablement jamais utilisé d'épée de toute sa vie ! En plus dans cette forêt on va se perdre et il se fera découper en rondelles ! »

« Il a des blasters d'après ce que j'ai entendu, » reprit Sif. « Aucun règlement n'interdit ce genre d'arme. De plus, Odin acceptera surement Peter Quill, voyant qu'il sera avec toi. »

« Et s'il se fait tuer ? Adieu la prophétie ! » s'exclama Fandral qui commençait à perdre la tête face aux idioties de ses amis.

« A t'entendre, on pourrait croire que tu sais que tu vas perdre, et tu trouves une excuse pour ne pas avoir Peter Quill dans ton équipe, » fit simplement Volstagg. « Alors que tu sais très bien que malgré la violence, il ne se fera pas tuer. »

Fandral maugréa quelque chose dans sa barbe et serra les poings contre la table.

« C'est bon, marché conclu… Faut quoi… ? Que notre relation soit officialisée d'ici deux jours ? »

« Non, que tu aies seulement réussi à le mettre dans ton lit, » lui sourit Volstagg, suivit des petits applaudissements de sa muse.

« Très bien… Si je gagne, c'est deux cents chacun… » finit par répondre Fandral qui avait pourtant un sérieux doute.

Ses amis hochèrent la tête vivement, étant quasiment sûr de gagner la partie pour une fois.

* * *

_Est-ce une bonne idée cette histoire de pari ? Fandral joue avec le feu !_

_J'espère__ que ça vous a plu, et merci à vous de me lire, je vous aime :D_

_Prochain chapitre : **Voyage sur Hydromel**_


	9. Voyage sur Hydromel

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 8  
**Voyage sur Hydromel**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Chemin extérieur de la ville **

Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée ici, Peter Quill était enfin sorti de l'enceinte du palais, marchant aux côtés de Gamora qui lui parlait des coutumes de ce royaume. Bien sûr, le jeune homme l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Au moins, Gamora ne lui parlait pas de la prophétie, c'était déjà ça.

« Je vais rentrer, j'aimerais pouvoir prendre un peu de bon temps dans leur bain asgardien, » finit par dire Gamora qui voyait que Peter perdait totalement le fil de la conversation, marchant comme un zombie, mains dans les poches.

Peter se stoppa alors, remarquant que la jeune femme avait fait de même quelques secondes plus tôt, et se tourna vers elle.

« Ah, euh, Ok, va-y. Moi je vais vérifier s'ils n'ont pas laissé des morceaux de mon vaisseau sur le lieu de crash, » fit-il en montrant du bout du pouce les champs au loin derrière lui.

« Fais attention de ne pas te perdre, le soleil se couche, » répondit-il en haussant un sourcil, d'un air moqueur.

« T'as fini de me prendre pour un gamin ? L'affaire du lac était une grave erreur de ma part, je voulais seulement me cacher dans l'eau et-… »

« Oui, oui, et ne rentre pas trop tard où le repas sera surement fini. »

Peter haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas tellement envie de se mêler aux Asgardiens bruyant durant la soirée. Et surtout être de nouveau face à Fandral. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

De ce fait, Gamora le quitta, et Peter continua sa route, en direction sur soleil couchant. Il ne devait plus être bien loin du lieu du crash, et pourrait voir un peu les dégâts qu'il avait laissés. De plus, cette fraicheur de fin d'hiver et se calme l'apaisait. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il se stoppa quelques secondes au milieu du chemin ensablé, et ferma les yeux, laissant le vent brasser ses cheveux, et fouetter ses joues rougies par le froid.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta déconnecter de la vie, mais au moment où il ouvrit les yeux, un éclat de voix derrière lui se fit entendre :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là au milieu du chemin ? »

Il sursauta si fort qu'il manqua de s'écraser en avant. Vivement, il se retourna, soudain honteux d'avoir été si peureux face à lui. Oui _lui_. Fandral était assis sur son cheval blanc, riant face à la frayeur du terrien.

« Tu me suis ou quoi, Robin des bois… » maugréa Peter entre ses dents, tentant de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« Robin des bois ne se bat-il pas avec un arc ? »

Peter fronça les sourcils, et finit par secouer la tête en tournant les talons pour continuer sa route. Cependant, il entendit les sabots du cheval le suivre.

« Plus sérieusement, j'ai rencontré la jolie Gamora lorsque je quittais le palais, et elle m'a dit que tu n'étais pas loin. »

_La fourbe_, pensa Peter sans se retourner. Elle l'avait fait exprès, il en était sûr.

« Et où vas-tu comme ça ? » l'interrogea tout de même Fandral en suivant le terrien à cheval.

« Vérifier un truc sur le lieu du crash… »

« T'es lunatique, c'est fou. »

Après cette simple phrase, Fandral barra le passage de Peter en se plaçant devant lui, sa monture imposante empêchant le terrien d'avancer. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure et leva les yeux pour fixer, et il déglutit. Certains rayons du soleil couchant se reflétaient dans ses yeux couleur noisette, et ces reflets presque dorés coloraient sa peau et ses cheveux blonds d'une manière que Peter trouva horriblement sexy.

« Allez, grimpe, je vais te montrer quelque chose, » sourit Fandral en lui tendant la main.

Peter resta quelques instants silencieux, la bouche entrouverte, sans lâcher ses yeux. Il tentait pourtant d'oublier cette vision, mais le guerrier était là sous ses yeux, et resplendissait. Tout ça à cause d'un putain de coucher de soleil.

« Tu ne veux pas que je descende pour t'aider à grimper quand même, » ricana le blond en haussant un sourcil sous un air de défi.

Peter le foudroya alors du regard, et attrapa vivement sa main, Fandral l'aidant alors à se hisser derrière lui sur le cheval. Le terrien, une fois en selle, ou plutôt, sur l'absence de selle, passa brusquement ses bras autour torse de Fandral lorsque le cheval se mit à avancer. Il perdait tout simplement l'équilibre, et Fandral se mit à rire.

« Alors on a du mal ? » ricana-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Ce contact fut de très bref durée car Peter lâcha Fandral en grognant quelque chose, pour placer ses mains sur le pelage de l'animal, tentant de garder l'équilibre. Mais c'était peine perdu, Fandral ordonna à sa monture de se mettre à trotter. Et là, si Peter n'avait pas plaqué son corps contre le dos de Fandral et entourer ses bras autour de lui, Peter serait déjà par terre.

« Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! » s'écria Peter qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, sentant qu'au moindre mouvement, il tomberait au sol.

Fandral resta quelques instants silencieux, léger sourire aux lèvres, dégustant cette proximité offerte par Peter. Puis, il sourit et haussa les épaules.

« Tu n'as donc jamais chevauché ? »

« J'ai chevauché des dames, ouais ! C'est tout ! »

Entendant un second rire de la part de Fandral et voyant que le cheval se mettait à galoper, Peter continua en posant son menton contre l'épaule de Fandral, et lui hurler dans l'oreille :

« C'est la première fois que je vois des chevaux en vrai ! Je voudrais bien t'y voir toi dans un vaisseau ! »

Fandral donnant coup de coude contre le ventre de Peter, pas très violent mais assez fort pour le faire taire, cependant, le terrien voulut répliquer en levant le bras pour lui donner une tape contre le crâne, mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Galopant, le cheval sauta par-dessus un petit cours d'eau, et Peter ne put se tenir que d'une main. Ce qui n'était pas assez, et il glissa sur le côté.

Fandral le remarqua et se tourna à moitié pour attraper la main de Peter, cependant, sous la force de la chute, il entraina le guerrier avec lui qui lâcha les rênes du cheval.

Et les deux hommes s'écroulèrent à même le sol, la monture se stoppant à quelques mètres, semblant intriguée par ce qui venait de se passer. Peter était sur le dos, une grimace de douleur au visage, et Fandral juste à ses côtés, sur le ventre, maintenant toujours la main de Peter.

« Merde… Je pensais que tu savais maîtriser un cheval ! T'es un guerrier merde ! » s'exclama Peter sans se lever, plaquant sa main libre contre ses yeux.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec de la maîtrise, j'ai juste tenté de t'aider après que tu aies pathétiquement perdu l'équilibre… »

Et Fandral lâcha la main de Peter pour se redresser, se massant la nuque. Apparemment, il n'avait rien, et Peter qui se relevait semblait lui aussi intact. Fandral, toujours à genoux, siffla son cheval qui arriva directement au trot.

« Je ne monte plus jamais sur ce truc ! » s'exclama Peter en montrant le cheval du doigt, sa seconde main plaquée contre son dos.

« Oh allez, c'est pas une égratignure qui va tuer Star Lord, » sourit Fandral ironiquement.

Peter quitta des yeux le cheval pour observer Fandral. Il se souvenait donc bien du nom de guerrier qu'il possédait. Et il remarqua aussi que les cheveux de Fandral étaient maintenant en bataille. _Putain, je crois bien que ça commence_… pensa-t-il amèrement en déglutissant.

« Allez viens, et je t'emmènerais après voir les restes de ton vaisseau chéri, » lui assura Fandral en se hissant sur sa monture.

Peter soupira, et il attrapa à nouveau la main de Fandral pour se hisser derrière lui, et cette fois-ci, placer juste ses mains sur les hanches de Fandral pour garder l'équilibre. Et dans sa tête, c'était bien réfléchi. Il allait faire avec Fandral comme il ferait avec tous ses amants et amantes. Et on verra bien comment se déroulera la suite. Cette nuit semblait être prometteuse.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Colline **

Au bout de quelques instants de chemin, Fandral s'amusant à faire galoper sa monture pour énerver Peter, ils arrivèrent en haut de la colline de Fandral. Le cheval s'étant stoppé, Peter lâcha le guerrier pour reposer ses mains contre ses cuisses, et il fixa le paysage en face de lui, totalement émerveillé.

Et pourtant, durant ses périples, il en avait vu des couchers de soleil. Même de plusieurs soleils à la fois ! Mais celui-ci n'équivalait aucune des visions du terrien. Le soleil orange se couchait au loin et faisait briller de mille feux le palais d'Asgard à moitié en contre-jour. Il ne pensait pas avoir parcouru autant de chemin, et ici, il se sentait si loin de tout.

« Alors, c'est pas mal, n'est ce pas ? » lâcha Fandral en jetant un coup d'œil vers Peter qui restait bouche bée.

Tout semblait briller. Et Peter aperçut alors l'exacte image qu'il avait entrevue lorsque la voix lui avait parlé. L'image d'un château somptueux, brillant comme dans les contes.

« Eh ben putain, on pourrait croire que tout est en or… »

« Tout est en or, en effet. »

« Quoi ?! Tu te fiches de moi ?! » s'exclama le terrien en croisant le regard du guerrier, sourcils froncés.

« Absolument pas, pratiquement tous les bâtiments sont recouverts à moitié d'or. »

« Ne le dites surtout pas à Rocket… »

Fandral hocha la tête de manière entendue, lâchant un léger rire.

« Je vais souvent m'entrainer ici le soir, et quand j'ai l'occasion, je m'assois ici je regarde le coucher de soleil, » lui fit Fandral en fixant le soleil en face de lui.

Le soleil se reflétait dans ses pupilles noisette et Peter resta un instant concentré sur son visage, délaissant le paysage magnifique devant lui. Puis quand Fandral tourna la tête vers lui, le plus jeune se racla la gorge, et reporta un regard nerveux vers le palais.

« T'es un vrai romantique toi, » fut tout ce que peut dire le terrien.

« Si tu es de passage à Asgard, autant que tu découvres un peu les merveilles de ce royaume. D'ailleurs, que peux-tu me dire de Midgard, je n'y suis jamais allé très longtemps. »

Peter mis quelques secondes à se souvenir que Midgard était le surnom de la Terre. Ou Terra pour ses amis. Puis il secoua la tête :

« J'étais très jeune quand j'ai _quitté_ la terre, » expliqua-t-il en perdant soudain son sourire, sans lâcher le paysage des yeux. « Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. »

Fandral fixa à son tour le visage du terrien, fixant ses yeux presque doré dû au reflet du soleil.

« Le seul souvenir que j'ai de ma planète, c'est ce walkman, » finit par dire Peter en tapotant doucement son objet précieux accroché à sa ceinture. « Ce que tu avais décidé de me dérober… »

Peter lui jeta un regard ironique.

« Je t'assure que ce n'était pas intentionnel. Il est tombé de l'un des sacs alors je l'ai seulement pris, » répliqua Fandral en secouant la tête.

Peter quant à lui détacha l'appareil de sa ceinture se déroula les câbles qui le reliaient à son casque.

« Il paraît que cette chose fait apparaître de la musique, » reprit le guerrier en se souvenant des dires de Sif, se retournant en prenant appuie sur les étriers pour être face à Peter.

Leur proximité était alors bien plus proche, mais Fandral ne bougea pas, et Peter fit mine de ne pas s'en soucier, finissant de libérer son casque des câbles, léger sourire aux lèvres. Puis, il attrapa celui-ci entre ses deux mains pour écarter les écouteurs et les approcha du crâne de Fandral.

« Bouge pas, » lui intima-t-il en lui plaçant le casque sur les oreilles, Fandral touchant du bout des doigts l'étrange objet.

C'était presque doux contre ses oreilles, et les compressait doucement. Ça ressemblait aux sers-têtes et bandeaux que mettait parfois Sif pour attacher ses cheveux.

« La musique va sortir de ce truc ? » demanda Fandral d'une voix forte dû au casque qui bouchait ses oreilles.

Peter sourit légèrement, se souvenant de la même scène qui s'était déroulé avec Gamora. Cependant, il fallait pimenter un peu les choses. Il fit quelques manipes sur son lecteur pendant que Fandral touchait le casque avec curiosité, puis attrapa le poignet de l'Asgardiens pour atteindre sa main. Et du bout des doigts, il frôla les siens non sans arrière-pensées, et plaça le walkman dans sa paume. Fandral frémit légèrement face au contact et enserra les doigts autour de l'objet.

« Maintenant, il ne te reste plus que d'appuyer sur le bouton en forme de triangle, » lui expliqua Peter, sourire sournois gravé sur les lèvres.

Fandral ne remarqua pas se sourire et obéit au jeune terrien. Et il eut le droit à entendre la musique. Oui Sif avait raison. Mais ce qui fut une surprise, c'est que le son était au maximum de son intensité et déchira ses tympans. Sous le coup de la surprise, Fandral sursauta vivement en tentant de reculer mais ne put se retenir puisqu'il était de dos à sa monture, et il tomba en arrière, s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol.

Peter éclata d'un rire rauque, ses yeux lâchaient même des larmes. Fandral quant à lui avait retiré le casque, celui-ci dorénavant autour de son cou, la musique tournant toujours.

« C'est quoi ce tour de passe-passe totalement idiot ! » s'exclama Fandral en se relevant difficilement, le walkman toujours en main. « Je vais devenir sourd ! »

« Ça c'est pour me l'avoir volé, » ricana Peter en croisant les bras, un brin supérieur.

Le guerrier haussa alors un sourcil en signe de défi, et s'approcha du flanc du cheval.

« Allez Hydromel, galope aussi vite que tu peux, » fit alors le guerrier en tapant contre le flanc de l'animal, sourire aux lèvres.

Peter n'eut pas le temps de comprendre car le cheval hennit, et se mit alors à galoper. Le terrien put alors au dernier moment plaquer son torse contre le dos de l'animal en hurlant le prénom de Fandral suivit de quelques insultes. Il se retint du mieux qu'il put, les bras contre le dos de l'animal, mais sous une énième secousse, le lâcha, et tomba sur le côté, roulant sur le sol.

« Apprends à respecter tes ainées, Quill ! » hurla Fandral au loin en le saluant de la main.

Peter se redressa en grommelant, la chute ayant été plus douloureuse que la première.

« Fandral espèce de connard ! » hurla Peter en se massant le bras.

Quant au cheval, il s'arrêta proche de lui, et l'observa quelques instants.

« Pourquoi tu me juges du regard toi ? » grinça Peter en le foudroyant du regard.

Puis, Fandral vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, riant toujours légèrement. Peter ne fit aucun commentaire, ses bras contre ses genoux avec un air de nonchalance.

« On ne se joue pas comme ça du grand Fandral, » reprit le guerrier.

« T'as appelé ton cheval Hydromel ? » fit alors Peter qui continuait de fixer le cheval.

Fandral hocha alors la tête en fixant sa monture qui ne comprenait plus pourquoi ses maîtres tombaient sans arrêt.

« Brave bête, » sourit Fandral à l'animal, passant ensuite un bras autour des épaules de Peter comme pour tenter de gagner son pardon.

Le gardien de la galaxie quant à lui finit par lâcher un léger sourire, et ferma les yeux porté par la musique qui marchait toujours, sortant du casque autour du cou de Fandral.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Couloir devant la salle du festin**

Volstagg, sa partenaire blonde et Sif discutaient dans le couloir face à la grande porte encore fermée. Comme à son habitude, Volstagg avait une faim de loup et voulait à tout prix être dans les premiers à pouvoir se servir. C'était devenu une habitude.

Sif commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qu'elle faisait là lorsque la muse du colosse se mit à glousser comme une petite fille, quand enfin Peter Quill se dirigea vers eux, apparemment seul. Inutile de dire que les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent. Enfin un peu d'action.

« C'est pas encore ouvert ? » demanda Peter en s'arrêtant près d'eux, fixant la lourde porte fermée.

« Encore cinq minutes au maximum, » lui assura Volstagg en s'adossant à la lourde porte.

« Et ma clique, elle n'est pas venue ? » demanda Peter en jetant un coup d'œil derrière la guerrière aux cheveux bruns.

Les trois Asgardiens secouèrent la tête négativement, et le silence se fit, mais Sif ne le fit pas tarder.

« Et toi, tu reviens d'où comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle, voulant savoir si Fandral avait passé sa fin d'après-midi avec lui.

Mettant ses mains dans ses poches d'un air faussement las, Peter haussa les épaules.

« J'suis allé vérifier quelques trucs près de notre lieu d'atterrissage, » fit-il alors.

Du monde commençait à s'entasser autour de la porte, fixant parfois Peter étrangement. Cependant, Sif ne laissa pas tomber l'affaire.

« Et tu n'as pas croisé Fandral ? Il me semblait qu'il te cherchait. »

Peter voulut répondre, mais finalement se ressaisit et haussa alors les épaules en jetant un bref coup d'œil derrière lui.

« Il m'a fait monter sur cet idiot de cheval qui se nomme Hydromel, » finit-il par dire en se massant alors sa nuque encore douloureuse.

« Tu es monté sur Hydromel ? » lâcha la jeune femme en lâchant un léger rire. « J'aurais aimé voir ça ! »

« Moi aussi ! » s'exclama la guerrière blonde d'une voix criarde. « Hydromel est farouche et bourrue ! »

Peter se retint de lâcher un commentaire désobligeant, car oui, il avait senti dans les yeux du cheval un brin de malice lorsqu'il était tombé une deuxième fois au sol.

« Vous n'êtes pas revenu ensemble ? » la questionna tout de même Sif.

« Il est partit se changer… » ricana Peter en se souvenant des traces de boue qui marquaient l'armure du guerrier.

Sif et Volstagg se lancèrent un regard étrange mais ne dirent rien. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et Volstagg sourit à pleine dent. Il pénétra dans la pièce suivit d'autres personnes de haut rang ou invités.

« Volstagg attend ! Rappelle-toi, tu dois-… ! » s'exclama Sif qui le suivit à l'intérieur de la pièce, laissant Peter et la blonde seule.

« Il suit un régime en ce moment, » expliqua la jeune femme en lui tendant la main. « Je suis Cybèle. »

Le jeune homme lui serra alors la main, Cybèle ressemblant énormément à une race de femme à la peau rose qui étaient crédules et naïves, faciles à se faire pour une nuit.

« Peter Quill, » fit le terrien en hochant la tête.

« C'est vrai que tu es plutôt joli, » s'extasia-t-elle en serrant les mains. « Hogun avait raison, tu n'es pourtant pas son genre, mais tu as quelque chose dans le regard qui-… ! »

« Le genre à Hogun ? C'est qui celui-là ? » lâcha Peter en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Non à Fandral ! Hogun n'a jamais couché avec des hommes en ma connaissance. Hormis cet hermaphrodite nommé Helsikir il y'a soixante dix ans, mais il disait que ça ne comptait pas puisqu'_il_ était aussi _elle_ ! »

Peter s'était apprêter à pénétrer dans la pièce du festin mais il s'était stoppé net au prénom de Fandral.

« Fandral ? » répéta Peter en baissant d'un ton.

Ainsi donc, Fandral avait discuté avec ses amis de son cas.

« Oui, Fandral le beau blond qui est surnommé l'amant des milliers ! Ou aussi le guerrier vengeur, mais ça c'était avant que-… »

« Il a dit quelque chose sur moi ? » demanda tout de même Peter qui remarqua que la jeune femme avait la langue bien pendue.

La blonde sembla pourtant réfléchir et haussa les épaules en souriant.

« Je ne sais plus, » mentit-elle, ce que Peter remarqua très bien.

« Moi je l'aime bien Fandral, » tenta tout de même le terrien qui eut pour but de faire parler la blonde.

« Ah ça tombe bien, nous allons perdre mais Fandral sera heureux ! » sourit-elle à pleine dent.

« Heureux ? Et perdre quoi ? »

« Si Fandral gagne le pari, tout le monde sera quand même heureux même si on doit lui donner de l'argent en échange… Mais c'est pas grave, il sera heureux et c'est le principal ! Jamais il n'a eu de-… »

« Attends… Un pari ? »

La blonde palie à vue d'œil, signe qu'elle dût remarquer la gourde qu'elle venait de faire. Elle plaqua ses deux mains contre ses lèvres.

« Il a fait un pari ? » répéta Peter en fronçant les sourcils, attrapant le poignet de la blonde pour l'empêcher de rentrer dans la pièce bruyante.

Fort heureusement ils étaient seuls dans les couloirs, et la blonde semblait être frêle et fragile.

« Fait comme si tu n'avais rien entendu ! » s'exclama la blonde en secouant vivement la tête.

« Cybèle, lorsque les sentiments interviennent, il n'est pas bien de faire des paris… » fit alors Peter qui tenta de garder son sérieux afin de l'amadouer.

Au fond de lui, il sentit sa fierté en prendre un coup face à ce mensonge volumineux, mais ceci sembla pourtant ébranler la jeune femme.

« En effet, c'est vrai… » murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête. « Il n'est pas juste de jouer avec les sentiments des autres. »

Peter croisa à nouveau son regard et la soutient en passant une main protectrice contre son épaule.

« Alors dit moi pour que l'on puisse mettre tout ça au clair, » fit-il un peu plus bas.

Au fond de lui, il hurlait finalement de bonheur face à sa prestation majestueuse. La jeune femme gobait tout ! Bon d'une part, il n'avait pas tort non plus.

« Fandral a parié qu'il pouvait en deux jours te mettre dans son lit. »

Peter lâcha presque brutalement la jeune femme comme s'il s'était brûlé en touchant son épaule.

« Oui, c'est n'est pas très malin de notre part… » finit la blonde. « Mais bon, on est comme ça à Asgard. Certes moi je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé leurs mœurs. Peut-être parce que je suis à un quart Midgardienne. »

« Ne-… Ne leur dit pas que je suis au courant, d'accord ? » finit par dire Peter.

La jeune femme hocha donc la tête vivement.

« Allons donc manger, » reprit le terrien en se dirigeant vers la salle, une main contre le dos de Cybèle pour la faire avancer.

Cependant, un sentiment qu'il n'avait encore eu que très rarement se manifesta en lui. Il garda un goût amer dans la gorge, celle-ci serrée. Les dires de Cybèle l'avaient littéralement bouleversé.

* * *

_Avez-vous aimé ce rapprochement ? _

_Prochain chapitre : **Ce type me rend fou**_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bisou_ _!_


	10. Ce type me rend fou

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 9  
**Ce type me rend fou**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Chambre de Fandral **

Fandral avait délaissé son armure pour être en chemise entrouverte et pantacourt vert foncé. Il s'était apprêté à aller se coucher de bonne heure, ayant entrainement tôt dans la mâtiné, mais il resta quelques instants debout à fixer son lit. Non, il y avait bien quelque chose qui le tourmentait. C'était l'attitude de Peter durant le repas.

Celui-ci avait semblé très distant, et ne lui avait presque pas adressé la parole. Pourtant Fandral pensait qu'après leur rapprochement de l'après-midi, Peter était moins distant avec lui et ne le fuirais plus. Et pourtant, ce fut presque l'effet inverse.

Il réfléchit longuement sans bouger. Peut-être que quelque chose s'était produit entre-temps. Non impossible, ils ne s'étaient quittés que pendant une dizaine de minutes. Cependant, la tentation fut trop forte et Fandral attrapa ses bottes pour les enfiler à la va-vite, et quitter sa chambre.

Certes il était fatigué par le manque de sommeil, ses entrainements et ses réflexions intenses qui le turlupinaient bien plus que ce qu'il ne pensait, mais il fallait qu'il soit sûr que tout se déroule bien entre lui et Peter. Et au fond de lui il le sentait. Ça n'était en rien lié à cette prophétie. L'envie d'aller le voir et mettre les choses aux claires était due à son cœur.

Ainsi donc il toqua doucement à la porte de Peter, espérant que celui-ci ne soit pas de sortie comme l'autre soir. La porte finit pourtant par s'entrouvrir sur un Peter en t-shirt, bout de brioche dorée dans la bouche. Il avait toujours faim celui-ci aussi.

« Quoi ? » marmonna Peter la bouche pleine sans ouvrir plus la porte.

« Je venais seulement voir comment va l'humeur, » sourit Fandral en haussant les épaules, apercevant pendant une infime seconde les yeux du terrien dévier vers son cou dégagé. « T'étais presque muet au dîner. »

Peter sembla le juger du regard, mâchant lentement le bout de brioche dans sa mâchoire. Après les précieuses découvertes un peu avant le repas du soir, Peter n'avait cessé de réfléchir tout en ignorant Fandral. Il ne voulait pas se convaincre que cet idiot s'était joué de lui, et ça l'effrayait de devoir penser ainsi. La prophétie avait donc raison, Peter s'était attaché à une personne comme jamais il n'avait fait.

Puis, il fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose à propos du pari, mais un éclair de génie le traversa.

« Tu es surnommé l'amant des milliers, c'est bien ça ? » finit-il par demander en haussant un sourcil pour avoir confirmation.

Fandral plissa quelque peu les yeux, et hocha alors lentement la tête, se demandant où voulait en venir Peter. Le terrien hocha alors lui aussi la tête d'un air entendu et lâcha un léger sourire. Très bien, il allait faire perdre Fandral, et sa fierté en prendrait un coup, surtout face à ses amis qui croyaient surement lui.

Il l'avait mérité. Peter ne tomberait pas dans son piège. Et ce fut avec le cœur serré qu'il fit une croix sur Fandral. Au diable la grosse voix. Au diable Asgard et son palais. Au diable les conseils de ses amis. Et au diable Fandral.

« Je suis juste un peu crevé, » reprit Peter en haussant les épaules. « Je finis ça, » il montra la brioche entre sa main. « Et je pars dodo. »

« Repose-toi bien, » lui sourit Fandral en s'accoudant au cadre de la porte. « Surtout que tu as de nouvelles blessures maintenant. »

Peter hocha la tête en faisant disparaître son sourire, et se racla la gorge.

« Bonne nuit, Zoro. »

« Bonne nuit, le jeunot. »

Et Fandral se redressa, laissant alors Peter fermer la porte derrière lui. Le terrien s'adossa donc à celle-ci, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux fermés. Il se demandait ce qui se serrait passé s'il n'avait pas découvert pour le foutu pari de Fandral. Peut-être serraient-ils déjà dans le même lit à cette heure-ci.

Peter se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sa gorge était nouée, et il détestait ça. C'était un sentiment de trahison. Un sentiment d'extrême tristesse, de désolation et de désillusion.

« Merde ! » lâcha-t-il en serrant les poings, en colère contre ses propres ressentiments.

Puis il plaqua l'une de ses mains contre ses tempes, s'arrachant presque la peau.

Fandral quant à lui retourna à ses appartements d'un pas lent, réfléchissant au comportement et paroles étranges du terrien. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'attendre demain. Et ça serait son dernier jour avant le tournoi qui se déroulait le matin même. Il avait intérêt à bien s'y prendre.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Salon des invités **

« Alors, quoi de neuf, Quill ? » lui demanda Gamora qui faisait des étirements au milieu de la pièce.

Peter allongé nonchalamment dans l'un des canapés, verre de bière Asgardienne à la main, su directement de quoi parlait la jeune femme. Il pensait avoir un peu de répit, et oublier quelques instants son histoire en somnolant dans le salon calme et paisible, mais dès le matin, Gamora remuait le couteau dans la plaie.

« J'ai un mal de dos abominable, » répondit alors le terrien en observant étrangement son verre à moitié vide qu'il maintenait juste au-dessus de sa tête.

« Et tes histoires de cœur ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc, faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts et ses poignets. « Tu as suivi nos conseils ? »

« Celui de coucher avec qui bon me semble ? Ou de faire abstraction de la prophétie ? »

Gamora fit craquer son cou et roula des épaules. Puis elle continua, léger sourire aux lèvres :

« Ça, c'est le Peter Quill de mauvais poil. »

Se redressant avec une grimace de douleur, Peter jura tout bas, et déposa son verre contre la table basse.

« Pourquoi mes histoires cœur comme tu le dis si bien, vous intéresse autant ? Ça ne vous a jamais intéressé à l'époque. »

Gamora haussa les épaules d'un air las et entreprit un grand écart, se penchant pour attraper son pied droit.

« Peut-être parce qu'on connaît ta bêtise, Quill, » fit-elle en restant dans la même position, yeux fermés.

« J'ai très bien réfléchi figure-toi, et on se goure sur toute la ligne. »

Relevant doucement la tète, Gamora croisa le regard déterminé de Peter.

« A propos de quoi ? » s'enquit-elle.

« A propos de Sif et Fandral. Il ne s'agit d'aucun d'eux. »

La jeune femme se redressa lentement, relâchant tous ses muscles, et lâchant une grande expiration, dos au terrien.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça… ? » demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

« Je le sais, c'est tout. Ça me fait juste chier de devoir tout recommencer… Selon le dicton pourri de Rocket, apparemment l'amour ne se cherche pas ! En plus j'y crois pas que je ressors cette connerie… »

Gamora hésitait sur le comportement à prendre. Que devait-elle lui conseiller. Il est vrai qu'il finirait par trouver ça louche si elle insistait sur Fandral.

« Si ce dicton dit vrai, alors ne cherche pas. Continue de faire comme tu fais toujours. »

Mais lorsque la jeune femme se retourna, elle remarqua que quelque chose clochait chez son ami. En effet, ses yeux étaient cernés de noir, et presque rougis. De plus, son énergie naturelle qui rendait la troupe déterminée avait tout bonnement disparu.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens vraiment ? » lui demanda-t-elle en plissant légèrement les yeux.

« Je ressens une soudaine envie de manger des pancakes… Ça fait longtemps, et ceux de Gr-… »

« A propos de ce Fandral par exemple. Hier encore tu semblais si déterminé. »

« Ce mec peut toujours crever, » lâcha Peter en serrant les poings. « Il a parié avec ses amis qu'il pourrait me baiser avant demain matin ! »

Si Gamora n'avait pas été si surprise, elle aurait corrigé le vocabulaire du terrien. Mais elle resta quelques instants interdite.

« Et on ne baise pas Star Lord ! » s'exclama Peter en fixant Gamora dans les yeux, sourcils froncés. « Que ce soit le sens premier ou le deuxième ! »

« Et d'avoir appris ça, ça ne t'a pas un peu chamboulé ? » tenta la jeune femme.

« Ça a chamboulé mes plans de la soirée, oui ! Je vais lui faire perdre son pari à ce gus ! »

Puis, le silence se fit, et Peter lâcha un juron, plaquant son poing contre sa mâchoire, fixant son verre de pierre. Gamora vint s'asseoir doucement à côté de lui, ne perturbant pas le silence.

« Le pire dans tout ça, » finit par dire Peter en commençant à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts. « C'est qu'il m'arrivait quelque chose de si différent. C'était une histoire complètement divergente aux autres. C'était nouveau. »

« Tu es finalement tombé amoureux de lui. »

Peter se tourna vers la jeune femme, un sourcil haussé.

« On ne tombe pas amoureux, c'est juste une attirance plus importante que d'autre qui dure plus longtemps dans le temps, » fit-il en regardant Gamora comme si elle était une extraterrestre, ce qui n'était pourtant pas vraiment faux.

Gamora ne répliqua pas, soutenant son regard. Et elle vit les yeux du terrien briller. Elle voyait dans son regard un manque de sommeil évident, une pression sur ses épaules dû à une prophétie étrange et pourtant réelle, mais aussi, une détresse infinie.

« Rah, putain… » finit par lâcher Peter en fuyant alors son regard. « T'as raison, j'ai pété un plomb quand j'ai appris. »

« Ce n'est peut-être pas ce que tu crois. »

« Ce type me rendra fou. En seulement deux petits jours. »

Il montra bien deux doigts à Gamora pour appuyer ses dires. La jeune femme restait à l'écoute, sachant qu'il était rare que Peter se confie. En règle générale, il ne se confiait à personne. Mis à part Gamora par rare moment. Et Gamora savait que Peter comptait sur son silence, pouvant parfois déballer un sac trop lourd.

Il lui avait un jour parlé de sa mère pour la première fois. Et du départ de son père. Et ça avait été la première fois que Gamora avait vu le grand Peter Quill pleurer.

« Peter, ne le laisse pas gagner, et montre lui qu'il laisse passer une chance inouïe de t'avoir pour petit copain. »

Peter lâcha un léger rire.

« Petit copain… C'est en CE2 ça, Gamora. Et puis, aucune de mes relations n'a duré plus de trois jours. »

« Hormis la Caputicienne. »

« Hormis la Caputicienne, mais ont étaient bloqués tous les deux dans-… »

« Dans une grotte de sa planète à cause des tempêtes de printemps. »

Peter et Gamora s'échangèrent alors un léger sourire complice. Ils avaient mis de côté leur relation qui avait duré un mois. C'était du passé. Puis, Peter se leva difficilement, une main contre son dos.

« Tu serais prêt à construire quelque chose avec lui ? » lui demanda Gamora en le suivant du regard.

Le terrien resta quelques instants silencieux, fixant un point invisible face à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux construire ? » finit par rétorquer Peter sans se retourner. « Il vient d'un château, je viens de l'espace. Ce type va vivre encore des milliers d'années, et moi peut-être cinquante ans si tout se passe bien. »

Il n'avait pas tort. Et Gamora fut surprise de voir que Peter avait déjà pensé à ce petit détail à propos de leur longévité.

« On n'est pas à notre place ici, Gamora, » continua Peter en fixant le paysage entre les colonnes de pierre, le soleil se levant doucement au loin. « C'est quasiment des Dieux ici. »

Gamora se leva doucement et s'approcha du terrien. Elle fixa elle aussi le paysage, et sourit légèrement :

« C'est la différence qui enrichit une relation, Peter. Tu penses trop. »

Peter plaqua ses deux mains contre ses joues et les fit glisser jusqu'à son cou, en proie à trop de questions.

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas posé autant de questions… » finit-il par dire.

« Comme je t'ai dit hier, soit toi, Peter Quill. Juste Peter Quill. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Cour extérieure **

Fandral s'entrainait au petit matin, deux dagues entre ses mains, se battant contre deux autres guerriers d'Asgard inconnus aux yeux de Peter. Oui Peter n'avait même pas fait exprès de se diriger vers la cour qui était le lieu principal des entrainements. Il s'ennuyait énormément, et rester à rien faire était pour lui une vraie torture psychologique. En plus, son corps était encore douloureux par endroits, et il valait mieux qu'il ne parte pas faire un petit jogging avec Gamora et Drax.

Ainsi donc, il était derrière ce petit muret de pierres, assez loin du groupe pour n'être pas vu du premier coup d'œil, adossé à une colonne en marbre. Il fixait le corps de Fandral bouger presque gracieusement pour toucher ses adversaires. Il les dominait tous les deux, tournant sur lui-même pour lui donner la force de planter profondément sa dague dans le bouclier des guerriers. Il était vraiment doué. Peter ne pouvait le nier.

De plus, Fandral ne portrait pas son armure qui pouvait l'aider à parer les coups du guerrier armé d'une lourde épée, bien plus costaud que lui. Le blond était torse nu, et la sueur perlait le long de son cou contre ses biceps et entre ses mèches blondes qui suivaient le mouvement de son corps. Normal qu'il ait beaucoup de succès à Asgard.

« Votre rétablissement se déroule bien ? » demanda une voix grave.

Peter lâcha l'Asgardien des yeux, remarquant qu'il était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Et il vit alors juste à sa gauche le roi du palais, ici, mains contre le muret de pierres, à observer les groupes en train de s'entraîner. Peter déglutit. Odin était ici et malgré son vieil âge, paraissait presque effrayant, une aura de puissance planant tout autour de lui.

« Je vais bien. La magie a accéléré ma guérison, » finit par répondre Peter en fixant étrangement le roi.

Odin hocha donc la tête sans quitter ses guerriers du regard.

« Asgard vous plaît ? » demanda ensuite se retournant vers le terrien pour croiser son regard.

« C'est pas un truc qu'on voit tous les jours, » lui répondit Peter en hochant la tête, lèvres retroussées.

« Les mœurs d'Asgard sont aussi bien différentes des vôtres et celles de certains royaumes, comme Midgard. »

Peter se demanda où voulait en venir le roi, et resta silencieux, attendant la suite de son discours.

« N'ayez pas peur de braver les défis et ne laissez aucune chance vous passer sous le nez, » lui sourit Odin.

La bouche entrouverte, ne sachant comment traduire les phrases du roi, Peter resta interdit. Voulait-il lui laisser un message ?

« Votre vaisseau sera terminé dans quelques jours, vous pourrez demain venir voir l'avancement de sa réparation, » continua Odin comme si de rien était. « Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

« V-… Vous aussi… »

Et Peter suivit du regard Odin qui rentra dans le palais. Il était comme tous les rois que s'était imaginé Peter. Ils disaient tous des phrases philosophiques que les sujets ne pouvaient comprendre correctement, ayant eu une éducation exemplaire.

« Bonjour, l'ahuri, » fit une voix qui coupa Peter sans sa réflexion.

Le plus jeune se tourna derechef, et croisa le regard de Fandral en bas des marches, une main contre la rambarde en pierre, serviette humide contre l'épaule. Celui-ci lui lâcha un sourire presque charmeur.

« Tu aurais dû venir t'entrainer avec nous, histoire de voir un peu que même sans blaster, on peut être puissant, » lui fit Fandral en grimpant les dernières marches qui le séparaient du terrien.

Peter déglutit, tentant de ne pas faire dévier son regard vers son torse brillant sous le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel.

« Toi c'est tes épées, moi ce sont les armes à feu. Restons à nos places, » fit Peter peut-être un peu abruptement.

Fandral s'arrêta alors face à Peter et hocha ainsi la tête, ne paraissant pas se soucier de l'attitude distante du terrien. Cependant, Peter se racla la gorge et continua en fixant les autres guerriers qui s'entrainaient.

« J'ai vu de toute façon de quoi tu étais capable, et si je tente de me battre avec une épée, je ne fais définitivement pas le poids. »

« Ah, c'est ta manière à toi de me dire que j'ai une certaine maîtrise qui te surprend, » sourit Fandral en lui donnant un léger coup contre l'épaule.

Peter lui lança un regard en biais ce que ne prit pas en compte Fandral.

« Je vais me changer, tu viens manger avec nous ? » lui demanda alors le blond en montrant d'un geste du pouce Hogun et des guerriers monter les marches en pierre.

« Pourquoi pas, » lui répondit le terrien en haussant les épaules, affichant un air d'indifférence.

Le guerrier hocha alors la tête donnant une tape amicale contre le dos du guerrier qui lâcha une grimace de douleur.

« Ah excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que tu étais encore en convalescence, » rit Fandral comme s'il parlait à un petit enfant.

Mais avant que Peter ne rétorque, Fandral s'était déjà éloigné de lui pour regagner le palais d'un pas rapide, sourire aux lèvres. Mais une fois loin du champ de vision du terrien, il prit un air grave, tout en marchant vers ses appartements. Il n'avait plus qu'un petit jour pour arriver à ses fins, où sinon il perdra le pari ! En plus, Peter fuyant son regard bien plus qu'avant et ne semblait pas aussi entreprenant que hier.

Il hésita même à retourner voir la prophétie, mais se retint. La dernière fois, il s'était réveillé à même le sol, et vidé de toute force. Mieux valait-il ne pas tenter le diable.

« Pourquoi j'ai accepté le pari aussi… Ça ne fait qu'entrainer une galère de plus, » grogna le guerrier en poussant presque brutalement la porte de sa chambre.

Il enfila une chemise Asgardienne à la va-vite, et se stoppa quelques instants devant son miroir, ses deux mains plaquées contre le rebord de la table en marbre, et fixa son reflet. Les cernes qui marquaient ses yeux et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient l'air d'être un fou. Il passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière.

« Comment je peux faire pour l'attirer avec une tête déterrée comme ça… ? » murmura-t-il pour lui-même en quittant son miroir pour enfiler son armure.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Réfectoire **

Les gardiens de la Galaxie étaient tous au complet dans le réfectoire, ainsi que Fandral, Hogun et quelques guerriers. Il n'y avait cependant aucune femme, car celles-ci étaient à un tournoi d'épée à quelques kilomètres du palais. Même Gamora s'y était rendu, ayant été séduite par les dires de Sif sur les adversaires intéressant à rencontrer.

« On ira voir les filles, n'est ce pas ? » demanda l'un des guerriers en déposant violemment sa choppe de bière contre le table.

La plupart des guerriers acquiescèrent en riant, et Rocket participa même à la joie générale. Puis, ils se mirent à parier sur laquelle des femmes gagnerait cette année, la plupart étant soit pour Sif ou une seconde femme très puissante. Rocket quant à lui restait sûr que Gamora gagnerait.

Seuls Drax, Groot et Peter restaient silencieux, mangeaient sans omettre un seul commentaire. Peter tentant de rester concentré sur son assiette, et non pas sur son voisin de table qui gigotait en clamant haut et fort que Sif gagnerait. En effet, cette proximité avec Fandral le rendait nerveux. Surtout quand il ressentait un frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsque leurs épaules se touchait ou quand il se sentait un peu à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Peter en aurait crié de rage. Eh oui, il aimait avoir le contrôle de ses pulsions, comme il le faisait toujours. Mais il semblait que son esprit déraillait trop face à cet homme.

« Et toi Fandral, au lieu de n'utiliser que les mots, pourquoi tu ne vas pas la conquérir ta petite dame ? » rit l'un des guerriers.

Peter fronça les sourcils mais resta concentré sur sa cuisse de poulet.

« Tu oses traiter Lady Sif de petite dame ? » rit à son tour Fandral en haussant les sourcils, soutenant le regard de son ami.

« C'est la seule femme avec qui tu t'entends si bien depuis des années ! En plus tu m'as dit qu'au lit elle était-… »

« Ne profite pas du fait qu'elles ne sont pas là pour ressortir tout ça, » le coupa Hogun en lâchant un regard complice à Fandral qui hocha la tête d'une manière entendue.

« Et si c'était la femme de la prophétie. Tu la respectes tellement ! » reprit l'un des guerriers avec qui Fandral s'entrainait plus tôt.

La fourchette de Peter grinça avec un bruit strident contre son assiette, tandis que Rocket et Drax stoppèrent toutes mastications. Peter et Rocket se lancèrent un regard de stupéfaction, et se tournèrent vers les Asgardiens qui avaient cessé tout bruit, pour fixer les gardiens de la galaxie.

« Vous avez dit, une prophétie ? » demanda Rocket en observant étrangement le guerrier qui avait parlé de celle-ci.

Peter ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard abasourdi vers Fandral qui lui rendit une expression d'incompréhension. Le guerrier qui avait vendu la mèche quant à lui, resta silencieux, un air coupable gravé au visage. Fandral quitta le regard étrange de Peter pour foudroyer son ami du regard. La prophétie ne devait pas être ébruitée, surtout qu'il s'agissait de Peter Quill. Encore heureux que peu de personnes connaissaient la vérité.

« Asgard possède de nombreuses prophéties en tous genres, » expliqua Fandral le plus sérieusement du monde. « Et la dernière prophétie incluait une femme respectueuse qui nous sauvera tous. »

Ce mensonge était nécessaire, et ça, tous les guerriers et Hogun le comprirent, et hochèrent seulement la tête. Odin les tuerait s'il savait. Surtout que cette histoire c'était bien plus ébruité que prévu.

« Ça semble si vous étonnez ! » sourit Fandral en observant un à un les gardiens de la galaxie.

Peter restait interdit, la bouche entrouverte. Ici aussi il y avait des prophéties. Alors peut-être qu'il possédait cette pierre. Peut-être qu'il pourrait aller plus loin dans l'histoire. Peter jeta un coup d'œil vers Rocket et secoua très légèrement la tête, lui montrant qu'il fallait qu'il se taise.

« C'est juste que nous venons de monde où la magie est quasiment inexistante, alors ça paraît très étrange pour nous ! » s'exclama alors Rocket en prenant un air détendu, avalant tout rond un grain de raisin.

« Ouais, la magie et tout ça… C'est trop bizarre pour nous, » glissa Peter qui se gratta nerveusement la tête. « C'est quoi… Dans une boule de cristal ? »

« Une pierre pour être plus précis, » fit Fandral en s'accoudant à la table pour être face à Peter. « Une pierre que nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir utiliser. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » lâcha Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

« Les mortels comme vous ne sont pas assez puissants, et rien qu'au toucher de cette pierre, ils en meurent. »

Peter ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard plein de surprises vers Rocket qui le lui rendit.

« Effrayant, non ? » s'exclama Fandral en tapotant énergiquement l'épaule de Peter.

« Ouais, ouais… Effrayant… » répéta Peter sans lâcher l'animal des yeux.

Ainsi donc, le fait que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre était dû à la puissance de la pierre. Peter était donc plus puissant que les mortels, ce qu'il avait déjà découvert en touchant la pierre d'infinité. Certes, il n'avait pas la longévité des Asgardiens, mais il avait la puissance.

Puis, Peter se leva en se raclant la gorge, sous les yeux intrigués de Fandral.

« Bah, où tu vas ? » demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils. « Y'a le dessert qui arrive. »

« J'ai oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre. Gardez-moi une part ! »

Et sans un regard derrière lui, il quitta la pièce rapidement.

« A le fixer comme ça on pourrait croire que c'est lui ton futur partenaire, » ricana le guerrier juste à côté de Fandral, tout bas pour que personne ne l'entende.

Fandral reporta son regard vers le guerrier et lui fit de gros yeux pour lui intimer de se taire. Cependant, Rocket ayant une ouïe bien plus développée que les humains, ne perdit aucune miette. Et il crut soudain comprendre.

* * *

_Merci pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, je suis heureuse de voir que mon projet (assez peu commun) est apprécié !_

_Merci encore mille fois !_

_Prochain chapitre : **La prophétie à tué Peter Quill**_

_Hihi. Gros bisous et à bientôt !_


	11. La prophétie a tué Peter Quill

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 10  
**La prophétie à tué Peter Quill**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Couloir **

Peter mis quelques minutes à trouver la salle du trône, et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il aperçut la grande porte en or. Cependant, deux gardes postés devant le toisèrent du regard lorsqu'il s'approcha.

« J'ai besoin de voir Odin, » lâcha Peter en rendant leur regard noir.

« Il est en plein repas, » lui répondit le plus baraqué.

« Mais c'est hyper important ! J'ai besoin de lui glisser un petit mot ! »

« C'est du roi que l'on parle, » railla le plus petit en le menaçant de sa lance.

« Vous êtes lourd les mecs… »

Il se souvint avoir entendu dire par Rocket qu'il avait eu du mal à pouvoir parler au roi en personne, celui-ci toujours occupé et bien protégé.

« Nous pourrons lui servir un message, » reprit le colosse d'une voix neutre.

« Non, c'est urgent, » rétorqua Peter en soutenant son regard.

« Alors retourne d'où tu viens, mortel. »

Au moment Peter allait répliquer, la porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit sur le roi qui ne semblait pas surpris de voir Peter. Les deux gardes s'inclinèrent avec respect mais avant qu'il ne puisse expliquer la situation, Odin prit la parole :

« De quoi avez-vous besoin, monsieur Quill ? »

Peter lança un regard victorieux aux deux gardes qui restèrent pourtant neutres face à leur roi, et au garde-à-vous.

« C'est à propos de-… D'une prophétie. »

Odin le détailla alors du regard, son visage fermé de toute expression. Puis, il fit un signe de la main, et ses deux gardes hochèrent la tête pour ensuite quitter les lieux, laissant les deux hommes dans l'intimité.

« Qu'as-tu donc à me dire ? Une prophétie dis-tu ? »

« Ouais, j'ai entendu dire que vous avez ce genre de pierre orange qui dicte le futur. Et j'ai déjà eu affaire à ce genre de pierre qui me montrait un destin par rapport à ce château. Et j'aimerai en savoir plus en utilisant votre pierre. »

Il semblait déterminé. Odin eut quand même un léger soupçon de colère face à ses guerriers ou femmes de chambre qui n'avaient pas su tenir leur langue. Il fit alors mine de ne rien savoir face à la prophétie de Peter Quill, et hocha la tête de manière entendue. Si cela lui permettait de voir plus clair, il le fallait. De plus, selon Sif, les choses s'arrangeaient entre eux. Et puis, rien ne servait de lui mentir, il risquait d'avoir des doutes.

« Eh bien, je n'oppose pas d'opposition. Tu as survécu à une des pierres, alors tu es capable de le faire encore. Bien sûr, si ce n'est pas trop souvent. »

Peter trouva étrange que le roi accepte si facilement son offre. Mais il en fut heureux.

« Les prophéties à Asgard sont d'une importance capitale, car elles se font si rares et si puissantes à la fois. Mon grand-père à déjà vaincu tant de mal dans le monde grâce aux prophéties, » continua le roi en faisant signe à Peter de le suivre dans les couloirs immenses du palais. « Mais malheureusement, le temps est passé et les pierres se font de plus en plus rares. De plus, seule une certaine tranche de personne le peut. »

« Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

Odin hocha donc la tête, et Peter se mit alors encore une fois à réfléchir à l'identité de son père. Etait-il si puissant que cela ? D'où venait-il ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-il partit ?

« Il n'y aurait rien qui puisse me dire l'identité de mon père, et que je puisse ainsi connaitre les origines, » tenta tout de même le terrien en suivant Odin qui avait pénétré dans un couloir plus sombre gardé par des soldats qui hochèrent la tête en signe de respect.

« Peut-être que Heimdall le gardien des portes se souviens de quelque chose, il a souvent observé Midgard, » lui répondit Odin en se stoppant devant une porte. « Mais je crains que pour connaître vos origines, il faille chercher à la source. »

Après la bataille sur Xandar, Peter était avide de réponse. Il voulait tant savoir l'origine de son père. Pas forcément le rencontrer, car il avait fait une croix dessus étant jeune, mais au moins savoir d'où il venait.

« Et pour ce qui est de la prophétie, de quoi s'agissait-il ? » lui demanda le roi qui fit mine de ne pas savoir après avoir déverrouillé la porte.

Etait-il nécessaire tout avouer au roi ? Celui-ci semblait prendre si au sérieux les prophéties qu'il pourrait peut-être l'aider. De plus, Peter se sentait à l'aise avec cet homme. En sureté et protégé. Ce qui était rare, Peter étant souvent recherché pour des problèmes d'argent ou de vol de maîtresses.

« C'était à propos d'un château justement, » lui fit Peter en suivant le roi dans un souterrain bien sombre, observant les murs où étaient gravées des fresques racontant des histoires. « Et là-dedans, cette grosse voix me disait que je trouverai mon âme-sœur, en gros. »

Odin cacha son sourire satisfait, attrapant une torche accrochée contre le mur.

« Et tout ceci aiderait à sauver le monde d'un mal infini ? » demanda Odin en se retournant vers le terrien.

« Une partie du mal. Quelque chose comme ça. »

Odin semblait le prendre au sérieux, ce qui était une bonne chose.

« Vous qui vivez au milieu de toute cette magie, vous n'auriez pas un conseil ? » lui demanda tout de même Peter en fixant le roi ouvrir un coffret.

« Cette pierre sera surement de meilleur conseil que moi, » lui répondit le vieil homme en montrant d'un geste de la main un objet brillant dans le coffre.

Peter déglutit, reconnaissant la pierre à la lueur de la torche. Un orange vif qui semblait être parsemé de gouttelette d'eau.

« Ne vous en fait pas, en cas de danger, je vous ferai sortir de ce rêve, » lui assura Odin en éclairant le visage crispé de Peter.

A vrai dire, le jeune homme n'avait pas réellement envie de sentir à nouveau cette sensation de compression et d'apnée qui l'avait déjà ébranlé il y a quelques semaines seulement. Puis, après une inspiration, il attrapa la pierre et une secousse frappa son corps entier.

Et il se trouva à nouveau dans le même paysage que la dernière fois. Du blanc. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps à se faire à la sensation de vide, car la voix se fit entendre, le faisant violemment sursauter, comme la première fois :

« _Toi aussi tu reviens ?_ »

Une fois remis de sa frayeur, Peter fronça les sourcils, fixant un point invisible en hauteur, tentant de déterminer la moindre ombre dans cette blancheur. Est-ce que la voix venait de lui parler ?

« Comment ça, _moi aussi_ ? » lâcha Peter sans grande conviction, tournant sur lui-même, cherchant l'origine de la voix.

Il lui semblait qu'il avait plus de liberté que la première fois où il était resté cloué sur place, les yeux entrouverts, écoutant la voix parler sans l'interrompre.

« _Serais-tu en proie au doute ?_ » reprit la voix.

En effet, Peter avait bien une conversation avec la pierre, et il haussa les sourcils.

« Et t'es quoi toi ? Un génie sortit d'une pierre ? Ou ma conscience ? A moins que je devienne totalement fou, ce qui serait en soi un grave pro-… »

« _Que veux-tu savoir ?_ » le coupa la voix sans une once de sentiment.

Peter ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne sachant pas réellement comment formuler sa question. Puis il se racla la gorge :

« J'aimerais savoir qui est la personne dont vous m'aviez parlé y'a pas longtemps… »

La voix eut un silence. Un léger silence et Peter aurait pu jurer que la voix méditait. Et semblait comme lassée.

« _Vous, les hommes de cette époque, vous n'aimez pas que l'on vous dicte quoi faire_, » fit alors la voix.

« Comment ça ? »

« _Il y a longtemps, quand je racontais le futur favorable de l'un des vôtres, il le suivait sans faire d'histoire. Maintenant, l'homme a acquis une certaine fierté qui le pousse à croire qu'il est maitre de son destin._ »

« Et ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« _C'est une question bien trop compliquée pour vous, mortels et demi-dieux_. »

Peter fixa quelques instants la pierre orangée dans le creux de sa main, et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

« _Quelle personne occupe ton cœur en ce moment même, humain ?_ »

Peter rouvrit à nouveau les yeux, et haussa un sourcil, cherchant à nouveau du regard l'origine de la voix.

« Tu as des répliques dignes de plus grands classiques romans d'amour, » ricana Peter en finissant par fixer ce qui semblait être le ciel.

La voix ne répondit alors pas, et Peter se gratta nerveusement la tête, riant nerveusement.

« Allez, pardon si je t'ai vexé, pars pas ! »

Cependant, il n'y eut encore une fois aucun son. Et Peter fronça les sourcils, se retournant vivement. Il faisait bien plus frais tout d'un coup. Et il sentait ses membres devenir lourd. Il sut alors qu'il n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

« Je pense à Fandral, » lâcha vivement Peter en se mordant la lèvre inférieure instinctivement, espérant que la voix puisse lui en apprendre un peu plus.

« _Arrête de te poser des questions, et agis._ »

Et après cette ultime phrase qui déchira presque les tympans de Peter, le jeune homme lâcha la pierre pour plaquer ses mains contre ses oreilles. Et tout fut noir. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, et sombrait. Ses membres se déchiraient un à un, et il aurait voulu hurler.

Pourtant, il sentit enfin ses poumons s'étirer douloureusement pour accueillir de l'air. Il expira un grand coup et ouvrit les yeux.

Il était à nouveau dans le souterrain, et le torche d'Odin éclairait le visage presque inquiet du roi, penché près de lui, le terrien étant au sol. Peter se redressa doucement, une main contre son cœur.

« J'ai-… J'ai vraiment cru mourir… » murmura Peter, la gorge sèche, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la pénombre.

« Ton cœur s'est arrêté de battre… » répondit Odin songeur. « Tu étais réellement mort… »

Incapable de répondre dû au manque d'air, Peter baissa la tête, et prit une grande inspiration. Odin quant à lui, continua sa réflexion tout en aidant le terrien à se redresser avec le plus de douceur possible :

« Il m'a semblé voir que vous n'aviez pas assez de puissance pour utiliser cette pierre. Elle vous avait tué, Midgardien. »

Une fois debout, Peter tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, et croisa le regard inquiet d'Odin.

« Vos infirmières là-… Elles peuvent pas découvrir ce que j'ai… ? » demanda le plus jeune encore essoufflé.

« Nous vous avons déjà examiné lors de votre petite escapade près du Lac de Mustafar. Et nous n'avions rien pu trouver, hormis une partie de votre ADN qui nous était tout bonnement étrangère. »

Peter lâcha un juron tout bas tout en s'adossant à la pierre, le souffle court. Cette sensation était tout bonnement atroce. Celle d'avoir vu la mort de près pour une quatrième fois en deux semaines. C'était trop.

« Je vais demander à ce que l'on vous accompagne auprès des magiciennes pour qu'elles vous donnent un regain d'énergie. Vous êtes dans un état de fatigue extrême, allez, venez, nous parlerons de la prophétie après. »

Ah oui, la prophétie, Peter l'avait totalement oublié celle-ci.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Couloir**

Peter était de plus en plus étrange, et Fandral commençait à s'inquiéter. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il marchait donc d'un pas rapide vers il ne sait où, ne sachant pas où était parti Peter. Le terrien avait dit vouloir rejoindre sa chambre et revenir, mais celui-ci n'était pas réapparu. Et puis, il avait menti, ça se sentait dans le son de sa voix.

Il croisa deux gardes qui faisaient leurs rondes, mais ils n'avaient pas vu Peter, et Fandral faillit alors laisser tomber lorsqu'il vit une troisième sentinelle.

« Hey, vous n'auriez pas croisé Peter Quill ? Le Midgardien à la veste rouge, » demanda ainsi le guerrier.

La sentinelle hocha la tête, et montra du bout de sa lance le couloir derrière lui.

« Je l'ai emmené à l'infirmerie, » lui expliqua le garde. « Cependant, Odin a fait fermer les portes. »

Cette fois-ci, Fandral fut bien plus inquiet. Que faisait Peter à l'infirmerie ? Et pourquoi Odin était-il avec lui ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ?

« Et aucune question n'a le droit d'être posée, » lui fit la sentinelle avant même que Fandral ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien au moins ? »

« Je n'en sais guère plus que vous. Je vous demanderai seulement de ne pas transgresser les ordres du roi. »

Puis, le garde continua sa route après un bref hochement de tête. Fandral le suivit du regard, suspicieux. Il s'agissait de son futur amant, il ne pouvait pas rebrousser chemin. Odin comprendrait surement. De ce fait, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Cependant, ses espoirs s'effondrèrent rapidement car la porte était belle et bien fermée, protégée par deux autres gardes.

« Et merde… » marmonna Fandral en s'approchant d'un pas lent vers les soldats, réfléchissant à un quelconque mensonge.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Infirmerie **

Peter but entièrement le verre d'eau que lui tendait la magicienne, et il s'essuya ses lèvres du revers de sa main. Puis, Odin qui était debout aux côtés de deux conseillers prit la parole :

« Alors, qu'as tu vu avec cette pierre ? »

Peter serra un peu plus le verre qu'il maintenait entre ses deux mains. Il se souvint avoir parlé à la grosse voix, et là, son cœur rata un battement. Elle lui avait dit d'agir au lieu de réfléchir, ça il s'en souvenait. Et la première personne qui lui venait à l'esprit était le beau blond qui l'avait sauvé d'une morte certaine.

« Une voix m'a simplement dit que dans un château je trouverai mon âme sœur pour battre un mal absolu, » résuma Peter sans regarder les Asgardiens qui le fixaient avec avidité. « C'est tout. »

Inutile de lui raconter sa petite discussion avec la voix. Odin quant à lui, échangea un regard lourd de sens à ses congénères.

« Eh bien, trouve la personne qui te guidera, » fit la conseillère aux cheveux blonds. « Ceci est très important, et à ne pas prendre à la légère. Vous êtes un atout Peter Quill. Souvenez-vous en, mais gardez à l'esprit que seules les actions du vrai Quill vous amèneras là où vous devez aller. »

Peter avait finit par lever les yeux et croiser le regard clair de la jeune femme. Il resta quelques instants à contempler ses yeux, qui étaient comme une bassine d'eau qu'on vous lançait au visage pour vous rafraichir les idées. Oui, il s'agissait surement de Fandral.

« Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer, » fit Odin. « Vous êtes plus pâle que le sol. »

En effet, Peter commençait à avoir la nausée au fur et à mesure que ses membres se décontractaient et que son estomac marchait à nouveau, son cœur ayant arrêté toute activité pendant un petit moment.

De ce fait, Odin tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte suivit de ses conseillers.

« Nous avons un énorme espoir, mon roi, » lui fit le conseiller à la voix grave. « Nos élus pour le moment sont donc bien Fandral et Quill. »

« C'est inespéré, » conclut la blonde en souriant doucement.

Odin s'arrêta devant la porte, et baissa un peu plus la voix.

« Cette pierre l'avait tué, » fit-il en attrapant doucement la poignée de la porte.

« Qu'entendez-vous par _tuer_ ? »

« La vie avait quitté son corps… C'est ce qui me préoccupe le plus. »

« Nous allons comme convenus faire des recherches sur cet homme lorsque le Conseil sera à nouveau uni se soir, » lui assura la jeune femme.

Odin hocha donc la tête, et ouvrit la porte en marbre. Et finalement, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Fandral en train de discuter avec les deux gardes. Ou plutôt, de les sermonner.

« Ah, Odin, vous êtes là, » lâcha Fandral, un sourire illuminant son visage. « Ces bourriques ne veulent pas entendre raison ! »

« Vous nous aviez ordonné de ne faire entrer personne, » corrigea l'un des gardes en se tournant vers leur roi.

Fandral voulut rétorquer, mais Odin leva une main d'un air las pour le couper.

« L'ordre est maintenant levé. »

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » lui demanda Fandral qui afficha alors visage inquiet.

Odin se retourna brièvement pour jeter un coup d'œil vers Peter toujours à demi allongé sur le lit, discutant avec l'une des magiciennes.

« Il te le dira surement, » fit Odin qui eut confiance au terrien pour la suite des événements.

Puis, Odin continua sa marche. Les deux conseillers passèrent eux aussi et Fandral hocha la tête en signe de respect, pour ensuite pénétrer rapidement dans l'infirmerie. Il ne fut pas difficile de trouver Peter.

« Peter Quill ! Que t'est-il donc encore arrivé ! » s'exclama Fandral tout haut, grand sourire aux lèvres pour montrer qu'il maitrisait totalement la situation.

Après un « chut » sévère de la magicienne, Fandral resta stupéfait lorsqu'il fit le visage si pâle du terrien.

« Ouah… On dirait t'es tombé dans un sac de farine… » lâcha Fandral en se stoppant devant le lit.

Peter le fixa quelques instants, repensant aux dires de la prophétie.

« Normalement on dit « _on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme_ »… » le corrigea Peter d'une voix lasse, une main contre son estomac.

« Les fantômes n'existent pas… En théorie. »

« C'est une putain d'expression. »

« Pourquoi un tel langage ? »

Peter voulut répondre, l'esprit embué, mais il se coupa, la bouche entrouverte, les sourcils froncés. Il se sentait trop mal. Son estomac et ses poumons le faisaient trop souffrir.

« Je crois que-… J'vais gerber… » murmura Peter qui lâcha une grimace de douleur, plaquant son avant-bras contre son estomac.

Mais avant que Fandral ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit à la magicienne, celle-ci tendit un seau en fer au terrien qui l'attrapa sans rechigner. Et quelques secondes après, Peter Quill vomit le contenu de son estomac dans le seau sous les yeux incrédules de Fandral.

« Bon sang, il t'est arrivé quoi… ? Les indigestions ne sont pas possibles ici, les aliments sont-… »

« Mais taisez-vous bon sang, » lui fit la magicienne en montrant d'un geste de la main d'autres personnes alitées.

Fandral s'excusa en silence, et se tourna vers Peter, déposant une main réconfortante contre son épaule. Le plus jeune tenait toujours fermement le sceau contre lui, front contre le rebord, haletant.

« Respire, ça va passer… » lui assura Fandral doucement.

Puis, il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Secret professionnel, » fit la magicienne en secouant la tête d'un air désolé.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Fandral prit ensuite doucement le seau de Peter et l'aida à se rallonger. Il était livide.

« C'est quoi ? Un virus Midgardien ? » lui demanda Fandral.

La magicienne passa un tissu gorgé d'eau contre le front brûlant du terrien.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas allé sur Terra depuis des années… » murmura Peter en fermant les yeux, suppliant intérieurement la douleur de disparaitre.

« Où est-ce que tu as mal ? » l'interrogea le guerrier.

Peter tapota son thorax à l'aide de son poing et Fandral fronça les sourcils. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil vers le sceau, et il écarquilla les yeux. Ne voulant pas inquiéter Peter, il fit les gros yeux à la magicienne.

« Il a vomi du sang aussi, » fit-il tout bas lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui.

« C'est normal. »

« Normal ? Mais il s'est passé quoi par la Barbe d'Odin ! »

« Vous devriez le laisser se reposer, » reprit la jeune femme en haussant le ton.

Mais Fandral ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, et s'approcha à nouveau de son futur amant.

« Dit moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé, » fit le guerrier en s'agenouillant devant le lit pour être à la hauteur du plus jeune.

Peter ouvrit doucement les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière. Fandral ne devait pas être au courant de la prophétie, c'était capital.

« Je vous ai entendus parler de cette pierre de prophétie… » murmura-t-il. « J'ai voulu moi aussi essayer… »

« Attends… Tu vas me dire que tu es allé toucher cette pierre ? » lâcha Fandral totalement éberlué.

« Ouais. Mais comme tu vois, ça c'est pas passé comme prévu. »

« Mais bon Dieu ! Tu es un Midgardien ! Rien que l'effleurement de cette pierre peut te tuer ! Combien de temps l'as-tu touché ?! »

La magicienne lui fit signe de se taire mais le guerrier fit la sourde oreille.

« Une petite seconde… » mentit Peter en plaquant ses deux mains contre son visage pour se masser les tempes.

« T'es un vrai malade ! Tu aurais pu mourir ! Encore un miracle que tu sois encore là à me parler… ! »

Peter se redressa péniblement, aidé par la magicienne. Il avait pourtant repris un peu de couleur.

« Regarde, je vais bien mieux maintenant, » reprit le terrien en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, plaquant une main contre son crâne. « Juste un petit mal de tête. »

« Il faudrait que vous vous reposiez encore un peu, » lui conseilla la magicienne.

Pourtant, Peter se leva du lit, une main contre l'épaule du guerrier pour se hisser debout. Puis il lâcha Fandral, et s'étira en baillant.

« Ouais ouais, je me sens carrément mieux, » lui assura Peter en fixant la magicienne.

« Alors dans ce cas, regagnez vos quartier, et fait un petit somme tout de même. Vous n'êtes pas entièrement remis de vos blessures. »

« Je l'y emmène, » déclara Fandral en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Peter.

* * *

_Bon, Peter a encore frôlé la mort, je crois c'est son plaisir secret haha_

_Un bon coup de Fandral/Peter dans le prochain chapitre !_

_Prochain chapitre : **Être maître de sa destinée**_

_Gros bisous !_


	12. Être maître de sa destinée

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 11  
**Être maître de sa destinée**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Couloirs **

« Ça va, tu t'es remis assez rapidement sur pied… » murmura Fandral en fixant Peter de la tête aux pieds. « T'es pas un humain normal toi… »

« Euh… Peut-être parce que mon père n'était pas un terrien, » proposa Peter qui fit attention de ne pas vendre le mèche.

« Ah bon ? Il est quoi alors ? »

« J'en sais trop rien. »

« Tu n'en sais rien ? »

Peter se stoppa au milieu du couloir et se retourna pour faire face au guerrier.

« Il s'est barré quand j'étais tout jeune. J'ai su y'a quelques mois qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être. »

Fandral hocha la tête, yeux plissés. Alors comme ça, le petit Peter Quill n'était pas à cent pour cent Midgardien.

« Déjà, il n'est pas Asgardiens puisque ta longévité reste celle d'un Midgardien… » fit Fandral en suivant Peter qui avait repris sa route.

Puis, le plus jeune arriva devant la porte de sa chambre. Et Fandral semblait décidé à le suivre. Main contre la poignée de la porte, Peter ne la poussa pas. Il repensait alors au pari qu'avait fait Fandral avec ses amis.

Qui que Fandral soit, Peter avait sa fierté. Et il ne le laisserait surement pas gagner. Même si c'était vraiment la personne de la prophétie, il allait attendre un peu avant de conclure. Peter se tourna alors vers Fandral, grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu comptes me suivre encore longtemps ? »

« Jusqu'à la fin s'il le faut, » rit Fandral en haussant les épaules.

Ok, mauvais plan. Très mauvais plan. Peter fit disparaitre son sourire. En effet, Fandral avait un sourire qui était trop pour Peter. _Ce mec est vraiment en train de me draguer_… pensa amèrement Peter en fixant Fandral et son sourire charmeur.

« T'as entendu la magicienne, là, je dois dormir, » reprit tout de même Peter en ouvrant sa porte sans lâcher des yeux Fandral.

« Ouais, et tu vas me dire que tu vas gentiment aller te coucher ? »

Et Bim, il marquait encore un point. Peter se racla alors la gorge.

« Et sinon pendant que tu dors, je pourrais entendre un peu de ta musique, la dernière fois, elle m'avait crié aux oreilles. »

« On dit _écouter_… »

« Très bien alors, fais-moi _écouter_. »

Impossible de se séparer de lui. Peter se demanda sérieusement s'il pourrait tenir jusqu'à demain. Il déglutit mais abdiqua, et laissa entrer Fandral.

Le plus jeune s'approcha alors de son lit, et attrapa son walkman positionné sur la table de nuit. Il fit quelques réglages et le tendit au guerrier derrière lui.

« Appuie comme la dernière fois sur le triangle, » lui expliqua Peter sans s'attarder sur son visage.

Fandral prit l'appareil, et plaça le casque contre ses oreilles pendant que Peter s'allongea sur son lit sans prendre la peine d'en lever ses chaussures. Et il ferma les yeux, bras derrière son crâne. Que pouvait-il faire de plus, il était lessivé à vrai dire.

Et il sentit ensuite Fandral s'allonger à côté de lui, la musique se faisant légèrement entendre dans la pièce.

« C'est pas vraiment le style de musique que nous écoutons ici, » fit Fandral en fermant les yeux, bercé par la mélodie.

« Pas besoin de parler si fort, j'ai pas la musique dans mes oreilles moi. »

« Excuse-moi. »

Puis, l'une des musiques préférées de Peter se fit entendre. Il entrouvrit les yeux et il sourit :

« Come and get your love… »

« Tu disais ? »

« C'est le titre, » lui expliqua Peter en fermant à nouveau les yeux, léger sourire sur les lèvres, chantant la musique dans sa tête.

Puis, il lui sembla que la musique fut plus forte, et il se tourna vers Fandral. Celui-ci avait enlevé le casque pour le placer entre eux deux, afin qu'ils puissent profiter tous deux de la musique.

« On dirait que tu l'aime bien celle-ci, vu le sourire que tu affichais, » lui sourit Fandral en fermant lui aussi les yeux plaçant ses deux mains contre son ventre.

« Ouais. Merci. »

Peter resta quelques instants à observer le visage calme et reposé du guerrier. Il passa inconsciemment sa langue contre ses lèvres. S'il écoutait ses instincts, il aurait déjà sauté sur Fandral pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche sur l'air de _Come and get your love._ Cependant, si ça commençait, Peter savait comment ça allait se finir. Et il ne voulait pas perdre.

« J'aime cette musique, » finit par avouer Fandral sans ouvrir les yeux.

Peter resta silencieux, fixant le cou dégagé du guerrier. _Bordel, c'est bien la première fois que je lutte autant contre mes désirs…_ pensa Peter.

Puis, Fandral ouvrit les yeux et il tourna la tête vers Peter qui fit mine de regarder le papier peint derrière lui.

« Même les yeux fermés, je peux sentir l'intensité de ton regard sur moi, » fit le guerrier en se redressant lentement.

« J'-…J'étais juste en train de me dire que t'avais du sang dans le cou… » mentit Peter.

Enfin, il ne mentait pas réellement, car il est vrai que du sang séché tachait la peau granuleuse de l'Asgardien. Fandral quant à lui passa une main contre son cou, touchant du bout de ses doigts la croûte qui commençait à se former.

« Justement, je pensais aller aux bains, tu ferais mieux d'y aller toi aussi, c'est tout bonnement magnifique là-bas. »

Peter déglutit. Il pouvait difficilement dire non, n'était pas encore aller se lavé depuis trois jours. Hormis la fois où il était convalescent, mais ce n'était pas lui à proprement parler qui s'était lavé. Cependant penser à devoir se dévêtir devant Fandral et que lui fasse de même était tout bonnement impensable pour Peter. Pas qu'il était pudique, loin de là. Mais trop de jours d'abstinence allaient finir par le rendre fou.

« A moins que le grand Star Lord n'ait peur de l'eau, » le nargua Fandral en se levant du lit.

« C'est quoi cette intimidation digne d'un gosse de cinq ans… ? »

« Alors viens… _Come_… »

Puis, Fandral ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Et il sembla que Peter entendit Fandral chantonner « Come and get your love », ce qui le gela sur place. Ça allait être dur, il le savait. Et dans les deux sens du terme.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Salon des invités**

« Les mecs, je crois avoir découvert quelque chose d'énorme ! »

Rocket avait attendu le retour de Groot et Drax du réfectoire pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

« A propos de quoi ? » lui demanda Drax en fixant le petit animal étrangement. « Du tournoi ? »

Haussant les sourcils d'un air surpris, Rocket secoua la tête :

« Pourquoi tu me parles d'un tournoi ? T'as que la baston à la bouche ! »

« Ça ne se mange pas la baston… »

Rocket manqua de se fracasser le crâne contre la table basse mais il se retint, n'étant toujours pas habitué à l'absence totale de second degré chez leur ami.

« Je s'appelle Groot, » fit le végétal en regardant tristement l'animal.

« Quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas y participer ? » lâcha Rocket qui semblait s'en foutre royalement. « Eh ben encore heureux, j'ai pas envie d'avoir des Asgardiens en tant qu'ennemis une fois que Drax en aura tué… »

« Ils veulent que l'on utilise seulement des épées, » répliqua Drax en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement en colère. « Il est pourtant plus puissant de se battre avec les poings. »

« Et tes dagues alors ? » lâcha Rocket en fixant les dagues camouflées dans les bottes du colosse.

« Je veux me battre contre de vrais guerriers… A mains nues, » répliqua froidement Drax qui partit s'asseoir sur le canapé, semblant vexé.

« Ça se voit que t'as pas vu les Asgardiens quand ils s'entrainaient… » murmura Rocker plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. « Bref ! Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que je sais ? »

Drax ne répondit pas, et Groot hocha pourtant la tête en silence.

« Gamora serait tellement plus réceptive… » râla l'animal en se laissant tomber dans son tas de coussins.

« Je s'appelle Groot ? »

« Non, ça a à voir avec Peter. »

Puis, il se redressa, une main contre son ventre, ayant un peu trop mangé.

« On avait bien raison, il s'agit du guerrier blond que Peter a gentiment foutu son poing dans sa gueule en guise de cadeau de rencontre. »

Cependant, Drax ne semblait pas l'écouter, et Groot resta silencieux, la tête penchée un peu sur le côté comme pour essayer de comprendre.

« D'après ce que j'ai entendu, Fandral a lui aussi eu une prophétie sur un futur partenaire ! » s'exclama Rocket qui tenta de les faire réagir. « Ce qui veut dire que notre bon vieux Quill va se caser pour de bon ! »

« Ce sont les histoires de cœur de Quill. Laissons-le tranquille avec ça, » répondit simplement Drax en fixant un point invisible face à lui.

Rocket paru surpris, et il fronça les sourcils :

« Bon sang, vous être trop gentil avec lui ! Rappelez-vous comment il nous a fait chier avec ses amantes qui-… »

« S'il est heureux, c'est l'essentiel, » le coupa Drax en croisant le regard de Rocket, lui lançant presque des éclairs.

L'animal se tut donc. Drax n'avait pas tort, et Rocket fut presque surpris de la véracité de ses mots. Il soupira donc, se laissant à nouveau retomber dans le tas de coussins.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Bains**

Peter était pieds nus sur le carrelage frais et humide de la grande salle de bain. Il marchait lentement, ses bottes dans ses mains, fixant la beauté de la pièce. Elle était immense, et la buée donnait un air presque féerique aux bains. Il y avait de grandes colonnes de pierre qui, en ligne, séparaient plusieurs bains où des guerriers se détendaient dans l'eau, riant avec les autres. A vrai dire, Peter se croyait à Rome, dans les bains publics si grands qui accueillaient des guerriers costauds et virils.

Il croisa deux trois guerriers en peignoir aux bordures dorées qui l'observaient étrangement, pour ensuite parler tout bas. Fandral lui avait dit de trouver des paniers en osier pour qu'il puisse déposer ses affaires, et il s'était éclipsé juste après. A vrai dire, Peter était un peu perdu ici.

Puis, il trouva alors une allée où deux guerriers discutaient à voix forte tout en se rhabillant. Et Peter vit les paniers, la plupart remplis de vêtements et d'armures, ainsi que des étagères comportant les armes des Asgardiens. Les paniers qui étaient libres comportaient un peignoir blanc et dorée ainsi qu'une bassine contenant des produits surement pour se laver, prêts à l'emploi.

Peter se rappela d'une planète qu'il avait visité il y a quelques années, où les bains étaient aussi bien fournis qu'ici. Et ce qui l'avait beaucoup plus, c'était qu'ils étaient mixtes, contrairement à ici.

« C'est toi Peter Quill ? » lâcha un guerrier derrière le terrien.

Peter qui avait déposé ses bottes dans le panier, se retourna pour faire face à un des guerriers qu'il avait déjà vus s'entrainer. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air froid, et Peter lui rendit cet air sombre. Ce n'était pas parce que c'était un Asgardien qu'il devait se sentir plus puissant que Star Lord.

« Ouais, c'est moi, » répondit Peter en se rendant pourtant compte que la carrure du guerrier était nettement supérieure à la sienne, et semblait tout de même menaçant même avec une simple serviette autour de la taille.

« C'est Fandral qui m'a dit de te trouver. Tu dois le rejoindre dans la six. »

Les doutes de Peter disparurent alors, et il haussa un sourcil.

« La six ? » demanda Peter.

Le guerrier qui avait toujours un air neutre gravé au visage lui répondit tel un automate.

« La six. La salle six. »

« Y'a des salles ici ? » lâcha Peter visiblement perdu dans cette immense salle de bain.

Le guerrier se tourna et montra du doigt le bout de l'allée.

« A l'intersection, tu continus à gauche, et il y aura un second couloir avec des portes fermées. Tu ouvres la porte six. »

« Euh… Et y'a quoi derrière ces portes ? »

Le guerrier l'observa alors comme si Peter avait dit une idiotie, puis il serra les lèvres et répondit d'un air las :

« Ce sont des bains privés. »

Peter entrouvrit la bouche et hocha alors lentement la tête, yeux plissés. Bains privés ? Donc ils seront seuls. Dans une pièce close. Eh ben, ça n'allait pas lui féliciter la tâche.

« Vous pouvez pas aller lui dire que je préfère rester ici… C'est joli et-… »

« Tu iras lui dire toi-même, Midgardien. »

Puis, le guerrier tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers les bains sous le regard incrédule de Peter.

« Charmant… » marmonna-t-il tout en se retournant vers son panier.

Il poussa un profond soupire et retira sa veste pour la lancer presque dans le panier et se dévêtit entièrement pour ensuite enfiler le peignoir qui fut si doux contre sa peau. Puis, il attrapa la bassine de produit, et respira un grand coup.

« Juste quelques secondes dans l'eau, histoire de se laver…Et je me casse jusqu'à demain matin… »

Peter plaqua une main contre son visage en jurant. Il détestait ce que faisait Fandral. Peter ne savait plus quoi penser. Etait-ce du cinéma, ou quelque chose de bien vrai ? Ça le travaillait tellement qu'il en avait mal au ventre. Puis, se disant qu'il ne pouvait plus réellement reculer, car fuir aurait été lâche et il avait tout de même sa fierté, il se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué par le colosse.

Et comme lui avait annoncé le guerrier, il trouva bien l'allée où les portes étaient fermées. Et apparemment, cette allée joignait les bains des hommes et des femmes, car au loin il crut reconnaître à travers la buée des courbes de guerrière se baigner. De plus, lorsqu'il passa près de la salle du numéro trois, il entendit des gémissements. Des gémissements aigus d'une femme. Et Peter se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Ne le laisse pas s'approcher de toi… » murmura Peter en marchant plus vite.

Et enfin, il arriva devant la porte numéro six. Et son cœur se mis à battre plus vite. La main tremblante, il attrapa la poignée, et la baissa.

« Allez Quill, ne fais pas connerie… »

Et il poussa la porte, un vent chaud fouettant son visage, ça sentait bon et il faisait sombre. Puis, refermant la porte derrière lui, il plissa les yeux pour voir à travers la pénombre de la pièce. Soudain, une lumière orangée éclaira toute la pièce et le cœur de Peter rata un battement.

La pièce était petite, et à quelques pas de lui se trouvait l'entrée d'un petit bassin qui recouvrait presque entièrement la pièce. C'était la lumière du soleil à travers les colonnes qui éclairait la salle chaude. Cependant, ce qui surprit le terrien, c'était ce qu'il voyait sous ses yeux.

Fandral, grand sourire aux lèvres, déjà dans le bain, adossé contre le mur, ses bras musclés contre le rebord. Il était au milieu d'une eau presque cristalline où des pétales de roses flottaient doucement.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête ! » s'exclama Fandral en riant franchement.

En effet, Peter était resté comme bloqué, une main contre la poignée de la porte, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Puis, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas.

« C'est pour toi, Peter Quill, » sourit Fandral en ouvrant les bras devant lui comme pour lui montrer la pièce entière.

« Bordel… C'est quoi ce romantisme… » marmonna Peter en fixant les pétales roses.

Pourtant, le cœur du terrien s'était serré fort dans sa poitrine. A vrai dire, personne, que ça soit, des femmes où des hommes, ne lui avait fait ce genre de surprise, démontrant un attachant fort. Certes, il avait ses amis, et leur amitié était très forte. Mais le sentiment d'amour véritable, jamais il n'avait pu le sentir aussi fort qu'à ce moment.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller dangereusement, et Peter se mordit fort la lèvre inférieure. Apparemment, ce geste l'avait plus que chamboulé.

« J'sui pas une de ces femmes qui aiment les histoires romantiques… » lâcha pourtant Peter en croisant le regard presque malicieux du blond.

« C'est pas grave, l'eau est quand même bonne, » répondit le guerrier qui voyait pourtant clairement les yeux embués du terrien même à travers ce brouillard.

« Je suis sérieux, je dois y aller, » répliqua Peter en reculant d'un pas.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner pour faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire, il tomba en plein dans le piège du guerrier. En effet, Fandral venait de se mettre debout, l'eau lui arrivant au milieu de ses cuisses, dévoilant absolument tout aux yeux de Peter qui ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux encore une fois. _Je vais craquer…_ pensa-t-il, tentant de ne pas descendre à nouveau son regard, fixant le guerrier dans les yeux.

« Ouais-… Ouais, bien formé, tu peux en être heureux, » lâcha Peter qui était totalement paralysé sur place, sa main toujours contre la poignée.

Son cœur battait bien trop vite. Trop d'émotion en si peu de temps avait eu le jeune terrien. La seule chose que voulait faire Peter maintenant, c'était de se plaquer contre ce corps nu et embrasser ses lèvres humides. Bien sûr, c'est pour cela qu'il ne lâcha pas la poignée, étant comme le dernier point d'ancrage pour lui.

« Je vois le désir dans tes yeux, Quill, » reprit Fandral en s'approchant doucement du rebord. « Pourquoi tu luttes tant. »

Il resta silencieux, le cœur battant toujours plus vite. Il fallait qu'il sorte de la pièce, où il ne répondrait plus de rien.

« Moi j'ai cessé de lutter, » continua le blond en lui lançant un sourire charmeur.

Puis, toujours nu, le guerrier grimpa les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la hauteur du terrien.

« T'es un véritable salaud… » marmonna Peter en lâchant doucement la poignée de la porte, hypnotiser par le regard de braise du guerrier.

Fandral ne répondit pas, et se stoppa à seulement quelques centimètres du terrien. Peter sentait son souffle chaud contre son visage et son désir ne fit qu'augmenter.

« Tu peux toujours me frapper pour me faire reculer, » murmura le guerrier en approchant son visage dangereusement. « Comme le magnifique coup de poing que j'ai reçu lors de notre première rencontre. »

Comme dernière défense, Peter recula, mais son dos heurta la porte fermée derrière lui. Ainsi, Fandral plaqua doucement son corps nu contre celui de Peter seulement protégé par un peignoir de bain. A ce contact, Peter retroussa les lèvres et son regard dévia vers le plafond, plaquant son crâne contre la porte. Il était fichu. Il le sentait.

« Tu vois, tu aimes, » sourit Fandral, ses lèvres dangereusement proches.

Peter baissa à nouveau la tête, et croisa le regard de Fandral. Leurs yeux étaient à tous deux noirs de désir. Et pourtant, dans la tête de Peter, une petite alarme lui criait « Le pari ! Le pari ! Le pari ! ». De ce fait, Peter utilisa les dernière forces de son esprit encore lucide pour plaquer ses deux mains contre les épaules du guerrier. Encore une sombre erreur puisqu'au simple toucher, un frisson vint lui parcourir l'échine.

« Toi et moi… Aujourd'hui c'est mort… » fit Peter comme s'il avait du mal à respirer, retroussant ses lèvres, tentant de lui lancer un regard sévère.

« Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ça ? » lui demanda Fandral qui semblait plus s'en amuser qu'autre chose.

Le souffle du guerrier titillait les lèvres du terrien qui déglutit.

« Je sais pour ton pari, » avoua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, enserrant un peu plus fort ses doigts contre ses épaules.

Cette fois-ci, Fandral fit disparaitre son sourire, plissant les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu fais tout ça juste pour ton putain de pari et garder ton putain de titre ? » lâcha Peter en fronçant les sourcils, le cœur toujours battant.

Fandral baissa un instant les yeux, et Peter lâcha ses épaules. Il avait mal au cœur. Et c'était surement aussi aux deux sens du terme.

« C'est un pari idiot, je l'avoue, » finit par dire Fandral en captant à nouveau le regard de Peter. « J'ai fait tout ça pour ce putain de pari comme tu dis. »

« Je-… J'avais des sentiments pour toi, merde ! » s'exclama Peter lâcha une grimace de dégout. « Tu n'a jam-… ! »

« J'étais à la limite du harcèlement pour te séduire, et gagner ce pari, parce que sinon, je n'aurais pas agi comme ça. »

Peter resta silencieux, totalement désillusionné, adossé contre la porte qui l'aidait à le maintenir debout.

« J'aurai laissé les choses s'écouler plus lentement, j'aurai attendu… »

Fandral lâcha un long soupira, plaquer une main contre le mur derrière Peter qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

« Mais à vrai dire, je me suis bien amusé à tenter de te mettre dans mon lit. »

« Toi, fils de-… ! »

Mais le poing que Peter voulait lui adresser se stoppa à quelque centimètre du visage du guerrier, celui-ci ayant attrapé son poignet au dernier moment.

« Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'à faire tout ça, j'ai découvert que je tenais beaucoup à toi. Et j'ai su que c'était toi, le gars de la prophétie. »

La voix de Peter mourut dans sa gorge, et il baissa son poing, les yeux écarquillés :

« La prophétie ? »

« Ouais. Une prophétie qui me disait qu'une personne tombée du ciel deviendrait mon âme sœur pour toujours. Je sais, ça paraît vraiment dément, mais je te jure que-… »

« Une prophétie… Tu déconnes… ? »

Fandral secoua la tête, sans lâcher le terrien des yeux.

« Je te le jure, » répéta Fandral visiblement inquiet de sa réaction.

« J'ai eu la même prophétie que toi… » lâcha Peter visiblement perdu, paraissant réfléchir à toute vitesse.

« Quoi ? Mais tu m'as dit que-… »

« Avant même d'arriver ici j'avais déjà touché à cette pierre, et ça me parlait d'un château ! »

« Qui est vraiment ton père alors… ? »

Peter haussa les épaules, et les deux hommes se fixèrent alors droit dans les yeux, ne sachant comment réagir. A vrai dire, le terrien passait de surprise en surprise, et ne savait même plus s'il rêvait. Cependant, les lèvres chaudes du guerrier se plaçant avec douceur contre les siennes le réveillèrent subitement. Mais ce fut un infime contact, car Fandral s'éloigna de quelques centimètres pour lui murmurer :

« Tu vois, je savais que c'était toi, Peter Quill… »

« J'ai dit-… Pas aujourd'hui… » lâcha tout de même Peter qui pourtant ne voulait qu'une chose, capturer les lèvres du guerrier et ne plus le lâcher.

« J'ai plus l'impression que tu essayes de t'auto persuader… » rit Fandral en frôlant à nouveau les lèvres du plus jeune.

« Je suis sérieux toi et ton putain de pari… »

« Au diable le pari. Je dirais aux autres que j'ai échoué, » répliqua Fandral.

Peter le regarda quelques instants dans les yeux pour voir s'il plaisantait ou non.

« Promis. Et puis, tu vas me dire que tu vas réussir à sortir de cette pièce de ton plein gré en ne terminant pas ce que l'on a commencé ? »

Le guerrier marquait un point, surtout que celui-ci venait à nouveau de plaquer son corps nu contre celui du terrien qui lâcha un gémissement, se mordant par la suite la lèvre inférieure.

« T'es injuste… » articula le plus jeune qui respirait maintenant par la bouche.

« Je dois juste te dire que si l'on décide de dire que j'ai perdu le pari… Tu devrais être mon partenaire pour le tournoi demain matin… »

« Le quoi ?! Mais t'es sérieux ? Tu peux pas-… » cependant lorsque Fandral bougea son bassin, Peter n'en peut plus. « OK ! On en reparlera tout à l'heure ! »

Fandral lâcha un léger rire et plaqua ses lèvres contre celle du terrien, entamant un vrai baiser cette fois-ci que Peter rendit avec autant de hargne que lui. Et en même temps, Fandral défit le nœud qui maintenait le peignoir fermé, et fit glisser le tissu le long des épaules du terrien, tandis que Peter entourait son cou à l'aide de ses bras.

« J'ai d'abord été distant pour une simple et bonne raison, » fit alors Fandral en se séparant quelques secondes des lèvres de son futur amant. « Je n'acceptais pas qu'une prophétie dicte mon futur. Je voulais être maître de ma destinée. »

« Comme tu dis, au diable cette putain de prophétie, » répliqua Peter en embrassant à nouveau le guerrier.

Et après quelques secondes d'un baiser presque sauvage, et étant maintenant tout deux nu, le visage de Peter rencontra la porte sans qu'il ne vit venir quoi que ce soit, et Fandral positionna son menton contre l'épaule du plus jeune.

« Je croyais que tu étais un grand romantique… » lâcha Peter qui retint un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Fandral contre son dos.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais par le romantisme… » sourit Fandral en embrassant son cou par la suite.

Peter lâcha un léger rire, qui fut presque jaune. Totalement désarmé, sa force n'équivalait pas vraiment Fandral. _Merde, Rocket avait raison…_ pensa amèrement Peter en sachant ce qui allait suivre.

* * *

_Mouhaha, finalement ils se sont tout dit :D_

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé, de ce petit (gros finalement) rapprochement ?_

_Prochain chapitre : **Le tournoi des Reines**_

_Et merci pour ta review Flocon, heureuse de te retrouver :)_

_Je vous annonce qu'il y aura bien 18 chapitres en tout, si tout se passe bien !_

_Gros bisous et à bientôt !_


	13. Le tournoi des Reines

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 12  
**Le tournoi des Reines**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Entrée du palais **

Volstagg tapait énergiquement du pied, voyant tous les guerriers passer près d'eux pour se rendre au tournoi des jeunes guerrières.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? » lâcha le colosse qui avait promis à Fandral qu'ils iraient ensemble.

Hogun ne dit trop rien, les bras croisés, fixant le soleil qui commençait à se coucher au loin.

« Tu sais, il avait d'autres préoccupations… » fit le brun sans se retourner.

« Comme quoi ? Attends, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus important pour lui que d'aller voir notre belle Sif se-… »

Mais il comprit soudain, et plissa des yeux. _Le pari_. Eh oui, il se finissait demain matin.

« Je suis sûr que Peter s'est encore paumé, l'imbécile ! » s'exclama Rocket non loin des deux guerriers, assez fort pour que Hogun puisse l'entendre. « Dans deux minutes on s'en va, tant pis pour lui ! »

Hogun lança alors un regard lourd vers Volstagg, ce qui voulait en dire beaucoup. Le colosse hocha ainsi la tête.

« Dans ce cas, allons-y, » fit Volstagg qui ne voulait pas rater le tournoi, sa muse était elle aussi candidate.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse tourner les talons, la voix de Rocket se fit entendre :

« A te voilà ! On a failli partir sans toi ! »

Volstagg et Hogun se tournèrent derechef, et tombèrent sur Peter, dont certaines mèches étaient encore mouillées, qui sortait du palais, Fandral juste derrière lui, cheveux plaqués en arrière et humides.

« Je pensais pas que vous m'attendiez encore ? » lâcha Peter en arrivant face à Rocket, Groot et Drax.

« La présence de l'autre gus est ton mot d'excuse, » fut simplement l'animal en pointant du doigt Fandral qui se dirigeait vers ses amis.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel, et commença sa marche, main dans les poches.

« J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusé ! » s'exclama Rocket en lâchant un rire moqueur, seul, dans un bain chaud… ! »

_Si tu savais…_ pensa Peter ne pouvant retenir un léger sourire.

Fandral quant à lui, se fit directement reprendre par Volstagg :

« Tu exagères, » lâcha-t-il en baissant d'un ton. « Sif passe bientôt et toi tu ne penses qu'à draguer l'autre énergumène, là ! »

« Il ne s'est rien passé, t'as pas de soucis à te faire, » mentit le blond en lui lâchant un large sourire, commençant alors lui aussi sa marche pour être proche de Peter.

Volstagg lança un regard interrogatif à Hogun qui haussa les épaules, n'en sachant pas plus.

Pendant le chemin, Peter et Fandral discutèrent de choses totalement banales, comme des saisons à Asgard, allant jusqu'aux différents modes d'entrainement, passant par les plus belles planètes de la Voix lactée. Rocket ne fut pas le seul à tenter de les écouter pour avoir des indices, Volstagg resta lui aussi attentif même si Hogun lui parlait des paris qu'il avait faits avec ses amis.

Et pourtant, les deux hommes semblaient être comme deux vieux amis qui parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps.

Ils ne mirent alors pas longtemps à attendre l'immense arène en contrebas derrière Asgard. C'était comme un Colisée gigantesque, et Peter resta presque ahuri devant le bâtiment aussi doré que le palais. Rocket quant à lui, resta interdit quelques instants, fixant avec envie tout cet or.

« C'est ici qu'à lieu le plus grand tournoi, » fit Volstagg en montrant d'un geste de la main le bâtiment en contrebas. « Il y a aussi des compétitions qui se déroulent ici. »

Puis, la petite équipe prirent le chemin pour descendre jusqu'au bâtiment, tandis que Volstagg expliquait les règles du tournoi.

« Il y'a plusieurs manches, et un seul vainqueur. C'est du un contre un, et le but est de terrasser tous ses adversaires pour grimper tout en haut du tableau. »

« Euh… Pour perdre il faut… Mourir ? » demanda Peter en haussant les sourcils.

« Non pas forcément, soit tu avoues vaincu, soit tu dois être vidé de ton sang, assommé ou bien à terre pendant dix secondes. »

« C'est quand même violent… » marmonna le terrien qui avait encore du mal à s'habituer aux coutumes Asgardiennes.

« Tu verras, ça va être la folie ! » lui assura Fandral en lui lançant un léger sourire.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Arène **

Ils avaient difficilement trouvé des places. L'arène était remplie, et tout le monde hurlait pour acclamer leurs favoris. Odin était lui aussi ici, un peu excentré de la foule, avec des conseillers.

« Sif est de forces égales avec trois autres femmes, et c'est là que ça devient intéressant, » lui fit Fandral en haussant le ton pour couvrir le son de la foule.

« Et demain, c'est ici aussi le tournoi ? » lâcha Peter en voyant le premier combat se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Les deux femmes inconnues maniaient l'épée à la perfection sous toutes les acclamations. Le terrien déglutit. Il n'avait jamais manié une épée de toute sa vie. Des dagues parfois lorsque Drax lui demandait de les tenir le temps qu'il lace ses bottes, mais c'était tout.

« Non, demain c'est un tournoi mixte, » répondit Fandral en se penchant vers Peter pour ne pas être gêné par le bruit. « Par groupes de deux, dans la forêt d'Idris. »

« Dans une forêt ?! » s'exclama Peter en écarquillant les yeux.

L'une des deux jeunes combattantes abattit son épée contre le bras de son adversaire qui poussa un cri de douleur en se roulant au sol. Les cris se font plus forts, et une cloche se fit entendre pour dire que la blonde venait de gagner.

« Ouais dans une _forêt_. On a quatre heures pour trouver les autres groupes et les mettre hors-jeu. »

« Hors-jeu ? On fait quoi ? On leur fait pisser le sang comme cette fille ? » s'exclama Peter en montrant d'un geste de la main la pauvre guerrière qui se faisait emmener par des magiciennes.

« Non, te fais pas de soucis pour ça, les Asgardiens sont fort. »

« Et moi je suis quoi… ? »

« T'es dans la mouise tu peux même pas l'imaginer… »

Peter fronça les sourcils et Fandral se racla la gorge, toujours contre Peter pour lui parler plus clairement.

« Je te l'ai dit, si jamais je dis que j'ai perdu, y'a pas à rechigner, tu participes à ce tournoi avec moi… D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que presque tout Asgard est au courant pour le pari maintenant. »

Peter fronça les sourcils. Si jamais Fandral gagnait son pari, face aux Asgardiens, la fierté de Peter en prendrait un coup. De plus, le tournoi pourrait montrer aux autres qu'il était bien plus puissant qu'ils ne le pensaient.

« Ouais, je participerais avec toi, j'ai pas encore pu montrer mon potentiel depuis mon arrivée ici, » déclara le terrien en haussant les épaules.

« Je me suis renseigné, et tes blasters ne sont pas autorisés. »

« QUOI ?! »

« Les arcs non plus d'ailleurs. »

« Et même si c'était le cas je ne troquerais pas mes blasters contre un arc ! C'est toi Robin des bois ! Merde ! Tu es conscient que je suis un homme moderne ! Je ne me bats pas avec des bouts de ferraille ! »

« Et des dagues, » tenta Fandral en haussant les sourcils.

« Pour moi ça reste un couteau que l'on utilise pour couper la viande… »

Peter plaqua ses deux mains contre son visage, totalement désespéré. Et ses bottes à propulsion seront elle aussi surement refusées.

« C'est toi qui vois… » reprit le blond.

D'autres exclamations de joie se firent entendre, et Peter entendit que la foule se calme pour lui répondre :

« Ouais je participe, tant pis pour toi, tu perdras avec moi… ! »

« Merci, c'est gentil de ta part… »

« C'est pour m'avoir eu avec ce stupide pari ! »

Soudain, d'autres exclamations, et Peter vu du coin de l'œil qu'il s'agissait de Gamora. Etant assis sur le banc en bois, Peter se redressa rapidement, lâchant pourtant une grimace de douleur à cause de ses reins maintenant douloureux, et s'accouda au rebord en pierre.

Gamora salua la foule comme les autres, et elle fut très bien acclamée. Peter put entendre Rocket crier lui aussi à quelques mètres de lui.

« MET-LUI LA PATTEE ! » cria l'animal debout sur le rebord, brandissant son verre de bière Asgardienne.

Puis, le combat commença, et Peter fut surpris de voir Gamora manier si bien l'épée. Il l'avait toujours vu utiliser épée et gun, mélangeant les deux pour une puissance infinie. Mais jamais l'épée seule. Son adversaire ne cessait de reculer face aux coups phénoménaux de la gardienne de la galaxie. Puis, un coup puissant de Gamora arracha l'épée des mains de l'Asgardienne qui tomba à genoux, vaincue, la lame de Gamora sous son cou.

Peter sourit et hurla le prénom de Gamora, accompagnant tous les autres Asgardiens, fier de son amie.

« Par ici la monnaie ! » s'exclama Rocket en se tournant vers les autres Asgardiens maintenant boudeurs.

Puis, Peter s'assit à nouveau, grimaçant encore une fois.

« Si tu veux garder secret ce que nous avons fait dans les bains, tu devrais arrêter de grimacer sans arrêt dès que tu bouges, » lui fit Fandral proche de son oreille, les cris étant toujours aussi puissants.

Peter lui lança un regard noir, ayant déjà donné son maximum pour paraître décontracter face à ses amis en sortant du palais

« T'as jamais couché avec des hommes ? » lui demanda alors Fandral.

Peter haussa un sourcil.

« Bien sur que si, » lâcha Peter qui aimait dire que d'aimer les deux sexes laissaient deux fois plus de choix.

« T'as jamais été en dessous alors ? » continua Fandral malicieusement.

« … Si. Deux fois, » finit par répondre le terrien en plissant les yeux en signe de défi.

« Ah je te comprends donc, c'est vrai que c'est assez douloureux les premières fois. »

« Non en fait, où j'ai le plus mal, c'est là, » fit Peter qui montra du bout de son doigt sa joue légèrement violette.

En réalité, Peter avait vu ça en sortant des bains, lorsqu'il avait vérifié dans le miroir s'il n'avait pas de suçon exposé à la vue de tous. Et finalement c'était un joli bleu qui marquait sa joue, lorsque Fandral l'avait plaqué contre la porte.

« Oh… Bon sang, je pensais pas que je t'avais retourné si fort, » fit le blond en touchant du bout des doigts la blessure du terrien.

A vrai dire, Peter fut heureux de voir Fandral coupable. En réalité, il s'en fichait un peu, cette faible blessure et son mal de rein n'équivalaient en rien ce qui s'était passé. Et ce qui se passerait par la suite. Tout ce qu'il avait gagné. Au fond, Peter était heureux. Ce genre de sentiment avait été inconnu pour lui jusqu'à maintenant. Le fait de se sentir aimé en retour.

« Ça vaut bien la fois où je t'ai explosé contre le sol, » rit Peter d'un air moqueur, se souvenant de leur petite bataille avant qu'il ne tombe dans le lac Mustafar.

« Ah non, » lâcha Fandral, léger sourire aux lèvres. « J'ai peut-être rien dit mais ça faisait un mal de chien ! »

Soudain, la foule cria tellement fort que Peter se boucha les oreilles. Fandral jeta un coup d'œil vers le centre de l'arène, et entrevit Sif qui arrivait et saluait la foule. Ni une ni deux, Fandral se leva et se pencha presque par-dessus le rebord pour acclamer la brune.

« Je s'appelle Groot… » fit Groot en fixant la jeune guerrière.

« Non… Tu l'en veux encore ? » s'exclama Rocket en haussant les sourcils.

Et Sif commença à se battre. Peter qui regardait Sif, mais assis, faillit lâcher un cri de douleur lorsque Fandral attrapa son bras pour le lever et le pousser contre le rebord à ses côtés.

« T'as oublié que je suis presque infirme ou quoi ? » s'exclama Peter qui plaqua une main contre le bas de son dos.

Et ce n'était pas que son dos qui le faisait souffrir après le _sport_ qu'il avait fait un peu avant. Il y avait aussi ses blessures encore fraiches qui étaient à nouveau douloureuses.

« Pardon. Mais observe Sif, et apprend. Tu en auras besoin… »

« C'est pas en regardant que je vais devenir un as en matière d'épée, » répliqua Peter.

Fandral n'avait pas lâché le bras de Peter, et se mit à le serrer fort lorsqu'il vit que Sif était en difficulté. Peter quant à lui observait les mouvements gracieux de Sif. Elle aussi était très douée.

Mais heureusement, Sif gagna en plaquant son adversaire au sol à l'aide d'un violent coup de coude. Fandral lâcha le bras de Peter pour lever les mains et hurler son nom. Et là, Peter se demanda bien si Gamora serait de taille face à Sif.

Puis, ils se rassirent tous les deux, Fandral toujours en applaudissant.

« Je te ferais un petit cours tout à l'heure avant que l'on aille manger, » lui fit le blond en lui lâchant un clin d'œil.

« Dis-moi que rares sont les personnes se font tuer durant votre tournoi… »

« On est hors-jeu pour les mêmes raisons qu'à dit Volstagg. Il y a des gardes qui passent dans la forêt en cas de triche, et ils utilisent des boules de cristal pour enregistrer nos combats et les faire passer en grand devant nos supporteurs. »

Peter lui lâcha un étrange regard. Très bien, ses exploits allaient être regardés par tous.

« Et t'as déjà gagné le tournoi ? »

« J'ai déjà gagné une fois avec Sif. Mais bon, ce tournoi est bien plus compliqué que l'autre car on peut prendre l'ennemi par surprise. Et puis, d'habitude il y a Thor, ce qui est un gros désavantage pour nous quand on est contre lui. »

Ceci semblait pourtant finalement amuser le blond. Puis, ce fut encore une fois au tour de Gamora de se battre, et Peter l'acclama encore une fois.

Gamora gagna cinq combats, et devant l'ahurissement total, elle arriva en finale. Sif quant à elle terrassa l'une des guerrières les plus puissantes, et Fandral cria si fort que les oreilles du terrien sifflèrent pendant quelques secondes.

« Si Gamora gagne, je te laisse faire de moi ce que tu veux durant toute la nuit, » lui lança Fandral en souriant largement, plaquer contre le rebord en pierre, entouré de cris en tous genres.

Quelque peu sur ses gardes, Peter plissa des yeux.

« Et en contrepartie, si Sif gagne tu-… »

« Non salaud, tu as déjà ta petite idée sur la gagnante ! »

« Si Sif gagne, tu me feras un super massage, » lâcha le blond en lui lâchant un clin d'œil. « Avec amour bien sûr ! »

Peter lâcha un rapide coup d'œil vers Gamora qui entrait dans l'arène, semblant déterminée. Il serra les dents et se tourna vers son amant.

« Ok, marché conclu, » fit Peter en lui serrant la main tendue du blond.

Et le combat commença. A vrai dire, ce fut extrêmement serré, mais Gamora semblait plus fatigué que Sif qui finit par voir l'avantage. Si bien que Peter eut peur que la brune ne la blesse gravement. Cependant, Gamora recula un peu trop tard. Une seule seconde de trop, et Sif lui attrapa vivement le bras pour la ramener vers elle, et placer son épée juste au-dessous de son cou.

« Bien joué, » fit Sif en haletant, maintenant toujours le bras de Gamora.

« Et toi de même, » lui répondit Gamora en lâchant son épée.

Puis, la cloche sonna signe que Sif venait de gagner. Fandral se leva et acclamait la jeune Asgardienne tandis que Rocket jurait sur Sif. Peter quant à lui perdit son pari, mais ne fut pas plus dégouté que ça. Gamora avait prouvé une fois encore qu'elle était douée. Une vraie machine à tuer. Il était fier d'elle.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Salle du festin (hall)**

La fête battait de son plein dans le hall où avait été établi une large table comportant un immense buffet. Gamora fut aussi félicité par Odin qui lui avoua qu'il avait été épaté par son courage et sa force.

Ils riaient tous à gorge déployée, se certain des choppe d'hydromel et mordant dans la viande fraiche. Drax se sentait au paradis, et Rocket était allongée carrément sur la table du buffet, cuisse de poulet dans la main, racontant ses exploits à de jeunes enfants.

« Tu pourrais même t'inscrire au tournoi demain, » fit Sif lorsque Gamora vint se servir de charcuterie, assiette à la main.

« Je sais, mais par solidarité j'ai promis à Rocket et Drax que je n'y participerais pas, » répondit la jeune femme à la peau verte. « De plus, je dois dire que je suis exténuée. »

« Je dois encore te féliciter pour ta prestation. Où as-tu appris à te battre comme ça ? »

Gamora qui allait attraper la fourchette en or pour se servir, stoppa sa main à quelques centimètres. C'était Ronan, et surtout Thanos qui l'avait entrainé à devenir la femme qu'elle était maintenant.

« Mon père adoptif, » sourit alors Gamora en dévoilant un air de totale confiance. « Depuis que je suis très jeune. »

« Peut-être que si tu avais des milliers d'années d'expérience comme nous les Asgardiens, tu nous aurais battus à plate couture, » rit la brune en croisant les bras.

Gamora haussa les épaules tout en se servant de viande, et puis, jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle pour ensuite fixer Peter et Fandral chacun de leur côté. Le terrien en train de faire un bras de fer avec un Asgardiens et Fandral qui riait à gorge déployée avec Hogun.

« Nous pensons à la même chose ? » demanda Sif en s'approchant de Gamora.

« Ils semblent si proches… En étant si distant, » fit Gamora sans les lâcher des yeux.

« Nous avons proposé un pari à Fandral. Celui de séduire votre ami avant demain, histoire de faire bouger les choses. Cependant, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il est en train d'échouer… »

Sif en effet semblait bien surprise, sachant que Fandral était terriblement rusé lorsqu'il s'agissait d'histoire de ce genre.

« Il a encore toute la nuit, alors, » fit la gardienne de la galaxie en se tournant vers la guerrière.

« Oui c'est vrai. En plus Fandral sait que si jamais il perd, il devra participer au tournoi demain avec Peter. »

Sif avait dit ça léger sourire aux lèvres. A vrai dire, elle trouvait que l'idée de Volstagg et Hogun était excellente. Ce tournoi pourrait aussi grandement les rapprocher. Surtout d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu lorsque Fandral avait tenté de protéger Peter des bêtes du lac Mustafar.

Gamora fut apparemment surprise des dires de la guerrière.

« Peter est certes lui aussi très puissant. Mais pas avec une épée entre les mains. Ou même avec des dagues. »

« C'est ce qui rendra le tournoi encore plus intéressant. De plus, puisque j'y participe aussi avec un ami, je pourrais essayer de faire avancer les choses. »

« En effet, faudrait que Peter arrête de réfléchir, » conclut Gamora en voyant le terrien se lever et jeter un coup d'œil vers Fandral.

Sif allait tourner les talons mais Gamora la retint, une main contre son épaule.

« Regarde… »

Sif leva les yeux vers ce que semblait observer Gamora et elle vit Fandral croiser le regard insistant de Peter. De ce fait, aussi discret que possible au milieu de la fête et de la musique à tue-tête, Peter et Fandral s'éclipsèrent de l'immense pièce. Cependant, Gamora et Sif les avaient bien vus partir ensemble.

« Peut-être que finalement il a gagné son pari, » répliqua alors Gamora.

« Hey, Gamora ! »

C'était Rocket qui claquait des doigts vers Gamora, étant à ses pieds, pour attirer son attention.

« J'aimerais parler à Gamora seul à seul, » fit l'animal en fixant Sif, bras croisés.

La jeune guerrière hocha alors la tête en de manière entendue et quitta les deux gardiens pour rejoindre Hogun et Volstagg qui l'attendait, bras ouvert en la voyant arrivé.

« C'est à propos de la prophétie, » dit l'animal en attrapant la main de Gamora pour la faire reculer dans un endroit un peu moins bruyant du hall, derrière une colonne.

« Ah. Aurais-tu découvert quelque chose ? » sourit Gamora de manière malicieuse.

« Tiens passe moi le morceau de jambon s'il te plait, » lui fit Rocket en tendant le bras vers l'assiette de la jeune femme qui se baissa pour l'aider à l'attraper. « Eh oui, je crois avoir découvert quelque chose ! »

Rocket mordilla dans le jambon et avala en souriant presque de bonheur.

« Leur viande est si bonne… Bref ! J'ai entendu la bande à Fandral et lui -même parler de prophétie. Et lorsqu'on leur a demandé de quoi il s'agissait, j'ai clairement vu qu'ils ont menti ! Ça se sentait ! »

« Oh… »

« Et ainsi, je sais que Fandral a lui aussi une prophétie à propos d'une âme sœur ! »

Gamora resta silencieuse, attendant la suite du discours de Rocket.

« J'en ai conclu que c'était donc de Fandral qu'il s'agissait pour Peter ! En plus, regarde comment ils se comportent ensemble ! »

Gamora hocha seulement la tête, et Rocket paru alors perdu.

« Ben, c'est juste l'effet que ça te fait ? »

« Tu as juste un convoi rapide de retard, mon cher, » finit par rire Gamora.

Penchant un peu la tête sur le côté, ne paraissant pas comprendre, Rocket fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis déjà au courant depuis un petit moment pour la prophétie. Et je ne suis pas la seule. »

« T'es pas sérieuse. Et tu ne nous as rien dit ?! »

« Eh bien… Je me disais que si jamais toi aussi tu étais au courant, tes répliques auraient jasé. »

Elle n'avait pas tort.

« Et sinon, tu en sais un peu plus ? Ils sont ensemble ou… ? » demanda Rocket en jetant un coup d'œil vers le hall pour voir si Peter était dans le coin.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, ils viennent juste de nous quitter. Tous les deux. »

Rocket hocha alors lentement la tête, fixant le petit sourire satisfait de Gamora.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Couloirs **

Vérifiant une dernière fois que personne ne les suivait, Fandral attrapa le bras de Peter et le tira avec dans le couloir adjacent pour ensuite plaquer ses deux mains contre les joues sur terrien et l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Pris de cours, Peter lâcha un long gémissement, mais répondit presque derechef au baiser, sentant son dos percuter le mur une seconde fois.

« Tu es prêt pour mon petit massage ? » lui murmura Fandral contre ses lèvres.

« Hum… » marmonna Peter en commençant à lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure, passant une main derrière la nuque du guerrier pour l'approcher.

Leur corps fut à nouveau l'un contre l'autre, et ils s'embrassaient en silence.

« Tu savais que Sif allait gagner, » reprit Peter à bout de souffle, son regard plongé dans celui du guerrier.

« J'ai observé Gamora à chaque combat, et elle était plus lente que Sif. »

Puis, au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser à nouveau, des éclats de voix se firent entendre au loin. Les deux hommes se séparèrent alors, en fixant le bout du couloir.

« Ma chambre n'est pas loin, allons-y, » lui fit Fandral en lui montrant d'un bout du doigt le couloir derrière lui.

Ainsi, Peter suivit son amant dans les dédales somptueux du palais, léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_Le contre-coup du pari arrive très vite !_

_Prochain Chapitre : **Oublier cette prophétie**_

_Merci Flocon pour ta review, heureuse que tu me suives toujours ;)_

_A la prochaine, gros bisous !_


	14. Oublier cette prophétie

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 13  
**Oublier cette prophétie**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Chambre de Fandral**

La chambre du guerrier était on ne peut plus magnifique. Trois fois plus grande que celle de Peter, aux murs d'un blanc impeccable où étaient accrochées quelques armes et dagues. De grandes colonnes soutenaient le plafond aux multiples peintures. Il y avait même une petite fontaine creusée dans le sol dont l'eau se reflétait sur le plafond, éclairée très faiblement par les torches.

« Eh ben… Si ta chambre est comme ça je me demande comment est celle du roi… » murmura Peter qui dévorait la chambre des yeux.

« On ne peut l'imaginer, » lui assura Fandral en débouclant la ceinture qui soupesait ses dagues et son épée pour ensuite la laisser tomber sur le fauteuil.

Peter se laissa choir sur le lit en poussant un long soupir, les bras étirés pour être à l'aise.

« On se croirait sur un nuage ! » s'exclama-t-il en fermant les yeux pour profiter de cet instant dans la semi-pénombre d'un petit palais, où y flottait une odeur douce.

Puis, quelques secondes après, Fandral se laissa tomber lui aussi sur le lit, coude, contre le matelas, torse nu.

« Tu as du travail, Quill, » lui sourit le blond en haussant un sourcil.

Peter ouvrit difficilement les yeux et croisa le regard noisette de son amant, qui l'excitait toujours autant.

« J'ai jamais vraiment fait de massage, tu sais, » lui fit Peter en reposant ses mains sur son ventre, son visage proche de celui du blond.

La belle excuse.

« Laisse-toi guider par ton instinct. Prend les huiles sur la commode là-bas. »

« Et si je te brise un os ? » lui fit Peter d'un air moqueur.

« Ta petite force ne peut rien contre moi. »

« Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais au bras de fer durant le repas, j'ai fini troisième, » répliqua le terrien en se redressant à l'aide de son coude.

Puis, Peter plaça son coude contre le matelas, et leva le bras, signe qu'il était prêt pour une seconde bataille, présentant sa main au guerrier. Fandral comprit alors et lâcha un sourire sournois pour ensuite attraper la main du terrien, et la serrer fort contre la sienne.

« Je m'entraine jour et nuit comparé à toi, » lui fit Fandral en le fixant dans les yeux.

« Ouais, j'ai quelques années d'entrainement en retard, mais ça devrait passer. »

Puis, les deux hommes commencèrent le combat, Peter serrant la mâchoire et Fandral fronça les sourcils, surpris par la force du gardien de la galaxie. Fandral força un peu plus fort, et leurs poings restaient en hauteur tous les deux, leurs bras tremblants suite à toute la puissance occasionnée.

« Allez… Bordel… » lâcha Peter entre ses dents.

Peter arriva à faire pencher le bras de Fandral vers le matelas, et il y crut presque. Cependant, avant que le bras du guerrier n'est fait la moitié du parcours, le blond serra lui aussi la mâchoire et inversa la situation sous le léger cri d'indignation du terrien. Cette fois-ci, ce fut son poing qui fut proche du matelas.

« Tu manques seulement d'endurance, » lui fit Fandral en plaquant brutalement le poing de Peter contre le matelas.

Peter laissa échapper un long souffle, et massa sa main quelque peu endolorie, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Je dois avouer que tu as de la force. Mais comme je te le dis, tu manques d'endurance. »

« Ben putain, toi t'en a de la force. »

« Dans deux cents ans tu pourras peut-être me vaincre. »

« Je te défie une fois que je suis remis de toutes mes blessures, et avec mon équipement _entier_, » lui fit Peter en le pointant du doigt, yeux plissés.

« Avec plaisir ! » rit Fandral en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Puis, tout en massant sa main toujours endolorie, Peter se leva, et se dirigea vers la commode que lui avait montrée Fandral. Il ouvrit le tiroir en verre et attrapa la première huile qui lui tombait sous la main.

« C'est quoi… Ybiris… ? » fit Peter en lisant de travers l'écriture étrange contre le flacon.

« Oh. Une fleur de Jotunheim. L'une des seules que l'on trouve. »

Peter retira le bouchon, et sentit l'arôme. C'était sucré mais d'une douceur extrême. Peter haussa alors les sourcils, intrigué par cette douce odeur.

« Mets-toi sur le ventre, » lui ordonna Peter en s'approcha du lit.

Fandral lui obéit, sourire aux lèvres, coudes contre le matelas pour être en hauteur, et observer son amant. Peter détacha son walkman accroché à sa ceinture, et le déposa contre le matelas. Il monta le son à son maximum pour que la musique se fasse entendre dans toute la pièce.

Puis, la musique se mit en route et Fandral s'y laissa bercer. Il plaça ses avant-bras contre son menton, afin d'être totalement allongé, et il ferma les yeux.

« _Hooked on a feeling…_ » murmura Peter contre l'oreille de Fandral, en se penchant suffisamment pour que le blond sente sa respiration contre sa peau.

Fandral frémit, et lâcha un sourire béat. Peter s'enduit alors les mains d'huile et les déposa doucement contre le dos ferme et bronzé du guerrier. Il commença alors à masser son amant au rythme du son tout en fixant les traces qui marquaient son dos. Il y avait encore la trace rougie de ses griffures lors de leurs ébats plus tôt dans les bains, mais d'autres cicatrices parsemaient sa peau.

« Wow… T'as une de ces belles cicatrices… » chuchota Peter en retraçant la marque du bout des doigts qui barrait presque entièrement son dos.

« Ouais… Un lâche qui m'a attaqué alors que j'étais de dos… » répondit Fandral sans ouvrir les yeux, frissonnant à chaque contact des mains de Peter contre sa peau.

« Dois-je me sentir visé… ? » demanda Peter qui se rappela du fait que Fandral n'avait pas aimé que Peter le frappe en étant arrivé dans son dos lors de leur première rencontre.

« La situation n'était pas du tout la même, » lui assura Fandral en riant.

Puis, le silence se fit, et Peter ne pouvait séparer ses yeux de la cicatrice.

« Moi qui me plaignais que mes cicatrices de _guerre_ n'étaient pas assez grandes… Là je suis servi, » fit Peter en massant les épaules de Fandral.

« Je ne peux même pas en être fier… A cause de ce colosse je n'ai pas pu continuer à me battre et aider mes compagnons… »

« Ça montre quand même que tu as survécu à la mort. »

« Crois-moi, ne te prend jamais un coup d'épée dans le dos, ça fait un mal de chien ! Ne te fais jamais empaler, compris ? »

Peter lâcha un léger sourire et hocha la tête.

« Compris. »

Soudain, Peter se figea, les yeux plissés. Quelque chose clochait.

« Un problème ? » lui demanda Fandral en ouvrant les yeux.

« N-… Non. Comme un air de déjà-vu… Enfin, c'était bizarre. »

Le terrien ne savait comme décrire ce sentiment de flou. Il était certain que l'atmosphère de cette scène lui était familière.

« Sinon… A propos de la prophétie, » fit Fandral qui ferma les yeux, heureux d'entendre que la musique venait de passer à _Come and get your love_, « As-tu eu d'autres informations sur notre futur ? »

« Absolument rien… Ça n'a déjà pas été simple de comprendre les dires de la grosse voix à propos d'une personne qui nous apportera fidélité… »

Fandral ouvrit légèrement les yeux, fixant un point invisible devant lui. Serait-il fidèle à Peter ? Il n'en savait trop rien. C'était étrange. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que pour le moment, il n'avait que Peter Quill en tête. Et ça faisait un paquet de temps qu'il n'était pas resté plus d'une journée sur le même coup de cœur.

« Fidélité… » murmura Fandral plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

« De toute manière, je pense que l'on doit simplement attendre que les choses se tassent… On doit oublier cette prophétie. Je ne sais même pas si finalement ça nous a aidés à nous rapprocher. Peut-être que si nous n'avions pas connu cette prophétie, tout aurait été plus simple. »

« Ça a toujours été ça le réel trouble apporté par les prophéties. Ça engendre beaucoup de débats… Oh bon sang… ! Tes mains sont divines ! »

Peter lâcha un léger rire tout en continuant de masser le guerrier aux anges. Il aimait réellement cette nouveauté. Le sentiment de se sentir stable, et de n'avoir rien d'autre à penser. Le sentiment d'un amour solide et fort qui pourrait lui faire soulever des montagnes.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Jardin **

C'était le matin. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, et Peter se trouvait déjà dans le froid, avec son amant. Les deux hommes s'étaient endormi tous deux très rapidement, après le massage qu'avait offert le terrien à l'Asgardiens. Cependant, Fandral avait réveillé son amant aux aurores afin de pouvoir l'entrainer.

Peter maintenait fort le manche de l'épée entre ses deux mains, celle-ci étant plus lourde que ce à quoi il s'imaginait. Il avait opté pour une arme qui ressemblait fortement à celle de Sif, dont la lame était épaisse.

« Maintenant, tu dois essayer de me toucher, d'accord ? » lui fit Fandral à quelques mètres de lui.

« Je vais te découper en morceaux avec ce mastodonte… »

« J'ai de quoi parer, » lui montra Fandral en levant ses deux bras armés de gantelet en fer.

Peter s'humecta alors les lèvres, et se pencha en avant, étudiant son adversaire. Puis il courut vers Fandral, et étira son bras droit pour attendre le bras du guerrier. Cependant Fandral esquiva le coup avec une vitesse fulgurante. Peter tenta alors plusieurs fois de le toucher, à l'épaule, dans l'abdomen, ou au visage tout en laissant échapper des souffles rauques et légers cris de guerre pour se donner la force d'aller plus vite. Mais rien à faire, Fandral était trop rapide.

« Il faut que tu penses avant ton adversaire, et contrer sa défense, » lui fit Fandral en reculant de quelques pas, Peter plantant l'épée au sol pour se soutenir contre le manche, exténué.

« Je vais opter pour ton genre d'épée de mousquetaire pour ne pas être ralenti, » fit Peter en montrant d'un geste de la main les armes rangées sur des planches en bois.

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites… » fit le blond en allant chercher une seconde arme.

Cependant, ce fut toujours aussi laborieux. Certes, Peter allait plus vite, mais Fandral l'était encore plus. Il fallut attendre quelques longues minutes avant que Peter n'arrive à toucher le blond. En effet, le guerrier venait de parer l'attaque à l'aide de son bras, la lame presque incrustée dans le gantelet en fer.

« Tu as de la force… » remarqua Fandral tout en contrant la fermeté du coup du terrien.

Peter lâcha un sourire triomphant mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre à son amant, Fandral dégaina son épée, et aussi vif que l'éclair, plaqua sa lame contre celle du terrien. Ne s'y attendant pas, Peter recula d'un pas, lâchant son arme sous toute la force du guerrier, tandis que le bout de l'épée de Fandral se logea juste sous son cou.

« Ouais, t'inquiète pas, tu restes le meilleur, » lui assura Peter, la tête tirée en arrière pour ne pas se couper avec la lame contre sa gorge.

Puis, satisfait, Fandral rangea sa lame, et recula d'un pas.

« Allez, maintenant, les dagues, » continua le blond en détachant deux lames de sa ceinture.

Peter dut lâcher l'épée pour rattraper au vol les deux dagues du blond, manquant de se couper avec la première.

« J'ai la dalle… » grogna Peter qui commençait à se fatiguer.

« On mangera quand tu auras fait tes preuves, Star Lord, » ricana Fandral en reculant de quelques pas pour arriver devant un énorme tronc où était accrochée une cible.

Peter haussa alors un sourcil, caressant inconsciemment du bout du pouce la lame des dagues entre ses deux mains. Fandral se plaça devant la cible, face à Peter, et désignant du bout du doigt derrière son épaule l'objectif du terrien.

« Essaie un peu de viser dans le premier cercle. Ça sera un bon début ! »

Et sans autre explication, avant même que Fandral ne s'éloigne, Peter lança les deux dagues qui sifflèrent sous la vitesse. Celles-ci frôlèrent chacune le cou du guerrier qui lâcha un cri d'indignation.

« Alors, t'en dit quoi. Zoro ? » sourit Peter en croisant les bras.

Fandral qui passait ses doigts contre son cou pour vérifier qu'il ne saignait pas, ayant clairement senti les lames contre sa peau, se retourna, et resta stupéfait. Les deux dagues étaient plantées dans le cercle rouge. Le plus petit situé au centre.

« Je ne sais pas me battre correctement avec, mais je sais viser, » lui assura Peter satisfait de sa prestation, heureux de voir la surprise dans les yeux du blond.

« Tu es engagé ! » s'exclama Fandral encore ahuris par ce qu'il venait de voir. « N'empêche, c'est pas passé loin. »

« Tout était calculé. »

Fandral lâcha un léger rire en hochant la tête.

« Star Lord, le gars des étoiles… » fit-il en s'approchant de lui. « Un jour on se combattra pour montrer qui de nous deux est le plus fort. »

Peter hocha la tête en donnant une tape amicale contre l'épaule de son amant pour ensuite placer son bras contre ses épaules. Ainsi, ils quittèrent tous les deux le jardin, le soleil s'était levé pour annoncer l'ouverture du petit déjeuner.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Porte Réfectoire **

Les portes n'étaient pas encore ouvertes, mais tout le monde était réuni. Les Asgardiens et Asgardiennes discutaient avec passion du tournoi qui allait se dérouler d'ici quelques heures.

« Ah, Fandral, tu es parti d'entrainer ? » lui demanda Sif en voyant le blond quelque peu en sueur.

« Ouais, pour le tournoi, » répondit Fandral en haussant les épaules.

Voyant que Peter s'était arrêté pour parler avec Gamora, Volstagg baissa d'un ton :

« Alors, le pari… ? »

Fandral retroussa les lèvres et finit par lâcher un léger rire.

« J'ai perdu les gars. J'admets ma défaite. »

Volstagg et Hogun prirent un air totalement ahuris, et Sif resta neutre, paraissant réfléchir.

« Quoi ? T'as pas encore couché avec lui ? » fit Volstagg en écarquillant les yeux. « Mais où est Fandral ? »

Parfois, le blond n'aimait pas la réputation qu'il avait. Mais pourtant, il n'avait pas honte. Absolument pas. Néanmoins, là, ça commençait à l'irriter fortement, tandis que Volstagg faisait mine de chercher le _vrai_ Fandral.

« Je sais que c'est Peter l'homme de la prophétie, c'est tout. Mon ascension s'arrête là. Ou du moins, pour le moment, » sourit Fandral en lâchant un léger coup d'œil vers Peter qui semblait en colère contre Rocket.

Sif comprit alors. Elle savait que quelque chose s'était passé. Et Fandral mentait, surement pour Peter. Il mentait et brisait le statut qui avait été l'une de ses fiertés jusque-là. Il le faisait par amour. Sif sourit alors doucement.

« Je ne peux que t'encourager sur cette voie, Fandral, » lui sourit Hogun en plaçant une main amicale contre l'épaule du blond.

Volstagg mit un peu plus de temps à se remettre des nouvelles, mais finit par lâcher un rire rauque.

« Eh bien ! J'espère que ça durera. Notre petit Fandral devient grand ! »

Fandral lâcha un rire forcé tout en donnant un coup de poing amical contre le bras du colosse.

Peter quant à lui ne semblait pas s'entendre avec un de ses amis.

« Putain, Rocket ! Tu m'espionnes ou quoi ?! »

« Je t'ai juste vu partir avec Fandral et ne pas sortir de ta chambre, c'est tout ce que j'en ai déduis, » répliqua Rocket en haussant les épaules.

« Arrête de te mêler de mes affaires ! »

« J'ai juste un mot à te dire, Quill. Réfléchis pas, et ne laisse pas passer cette chance. »

Peter sentit sa colère s'évaporer d'un seul coup. C'était comme une douche froide. Jamais Rocket n'avait semblé si sincère. Son regard déterminé montrait bien au terrien qu'il ne riait pas.

« Ne fais pas l'idiot comme à chaque fois. »

« Tu t'la joues le père de famille, » fit Peter qui plissa les yeux, cherchant l'embrouille.

Rocket haussa les épaules, et Gamora retint un sourire.

« Bref… J'avais à vous dire que suite à un concours de circonstances étranges, je me retrouve à participer au tournoi avec Fandral… »

Stupeur générale, sauf bien sûr pour Gamora qui se doutait bien de quelque chose.

« Mais tu risques la mort, » fit Drax le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Merci de ta confiance, Drax. Ça me touche vraiment. »

« T'en fais pas… Fandral sera la pour lui sauver les miches encore une fois ! » répliqua Rocket à l'adresse du colosse. « N'empêche… Tu te rends compte que tu ne sais pas manier d'épée… Je te rappelle l'épisode avec l'épée de Gamora ? »

« Inutile ! » s'exclama Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu nous représenteras, n'est ce pas ? » sourit Gamora en déposant une main réconfortante contre son épaule.

« Vous n'y participez pas ? » lâcha Peter en haussant un sourcil.

« Pas assez de place pour nous, » fit Drax visiblement vexé. « Alors t'as intérêt à bien nous représenter. »

« Ouais, nous les _Gardiens de la Galaxie_, » renchérit Rocket en croisant les bras.

Peter inspira un grand coup en regardant ses amis d'un air inquiet.

« Et après tu nous raconteras tout, n'est ce pas ? » sourit la jeune femme à la peau verte.

« Tout quoi ? » demanda le terrien.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

Peter lui lança un sourire ironique, puis les portes du réfectoire s'ouvrirent.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Orée de la forêt d'Idris**

C'est lorsque Peter se plaça dans la grande file d'attente pour pouvoir noter sa présence et son équipe, qu'il remarqua des regards intrigués tournés vers lui. Apparemment, le fait qu'il soit ici en étonnait plus d'un.

« Dis-moi, j'ai l'impression que y'a une part des Asgardiens qui avait l'air au courant pour ton pari, » murmura Peter à son amant lorsqu'il vit certains guerriers chuchoter entre eux en les fixant.

« C'est pas moi qui me charge des ragots, mais à mon avis, vu comme Cybèle et Volstagg aiment parler, ça dût faire le tour. »

Peter soutenu le regard de certains guerriers, leur montrant qu'il maitrisait totalement la situation. Puis, il détailla un peu l'endroit où Fandral l'avait tiré. Il était à l'orée de cette fameuse forêt dont les arbres faisaient deux fois ceux des autres forêts en termes de hauteur et de largeur. Derrière lui il y avait des immenses gradins en bois en arc de cercle devant la forêt. Entre ces gradins et les arbres se trouvait un cercle de quelques mètres, en sable, surement utilisé pour des périmètres de combats. De plus, juste devant quelques arbres se trouvaient un tissu blanc d'une très grande largeur, et Peter devina que c'était ici qu'allait être diffusées les images filmées par les gardes durant la bataille.

La foule commençait à remplir les gradins, et Peter commença à sentir un certain trac. Ses amis l'avaient pourtant encouragé un peu avant de se quitter, et Peter leur avait assuré qu'il saurait être à la hauteur de ces brutes. Cependant, dans cette immense file, il entrevoyait des guerriers deux fois plus imposants que Volstagg et des femmes aussi musclée qu'un catcheur.

« Les haches aussi sont autorisées… ? » lâcha Peter en louchant presque sur l'immense arme à tuer plaquée contre l'épaule d'un guerrier un peu plus loin.

« Ouais. Et si tu fais référence à ce gars, » fit Fandral en le montrant du bout du pouce. « Ne te mets pas en travers de son chemin. »

« Ça a l'air de drôlement t'amuser en fait ! Tu viendras un jour participer aux tournois intergalactiques pour que l'on rie un peu ! »

Fandral lâcha un léger rire et continua d'une voix posée :

« Plus sérieusement, les morts sont très rares. Et puis, c'est souvent accidentel. »

« Ça ne me rassure pas plus. »

Rapidement, ce fut à leur tour. Ils se trouvaient tous deux face à un homme assez maigre, portant de grosses lunettes, assis aux côtés d'une jeune femme. Un gros livre était placé devant leurs yeux, le vieil homme tournait les pages à une vitesse fulgurante, le bout de la langue coincée entre ses dents.

« Fandral, tu n'es pas avec Sif à ce que je vois, » souris la jeune femme à la peau de marbre en lançant un regard malicieux au blond.

Peter se sentait comme de trop. Apparemment, même cette femme était au courant vu l'expression sournoise sur son visage.

« Non, Sif participe avec Dagmar, » fit Fandral en montrant du bout du doigt la jeune femme attendre avec un guerrier. « Il y a donc quelques petits changements. »

Le vieil homme se stoppa sur une feuille, et Peter put lire à l'envers qu'il s'agissait d'une page dédiée à son amant.

« Fandral… » fit l'homme aux lunettes en parcourant les écrits du bout de son doigt. « Quatre-vingt-dix-huit participations à ce tournoi… Hum… Tu as l'âge adéquat, c'est bon tout est dans les normes ! »

« Comme toujours, Konrad… » lâcha Fandral qui semblait connaître la musique.

Le vieil homme tira un paquet de feuilles placé sous le livre, et nota quelque chose.

« Alors, ton partenaire durant cette épreuve sera le Midgardien ? » demanda la jeune femme en montrant du bout de sa plume le terrien.

« Il s'appelle Peter aussi… » répliqua Peter en ayant l'impression que la jeune femme parlait de lui comme elle parlerait à un enfant.

« Peter… Peter comment ? » demanda le vieil homme en l'observant à travers ses lunettes.

« Peter Quill. »

Puis, l'homme tourna de nombreuses feuilles de son livre pour s'arrêter sur une page vierge. Puis, il écrivit en grosse lettre le prénom du terrien.

« Montrez-moi vos armes, » fit la jeune femme pendant que le vieil homme écrivait de manière très précise.

Fandral déposa sur la table en bois son épée, ainsi qu'une dague. La jeune femme se leva alors pour voir si Fandral ne portait plus d'arme, puis elle examina ensuite celles déposée devant elle.

« Tu n'as donc plus ton épée taillée dans la roche rouge du Vanaheim ? » fit-elle en faisant tourner la lame entre ses doigts, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de triche.

Peter restait à fixer le vieil homme qui continuait d'écrire des choses sous son prénom, tel que la couleur de ses yeux, jusqu'à la texture de ses cheveux.

« Je pensais que tout Asgard était au courant, » répondit le blond en haussant un sourcil, ayant beaucoup entendu des ragots sur l'affaire du lac Mustafar.

« Je reviens juste de Midgard, je te fais dire… » répliqua la jeune femme en repoussant les armes devant elle. « Toi tu as des choses à me raconter ! Allez, reprends tes armes, tu es clean. »

Le vieil homme venait de lever la tête pour observer le visage du terrien et commencer à le dessiner. A vrai dire, Peter resta scotché face au talent de cet homme qui en quelques coups de crayon, venait de reproduire une grande partie de son visage.

« Et toi, tes armes, » reprit la jeune femme en lançant un large sourire à Peter.

Le terrien quitta le livre des yeux, et sortit de sa ceinture deux dagues qu'il plaça devant la jeune femme.

« Pas d'épée ? » lui demanda la femme bronzée, intriguée.

« J'en ai pas besoin, » fit Peter comme si c'était une évidence.

« Croyez-le, ça ne lui servirait pas à grand-chose, » glissa le blond, sourire aux lèvres.

A vrai dire, Peter ne savait pas trop si Fandral appuyait ses dires, ou tout simplement, se moquait de lui. Puis, la jeune femme vérifia les deux dagues, et hocha la tête.

« Votre date de naissance, jeune homme ? » fit le vieil homme une fois son dessin terminé.

« Le 21 juin 1980, » répondit Peter.

« Oh… Tu es un Midgardien, c'est vrai ! »

Puis, le vieil homme continua d'écrire vivement, apparemment heureux de pouvoir entrer le prénom d'un Midgardien dans son livre.

« C'est quoi que t'as à l'oreille ? » lâcha la jeune femme en plissant les yeux.

Peter porta une main instinctivement à son oreille et sentit derrière celle-ci le petit cercle en fer accroché, qui était la source même de son casque aux yeux rouges.

« Ah ça… »

Peter activa le casque qui apparut autour de son crâne. Fandral haussa les sourcils, et montrant son amant du bout du doigt tout en regardant la jeune femme.

« Il fait presque peur, hein ? » lâcha-t-il visiblement amusé.

« Ce genre de heaume est interdit, » répliqua la jeune femme en tendant sa main. « Veuillez me remettre cet objet, nous vous le rendrons à la fin. »

Peter désactiva son casque et poussa un long soupir en détachant le cercle en fer de son oreille, et le tendit à la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui sourit sournoisement, et plaça le cercle derrière sa propre oreille.

« Ça nous aurait permis de voir nos adversaire arriver de loin, » maugréa Peter à l'oreille du blond.

« Jeune homme, avez-vous déjà participez à des tournois à Asgard ? » lui demanda le vieil homme.

« Sur d'autres planètes oui, mais jamais ici. »

« Bien, veuillez signer ici s'il vous plait. »

Peter attrapa la plume que lui tendait la femme à la peau de marbre, et signa rapidement au bas de la page, puis se redressa.

« Que la chance soit de votre côté, les garçons, » lâcha la jeune femme en leur montrant du bout du doigt le chemin à prendre.

Les deux hommes se digérèrent alors vers le centre du terrain ensablé, là où des dizaines d'Asgardiens attendaient, prêt à partir se battre.

« Hey, en reparlant de tes armes perdues… » commença Peter une fois au centre du terrain. « Elles étaient réellement précieuses pour toi, non ? »

Peter n'avait jamais reparlé de cette perte qui semblait douloureuse pour Fandral. Surtout que tout Asgard en avait parlé pendant un certain temps. Fandral toujours de dos, inspira longuement et se tourna vers son amant.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Mon épée avait été forgé dans les roches rares de Vanaheim. C'est une roche quasi indestructible. Ma première dague quant à elle, je l'ai gagné durant le tournoi le plus meurtrier d'Asgard. D'ailleurs, ce tournoi a été totalement éradiqué… Et la dernière c'était un cadeau de mon père. »

« Oh merde. Je suis déso-… »

« T'as pas besoin de t'excuser. »

« Alors dis-moi que ta dague, c'était pas le cadeau de ton père sur son lit de mort… »

Fandral sembla hésiter, et finit par hausser les épaules.

« J'ai encore un tas de cadeau de mon père, t'en fais pas. »

« Bordel ! Si j'avais pas eu cette stupide idée d'aller me cacher dans ce lac de merde ! »

Peter plaqua une main contre le bas de son visage, visiblement en colère contre lui-même.

« Je t'aurais coupé en morceaux sinon, » rit Fandral en secouant la tête.

« En tout cas… J'ai eu beaucoup de chance que tu n'hésites pas et que tu largues tout ça pour me sauver le cul… Surtout après ce que je t'avais dit et fait. »

« A croire que j'étais déjà épris de toi et ton cul, Peter Quill, » lâcha Fandral, sourire malicieux au visage.

« Non, je suis quand même désolé pour tes armes, je-… »

Fandral plaça un doigt contre les lèvres du terrien pour le faire taire.

« Je préfère cent fois te voir en vie devant moi, qu'avoir mes armes et ta mort sur la conscience. »

Mais avant que Peter ne puisse répliquer, la lourde voix d'Odin se fit entendre, le son dupliqué par un sort.

« Agardiens, Asgardiennes… Et autres habitants de royaumes excentrés… ! »

Les guerriers qui riant fort jusque-là et la foule qui criait le nom de leurs favoris se turent. Ce fut le silence, tous observant l'estrade en hauteur où nichait le roi. Un violent coup de vent frappa les participants, et Peter jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Le ciel devenait noir.

« Comme chaque année, nous allons suivre durant quatre heures les péripéties de nos équipes favorites ! » continua le roi. « Les récompenses seront attribuées à l'équipe gagnante à la fin du chronomètre. Bien sûr, s'il reste des équipes encore en jeu à cette heure-là, il y aura le fameux duel sur le terrain ensablé ! »

Peter ne lâcha pas le ciel des yeux. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

« Vous avez cinq minutes pour vous disperser dans la forêt. Allez le plus loin possible. Et au second son de la cloche, le tournoi commencera ! »

Il semblait que le brouillard se levait.

« Flippant… » murmura Peter à l'adresse de Fandral.

Puis, la cloche sonna une fois, et la foule hurla pour leur combattant. Fandral ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et attrapa le poignet de Peter pour l'attirer avec lui. Il fallait courir vite, et le plus loin possible.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Gradins **

« J'ai l'impression que notre Peter Quill est un peu perdu… » ricana Rocket une fois que tous les guerriers eurent disparu dans la forêt.

« Je suis Groot, » acquiesça Groot qui paraissait inquiet.

Cependant, Gamora resta silencieuse au milieu de toutes les acclamations de joie autour d'elle. Fixant le ciel, elle fronça les sourcils. Puis, une goutte de pluie coula contre son nez.

« Hey, Gamora, tu dors ? » lâcha Rocket en tapotant énergiquement son bras, montrant du bout du doigt les images qui commençaient à apparaitre sur l'écran géant.

« Il y a quelque chose qui approche… » murmura-t-elle sans lâcher les nuages menaçants des yeux.

* * *

_Merci Flocon et Guest pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir :3_

_Les choses sérieuses arrivent donc !_

_Prochain chapitre : _**Le mal est déjà ici**

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_Gros bisous et à très bientôt !_


	15. Le mal est déjà ici

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 14  
**Le mal est déjà ici**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

_**Asgard – Gradins **_

_« J'ai l'impression que notre Peter Quill est un peu perdu… » ricana Rocket une fois que tous les guerriers eurent disparu dans la forêt._

_« Je suis Groot, » acquiesça Groot qui paraissait inquiet. _

_Cependant, Gamora resta silencieuse au milieu de toutes les acclamations de joie autour d'elle. Fixant le ciel, elle fronça les sourcils. Puis, une goutte de pluie coula contre son nez. _

_« Hey, Gamora, tu dors ? » lâcha Rocket en tapotant énergiquement son bras, montrant du bout du doigt les images qui commençaient à apparaitre sur l'écran géant. _

_« Il y a quelque chose qui approche… » murmura-t-elle sans lâcher les nuages menaçants des yeux. _

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Forêt d'Idris**

« Cette forêt est un vrai labyrinthe, tout se ressemble ! » s'exclama Fandral, continuant sa course à travers les arbres. « Alors surtout, ne me perd pas des yeux ! »

« Bordel, si seulement ils m'avaient laissé mon casque, » s'énerva Peter en sautant par-dessus un tronc, voyant que le brouillard commençait à se lever.

La pluie commença à tomber plus fort contre les feuilles mortes entassées au sol. Rapidement, les deux hommes furent trempés. Puis, après quelques minutes de course, Fandral se stoppa, Peter manquant de se cogner contre lui.

« C'est bon, on doit être tous assez excentré, » fit le blond en essuyant l'eau de pluie qui dégoulinait le long de ses joues d'un revers de la main.

Peter éternua fort, et maudit cette pluie.

« Ah, on verra rien à travers cette pluie, » se plaint le terrien en plissant les yeux pour déterminer la forme des arbres un peu plus loin.

Mais avant que Fandral ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le son de la cloche se fit entendre au loin. Le cœur de Peter fit un bon titanesque contre sa poitrine, ne s'attendant pas à entendre aussi bien la cloche de là où il était.

« C'est parti ! » se réjouit Fandral en dégainant son épée.

« Tu as l'air si détendu, » maugréa Peter en tirant ses deux dagues devant lui.

« C'est sûr que contrairement à toi… »

Fandral fixa un moment son amant qui tentait de percevoir quelque chose à travers toute cette pluie. Puis, le guerrier approcha une main de son cou pour y tirer une chaine en argent qu'il tira vivement.

« Hey, Peter, prend ça. »

Le plus jeune se retourna vers Fandral, et fixa l'anneau qui pendait à une chaine.

« Pour la petite anecdote, cette bague a été taillé dans la roche qui m'a sauvé la vie, » sourit le blond en retirant la chaine qu'il laissa tomber dans les feuilles mortes, pour lui montrer l'anneau placé entre ses doigts.

« Une roche t'a sauvé la vie ? » lâcha Peter en haussant les sourcils.

« J'ai été blessé par un guerrier il y a de cela des années. Il m'a laissé pour mort dans la glace à Jotunheim. Mais je ne l'étais pas. Et lorsqu'un lézard des neiges s'est approché de moi pour m'avoir en tant que petit déjeuner, j'ai crié, » Fandral rit tout seul. « Ouais j'ai crié, surement pour l'intimider. Mon cri a résonné contre la glace, et un bloc de pierre est tombé contre cette bête qui est morte sur le coup. Cette pierre m'a sauvé la vie, Peter. »

Peter louchait presque sur l'anneau. Il avait déjà vu Fandral porter la chaine avec cette bague lorsqu'il s'entrainait torse nu dans les jardins.

« Elle te portera chance, » sourit le blond en attrapant le poignet de Peter.

« Tu es en train de remarquer que tout ce qui t'est précieux, je le dérobe. En quelque sorte, » lâcha Peter, plongé dans le regard du blond.

« Elle te sera plus utile qu'à moi, crois-moi, » répliqua le blond en plaçant doucement l'anneau autour de l'index du terrien.

Peter ne sut pas réellement comment prendre cette phrase, se demandant si le blond ne se moquait pas réellement de lui. Mais finalement, c'est autre chose qui l'emporta.

« Si ça avait été sur l'annuaire, j'aurai presque cru qu'on passait au mariage, » ricana le terrien en observant pensivement l'anneau.

« Cette bague est deux fois plus importante qu'une bague d'union ! Elle sauvera ta vie, Quill ! »

Peter lâcha un léger rire et hocha donc la tête. Peter allait alors renchérir, cependant, une masse lourde tomba derrière Fandral qui n'eut alors pas le temps de se retourner. Peter ne réfléchit donc pas, et avant que le guerrier inconnu n'eut abattu son épée contre Fandral, le terrien lança sa dague aussi vif que l'éclair.

Le guerrier recula alors de deux pas, criant de douleur et de rage, ayant reçu la dague dans l'épaule, après avoir frôlé le visage du blond.

De ce fait, Fandral se retourna à son tour, balançant son épée avec lui. Cependant, le colosse bloqua son attaque avec son épée, le visage tordu de douleur.

« Ah, Endrix, tu as décidé de t'attaquer à moi en premier ? De dos en plus, » fit Fandral, un air de défi inscrit dans ses yeux.

« Tu n'étais pas attentif, » râla le guerrier en forçant plus contre son épée.

« Peter, fait gaffe à tes arrières ! » s'exclama alors Fandral en détachant son arme de celle du colosse pour tenter une nouvelle attaque.

Peter ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et au moment où il se retourna, il se trouva nez à nez avec une femme qu'il avait vue un peu plus tôt dans la foule, celle-ci, armée d'une hache. Mais avant que sa hache ne puisse se fracasser contre son crâne, Peter recula très vite, s'écroulant dans les feuilles mortes sous la surprise.

« Eh ben, putain ! Ils font pas semblant ! » s'exclama Peter en voyant la jeune femme retirer la hache de la terre en poussant un cri de guerrière.

Peter se leva alors à la va-vite, et fixa amèrement sa dernière dague entre ses mains, la seconde était encore contre l'épaule du guerrier.

« J'aurais aimé une épée finalement… » lâcha Peter en fixant la guerrière qui s'approchait de lui.

« Tu es trop lent avec une épée ! » s'exclama Fandral en reculant juste à temps pour ne pas se recevoir un coup d'épée dans le ventre.

« Tu es peut-être le favori de Fandral, mais tu restes un Midgardien inférieur, » lâcha la guerrière aux cheveux bouclés tout en balançant sa hache en avant.

Peter roula sur le côté juste à temps, lacérant la cheville de la guerrière au passage. Celle-ci cria et recula d'un pas, levant à nouveau sa hache. Peter étant toujours accroupi au sol ne vit qu'une solution. Il leva sa dague afin de parer la nouvelle attaque de la femme, maintenant le manche à deux mains pour une plus forte prise.

La hache se plaqua brutalement contre la lame de la dague, et Peter lâcha un cri de douleur, ayant senti ses poignets craquer sous la force. La guerrière fit pivoter sa hache, et éjecta l'arme des mains de Peter. Le terrien sentit l'adrénaline couler à flots de son corps. Pas question d'avouer vaincu. Il se leva alors aidé par l'adrénaline, et courut vers son amant.

« Fandral ! » hurla-t-il en arrivant près de lui en courant.

Le blond pivota alors, son épée suivant son mouvement, délaissant son adversaire. Cependant Peter continua sa course et sauta, envoyant ses pieds contre le ventre du colosse.

De ce fait, la guerrière reçut la lame de Fandral contre le bras et s'étala sur le sol, et le colosse tomba en arrière sous le poids de Peter. Avant que le guerrier ne puisse se relever, Fandral plaça son épée sous le cou de son adversaire.

« On abandonne ? » lui demanda Fandral en haussant un sourcil triomphant.

Le colosse hocha la tête, foudroyant Peter du regard. Le terrien quant à lui se releva difficilement, une main contre son dos. Cependant, il vit la guerrière à la hache se relever derrière Fandral. Ni une ni deux, il dégaina la dague accrochée à la ceinture de Fandral, et la lança.

La lame transperça le bras nu de la jeune femme pour ensuite se planter dans l'arbre juste derrière. Elle cria encore une fois, son bras collé contre le tronc à l'aide de la lame.

« Tu avoues vaincu ? » demanda alors Peter qui paraissait assez impressionné par sa prestation.

Même Fandral qui avait vu absolument toute la scène hocha la tête, visiblement étonné.

« Ouais… Ouais j'avoue vaincu ! Maintenant, enlève-moi ça du bras ! »

Peter et Fandral se lancèrent un regard triomphant, qui valait en dire beaucoup.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Gradins **

« Oh, c'est si mignon ! » s'exclama Rocket, un soupçon de moquerie dans la voix, voyant le regard langoureux que les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent sur l'écran géant. « C'est bien mieux qu'un cinéma ! »

Groot applaudissait avec un grand sourire, et Drax faisait de même, impressionné par leur duo. Seul Gamora restait songeuse.

« Hey, Gamora, t'as vu ça, Peter n'est pas vraiment une quiche avec des dagues, » fit Rocket en tirant sur une mèche de ses cheveux pour attirer son attention. « C'est vrai qu'il a quand même galéré, mais il reste doué. Oh là, j'y crois pas que j'ai dit ça ! »

« Rocket, on devrait aller voir le roi… » murmura-t-elle en fixant Odin à demi caché par le brouillard dans les hauteurs du gradin.

Mais avant que Rocket ne puisse demander pourquoi, de petits nuages noirs se dessinèrent dans le ciel gris.

« Oh merde… » lâcha Rocket en écarquillant les yeux.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Forêt d'Idris**

« Tu me déconcentres trop, Peter, » ricana Fandral en marchant proche de son amant au milieu de toute cette pluie. « J'ai failli me faire couper en deux ! »

« Tu aurais peut-être dû garder ta bague finalement, » se moqua le terrien en montrant sa main où l'anneau brillait doucement à travers la semi pénombre.

« Elle t'a donné beaucoup de chance pourtant, avoue-le. »

Peter finit par hocher la tête, faisait tournoyer ses dagues entre ses doigts. Soudain, Fandral se stoppa, et mit son doigt devant ses lèvres, faisant signe à son partenaire de ne plus faire aucun bruit.

« Il y a une présence, devant… » chuchota le blond en se penchant doucement, attrapant une pierre au sol.

Puis, il lança la pierre un peu plus loin afin de faire du bruit, et peut-être attirer les ennemis hors du brouillard. Les deux hommes attendirent alors quelques instants, mais rien.

« Ton flaire est peut-être en panne, » tenta Peter en haussant les épaules.

Fandral plissa pourtant les yeux, et entrevit quelque chose à travers le brouillard.

« Y'a une ombre. Regarde. »

Peter suivit le regard du blond, et vit lui aussi une ombre. Une masse entre les feuilles mortes qui se détaillait au fur et à mesure que le vent brassait le brouillard.

« Oh… » fit Peter dont le regard avait dévié à ses pieds. « Y'a eu une bagarre… »

Fandral lança un coup d'œil aux pieds du terrien, et vit que les feuilles mortes étaient tachées de sang.

« On dirait bien. »

« C'est peut-être des Asgardiens là-bas, » chuchota Peter en montrant du bout du doigt les masse sombre aux loin.

« Non, les blessés et les morts sont automatiquement rapatriés… » murmura le blond en fixant avec inquiétude les ombres.

Fandral dégaina alors son épée, et fit signe à Peter de le suivre doucement. Le plus jeune enserra un peu plus fort ses dagues, et suivit l'Asgardiens. La pluie commençait à cesser, mais le brouillard restait présent.

Puis, Fandral put distinguer les deux masses. Il s'agissait de deux corps. Deux guerriers Asgardiens au sol, nageant dans leurs propres sangs. Peter resta silencieux, les yeux ronds, lâchant un coup d'œil vers son amant. Le blond resta interdit, tombant à genoux devant le premier guerrier dont de multiples entailles parsemaient son corps et son visage presque méconnaissable.

« On ne tue pas lâchement comme ça… » lâcha Fandral en fermant les yeux du guerrier du bout de ses doigts, le cœur lourd.

Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, cherchant le moindre indice du regard.

« On n'est pas seul dans cette forêt… »

« Bordel ! T'es sérieux quand tu dis ça ?! » s'exclama Peter en reculant d'un pas, fixant avec appréhension le décor autour de lui.

Fandral se releva lentement, livide. Il ne comprenait pas. Qui avait pu commettre ce crime ?

« Celui ou celle qui les ont tué… Avait pour but de les tuer, » expliqua Fandral en se tournant vers Peter.

Le plus jeune déglutit, ne se sentant plus en sécurité dans cette forêt. Il ne s'était jamais sentit en sécurité ici de toute manière.

« Je sens qu'il y a un problème… Il faut sortir d'ici, » fit Fandral en fronçant les sourcils.

Soudain, un cri terrifiant se fit entendre au loin, résonnant dans toute la forêt. Cependant, ce cri ressemblait à un cri de douleur qui fit sursauter les deux hommes.

« Ne t'éloignes pas de moi ! » lui ordonna Fandral en se mettant à courir vers le son de la voix.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Forêt d'Idris (un peu plus loin)**

« Hogun ! » cria Sif en faisant de grands signes de bras vers ses deux amis au loin dans le brouillard.

Le guerrier qui l'accompagnait fixant avec inquiétude les arrières de la jeune femme. Hogun et Volstagg arrièrent alors en courant vers Sif.

« Tu as vu les corps ? » demanda le brun essoufflé, lance en main.

« Oui… Et ces cris… Tu les entends ? » demanda Sif dont le visage était extrêmement pâle.

« Quand on suit les cris, on finit sur des cadavres, » expliqua l'ami de Sif.

Hogun et Volstagg se lancèrent un regard lourd.

« Aliane est morte… » fit Sif les larmes aux yeux. « Ces salopards les ont scarifiés ! »

« Restons groupé… Sortons de cette forêt et retrouvons Odin, » ordonna Volstagg. « J'ai peur de voir le résultat en dehors de cette forêt… »

L'ami de Sif plaça une main réconfortante contre son épée, et la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, attrapant sa main chaude entre les siennes.

« Récupérons toutes nos armes et défendons Asgard et ces crimes impunis, » fit Hogun froidement.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Forêt d'Idris (un peu plus loin)**

Peter eut la nausée. L'un des cadavres avait le crâne à demi ouvert, et il pouvait entrevoir la cervelle dépasser.

« Je vais vomir… » murmura Peter, les mains tremblantes.

Un coup de vent se fit sentir, et instinctivement, Fandral attrapa le bras de Peter, fixant un point invisible devant lui.

« Asgard est en danger, je le sens, » murmura le blond. « Il faut qu'on essaie de sortir de cette forêt. On va courir sans se retourner, c'est compris ? »

Peter hocha vivement la tête, sentant à nouveau l'adrénaline dans son sang. Il aimerait réellement retrouver ses armes.

Puis, après une inspiration, les deux hommes se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, ne regardant plus derrière eux, à travers la pluie qui commençait à nouveau de couler.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Orée d la forêt d'Idris**

L'odeur de sang était forte. Et pourtant, il avait quitté cet endroit il y avait une petite heure. Les gradins étaient vides et les drapeaux étaient déchirés. Il n'y avait plus personne, hormis quelques cadavres au loin, cachés par le brouillard.

« Où sont-ils tous passés… ? » demanda Peter totalement ahuris, faisant un pas devant lui.

« S'il y a eu une attaque, ils sont partis se réfugier au palais… »

Fandral n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il semblait y avoir eu un élan de panique ici. Il n'osait aller voir les cadavres dans les gradins. Peter quant à lui, s'approcha d'une masse allongée à la même le sol, proche des tables en bois. Puis, il reconnut à qui appartenait ce corps. Il reconnut surtout les cheveux et la peau mâte. C'était la jeune femme qui s'occupait de vérifier les armes de chaque guerrier.

« Merde… » murmura Peter en se penchant vers elle, vérifiant si son poult était toujours présent.

La jeune femme serrait encore fort une épée dans le creux de ses mains, mais son corps était lui aussi parsemé de quelques entailles. Et surtout, d'une énorme blessure au niveau du bas-ventre.

« Bordel, » jura Peter en plaçant une main contre ses yeux.

Fandral se pencha aussi devant la jeune femme, et approcha doucement sa main de son oreille. Il attrapa quelque chose, et le tendit à Peter. Le terrien attrapa alors d'une main tremblante l'objet que venait de récupérer son amant. Le cercle en fer qui renfermait son masque.

« Sois prudent. Et garde bien la bague avec toi, » lui fit Fandral, l'air grave. « Tu m'entends, ne la lâche pas. »

Peter hocha alors la tête, mais écarquilla soudain les yeux. Devant lui, au loin, venait de se dévoiler le château d'Asgard à travers les nuages et le brouillard. Une multitude d'ombre noir l'entourait, et du feu s'échappait des maisons autour.

« La prophétie… Je crois qu'elle parlait de ce mal… » murmura Peter, les yeux écarquillés.

Fandral se tourna alors vivement, et vit l'état du palais. Celui-ci fut estomaqué, se levant doucement.

« On n'a plus de temps à perdre, » fit Peter en enclenchant son casque qui couvrit son visage. « Allons délivrer Asgard… »

Fandral jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Peter, fixant les deux yeux rouges du casque. Le guerrier semblait totalement désillusionné.

« Si c'est nous, alors ne perdons pas de temps… » murmura Fandral en hocha la tête.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Sortie ouest de la forêt d'Idris**

Hogun fut le premier à sortir de la forêt. Ça n'avait pas été facile, mais ils étaient tous les quatre vivants.

« Regardez là ! »

Les trois amis se tournèrent vers le guerrier à la peau de marbre qui montrait du bout de son épée quelque chose d'étendue au sol.

« Ce n'est pas un Asgardiens », fit-il.

Sif fut la première à s'approcher de la chose, et la détailla des yeux. Elle était noire, et possédait des bras et des jambes comme tout être humain.

« C'est… C'est un Chitauris… » murmura Sif qui se souvint avoir vu des images de ces choses lorsque Thor était revenu d'une bataille avec les Avengers.

« Pas exactement, » corrigea Hogun en se penchant vers la chose qui semblait sans vie. « Regarde ses oreilles… Et cette tresse blanche. On dirait aussi un elfe noir. »

La petite équipe se questionna du regard.

« Un hybride… ? » demanda Vosltagg au bout d'un moment.

« En tout cas, ce que l'on sait, » répliqua Sif en se redressant. « C'est qu'on peut les tuer… Dépêchons-nous d'atteindre le palais ! »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Village d'Asgard.**

La plupart des maisons étaient en feu. Des ombres noires tombaient au sol pour apparaître et dégainer de longues épées noires afin de se battre. Certains ne possédaient pas d'épée, et seulement des griffes. Des griffes acérées.

Fandral et Peter furent face à leur première créature avant même d'entrer dans le village, et Fandral n'attendit pas que celle-ci l'attaque, et il chargea en criant, épée à la main. Cependant, lorsqu'il voulut la faire pénétrer dans la peau noire de la chose, celle-ci se dématérialisa sous ses yeux.

« Il… Il vient de disparaitre ! » s'exclama Peter, de l'effroi se lisant dans ses yeux.

Fandral se tourna vers lui, cherchant la chose des yeux.

« Surtout, ne te fais pas avoir, ils se sont tous faire prendre par surprise ! » lui fit Fandral.

Cependant, la chose apparut juste derrière Peter qui ne le vit pas venir. Fandral poussa brutalement Peter et planta son épée dans la chose qui cria. Puis, Fandral donna un violent coup de pied contre la bête, celle-ci tombant au sol en gigotant.

« Garde bien tes yeux ouverts, » lui ordonna Fandral en aidant Peter à se redresser.

« Je ne fais que ça ! »

« Il faut que j'aille dans le palais. Je dois protéger Odin. »

Petr hocha vivement la tête, et montra à Fandral ses deux dagues.

« Il me faut mes armes, » fit-il avec de l'insistance dans la voix.

« Non, nos routes se séparent. Cache-toi quelque part et-… »

« Oh ! T'as pas écouté la prophétie ! S'il s'agit de ce mal, on doit combattre ! » s'exclama Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu es sous-armé ! »

« Je vais aller récupérer mes armes pendant que toi tu cours trouver ton roi. »

Peter allait faire un pas en avant, mais Fandral le bloqua, une main contre son épaule.

« Si tu viens dans cette zone dangereuse, il ne faut pas se séparer, » fit le guerrier sérieusement.

« T'as pas le temps de faire un détour, les secondes comptent ! »

« Peter… »

Fandral serra les dents, la peur au ventre. Il ne se l'avouera jamais, mais il avait plus peur pour la vie de son amant que celui de son roi. Peter soupira et déposa rapidement ses lèvres contre celle du guerrier pour un baiser de quelques millisecondes. Puis, il se recula, et montra sa main.

« Et puis, j'ai ta bague, » sourit Peter.

Fandral observa quelques instants le terrien, et finit par hocher la tête.

« Très bien… Surtout, regarde toujours tes arrières… »

« Ouais. Je te rejoindrais très vite ! »

« Tu sais où sont tes armes ? »

« Après qu'Odin m'ait piqué mes propulseurs pour voler, il m'a dit où je pourrais retrouver mes affaires si je sortais du palais. C'est dans un poste de garde là-bas. »

Peter lui lança un regard déterminé. Puis, Fandral hocha à nouveau la tête.

« On se retrouve au palais, » déclara le blond en donnant une tape amicale contre son épaule.

« Toi aussi, fais gaffe à tes fesses, Zoro ! »

Puis après un ultime regard qui valait en dire beaucoup, les deux hommes se séparèrent. Fandral courant en direction du palais, et Peter rejoignant le poste de garde.

* * *

_Peter va récupérer ses armes. Enfin ! Diriez-vous xD_

_Merci de toujours me suivre, et j'espère que ce chapitre à été à la hauteur de vos attentes !_

_Gros bisou et à bientôt pour la suite !_


	16. Surtout, ne te fais jamais empaler

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 15  
**Surtout, ne te fais jamais empaler**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Village (un peu plus loin)**

Peter courait à en perdre halène. Parfois, il entrevoyait à travers la fumée des soldats se battre contre des ombres difformes. Cependant, il lui semblait qu'une grande partie des batailles se déroulaient au château. Surement pour toucher le roi.

Peter priait pour ne pas tomber face à ses choses. Même avec son casque, il avait du mal à les repérer, ces choses ayant une très faible chaleur corporelle. Puis, il vit enfin le poste de garde. Soulagé, il accéléra.

« Peter Quill… » murmura une voix derrière lui.

Il eut seulement le temps de tourner la tête pour apercevoir une ombre le suivre de très près, dévoilant le même visage que la chose qu'avaient tuée Fandral. Or, au moment où Peter effrayé tirait son bras en arrière pour lui lancer sa première dague, la chose abattit sa main aux griffes biscornues contre son épaule.

Peter poussa un cri de douleur tout en lâchant la dague, roulant à même le sol. Ses capteurs s'affolaient. Ils n'arrivaient pas à suivre l'allure de la chose, celle-ci ne laissant pas échapper de rayon infrarouge.

« Merde… ! » lâcha Peter en fixant sa main tachée de sang.

Utilisant ses dernières forces, Peter se redressa, et déguerpit aussi vite qu'il put, glissant presque dans le sol boueux.

« Où cours-tu comme ça, _Quill_ ? » sembla se moquer la chose en devenait nuage de fumée pour le suivre plus vite.

Comment connaissait-il son nom ? C'était une question qui trottait dans la tête du terrien. Pourtant, il y avait plus important. Tandis qu'il courait il leva une main vers son oreille pour désactiver son casque.

Il arriva devant le poste de garde, et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, celui-ci étant ouvert. Du coin des yeux il entrevit le corps d'un garde et de deux de ces choses. Il vit ensuite des caisses accrochées sur les murs, et il aperçut le canon de Rocket dépasser d'une d'elles. Il ne se posa pas de question, et attrapa l'arme, la déverrouillant au passage.

Au moment où il se tourna, il sentit la main de l'ombre s'approcher pour planter ses deux premières griffes dans sa joue.

Poussant un second hurlement suite à la douleur, à la peur et à la volonté de tuer cette chose, Peter tira tout en tombant à la renverse.

Le canon laissa échapper une lumière bleutée, et un filet électrique puissant en sortit pour frapper de plein fouet la chose. Celle-ci lança un cri aigu tout en restant enfermée dans les lianes électriques de l'arme. Peter laissa tomber l'arme de Rocket et tira sa seconde dague pour la lancer vers son adversaire.

La chose reçut l'arme contre le crâne, la lame s'enfonçant profondément. La créature arrêta de crier, semblant morte sur le coup. Peter poussa alors un profond soupir, toujours assis contre le mur, touchant du bout de ses doigts sa joue endolorie.

« Ce salaud est presque allé jusqu'à l'os… » murmura-t-il en se levant difficilement.

Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas un autre ennemi avant de fouiller dans les caisses, Peter se mit à la recherche de ses armes. Il retrouva rapidement ses deux blasters et il les attrapa, sourire aux lèvres.

« Ok mes bébés, cette fois-ci on est prêt pour la fête. »

Il récupéra aussi ses propulseurs qu'il enclencha contre ses chevilles, et rangea ses grenades et inverseurs de gravité dans la pochette de sa ceinture.

Il sortit ainsi du poste de garde, enclenchant son casque, blasters entre les mains. Direction le palais.

Or, il n'eut pas fait quelques mètres qu'il aperçut une très jeunes guerrière encore mineure qui était bloquée contre un mur, épée au sol, face à une de ces choses.

« Aucune fierté. T'attaquer à si frêle et jeune… » lâcha Peter.

La chose se tourna vivement vers Peter, visiblement surpris par son arrivée. La petite arrêta ses larmes, fixant avec admiration son sauveur. Le terrien ne laissa donc pas la chose s'approcher de lui, et tira sur celle-ci. La chose s'écroula au sol en criant, et Peter s'approcha rapidement de la petite.

« Tu peux l'achever si tu veux, » lui proposa Peter en désignant la créature derrière lui.

La petite guerrière hocha la tête, déterminée. Elle ramassa son épée et planta sa lame en plein dans son cœur. Peter resta tout de même surpris par la témérité de la jeune fille.

« Tu n'es pas un Asgardien, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda la petite en se retournant vers Peter, fixant son casque avec insistance.

« Je suis Star-Lord. Midgardien selon certains témoignages. »

« Star-Lord… Aide-moi à retrouver ma maman et mon petit frère… ! »

La petite semblait si désespérée que Peter capitula, tendant sa main vers la petite.

« Grimpe sur mon dos, nous irions plus vite ! »

L'enfant lui sourit, reconnaissante, et attrapa la main du terrien.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Enceinte du palais**

Fandral trancha le bras d'une de ces choses tout en poussant un cri afin de lui donner la force nécessaire. La chose tomba lentement en arrière, son sang s'écoulant contre le sol de marbre.

« Messire Fandral ! » s'exclama un garde en courant vers lui. « La bataille fait rage à l'intérieur mais ces choses nous empêchent de rentrer ! Plusieurs des nôtres sont là-dedans ! Ainsi que notre roi et les conseillers. »

L'homme montra du doigt la lourde porte qui menait au couloir royal. Fandral suivit son doigt, et serrant un peu plus les doigts autour du manche de son arme.

« Dès que nous poussons la porte, ces choses seront là ! » s'exclama un second garde.

« Nous avons déjà réussi à nettoyer cette zone, » répliqua le blond en montrant du bout de son épée le hall où étaient allongés Asgardiens et ennemis. « Nous sommes sur la bonne voie ! »

Les guerriers derrière Fandral levèrent leurs armes et s'exclamèrent en cœur, prêt à sauver leur roi. Puis, ils coururent tous vers la porte, et la poussèrent avec la seule force de leur bras.

« Poussez ! » ordonna le blond en serrant les dents.

Soudain, une seconde masse se propulsa contre la porte, aidant tous les gardes et guerrier à pousser la porte.

« Drax ! » s'exclama Fandral remarquant qu'il s'agissait du gardien de la Galaxie. « Où sont Gamora et les autres ? »

Le colosse prit une inspiration tout en poussant.

« Ils sont en train d'aider les innocents dans le village ! Et où est donc passé Quill ? »

« Partit chercher ses armes… ! » répondit Fandral entre ses dents, toujours très inquiet pour son amant.

Puis, la lourde porte bougea pour ensuite s'ouvrir doucement. Mais avant que des ombres et fumée noire de leur tombent dessus, Fandral eut le temps d'apercevoir un corps inanimé au sol, enveloppé dans une toge bleutée. Les habits des conseillers.

Cependant, au moment où il fit un pas en avant à travers toute cette fumée pour rejoindre les combattant intérieur, deux créatures lui barrèrent le passage, armées jusqu'aux dents.

Heimdall mis à terre son adversaire, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la lourde porte qui venait de s'ouvrir au fond du couloir.

« Les renforts sont là ! » s'exclama le gardien de porte en levant son épée dorée.

Les guerriers qui faisaient en sorte qu'aucun ennemi ne s'approche de leur roi furent soulagé. Cependant, ceci augmenta aussi l'agressivité de l'ennemi. L'une des choses se jeta contre une des sentinelles pour l'empaler de ses immenses griffes. Celui-ci cria et tomba au sol sous les yeux d'Odin.

Toutes les créatures éparpillées dans Asgard semblaient se réunir ici. Heimdall le savait, Odin était encore une fois la cible de ses malfaiteurs. Quel que soient ces choses, elle semblait déterminée à détruire Asgard et Odin avec.

Le roi menait pourtant à bien la bataille, terrassant ces créatures avant qu'elles ne viennent le toucher, mais il perdait de l'énergie. Il se faisait vieux, et Heimdall le voyait. Cependant, il était de nouveau encerclé par ces choses, et donc incapable de lui venir en aide.

De plus, ce qui hantait Odin, c'était les milliers d'innocents qui ne pouvaient pas se défendre à l'extérieur, et tous ses guerriers qui perdaient la vie sous ses yeux.

Fandral terrassa lui aussi ses adversaires et courait vers le centre du couloir, sautant par-dessus les débris et les cadavres. Il crut apercevoir le cadavre d'un des conseillers à la voix aiguë, qui lui tapait tant sur le système.

« Mon roi ! » cria Fandral en voyant l'une des créatures accrochées sur les poutres en or, juste au-dessus d'Odin qui tentait de rependre son souffle, un genou à terre.

Fandral continua de courir et sauta par-dessus un second cadavre. Avec celle propulsion il dégaina sa dague et la lança de toutes ses forces vers la créature qui s'apprêtait à sauter sur le roi.

Odin vit seulement la créature tomber à quelques centimètres de lui, sur le dos, criant de douleur, ayant reçu la dague dans l'épaule.

« Bon sang, je visais la tête… Pete' est plus doué que moi sur ce coup-là… » lâcha Fandral en fixant la créature qu'Odin achevait.

Mais il n'eut pas d'autres paroles échangées car la bataille faisait à nouveau rage. Drax tentait d'attraper les créatures avant qu'elles ne deviennent fumées, afin de broyer leur corps à l'aide de ses mains. Heimdall était encerclé, et voyait que lui aussi était une cible, étant l'un des plus puissants guerriers. Fandral ne laissa pas la fatigue l'abattre, et protégeait son roi du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Besoin d'un coup de main ! » s'exclama une voix féminine en se plaçant au dos de Fandral pour protéger ses arrières.

« Bon Dieu ! Sif ! Tu es en vie ? » se réjouit Fandral en retirant sa dague du corps d'une des créatures.

« Pour sûr ! Où est Peter ? »

Fandral ne répondit pas tout de suite, jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers la lourde porte maintenant entièrement ouverte.

« Il devrait être revenu depuis le temps… » murmura Fandral en fronçant les sourcils.

Sif suivit le regard de son ami, mais dut retomber rapidement sur terre, se faisant de nouveau attaquer.

Fandral vit du coin de l'œil Volstagg, Hogun et même Cybèle se battre au loin. Pendant quelques minutes la salle de rempli de sang, d'odeur pestilentielle et de cris. Et enfin, tout se calma. Odin venait de planter sa lance dans la dernière créature encore debout.

Plus aucune fumée noire de voletait dans la pièce.

« C'est… C'était le dernier… » fit Sif en essuyant d'un revers de la main le sang qui s'écoulait de sa tempe.

Les guerriers étaient essoufflés. Leur cœur battait à la chamade. Puis, l'un des conseillers encore debout demanda quelque chose qui était sur les lèvres de tous.

« D'où viennent ses choses… ? »

Odin ne lâchait pas des yeux la dernière créature qu'il venait d'abattre. Apparemment, il n'en savait pas plus.

« Nous avons remarqué qu'il semblerait être un hybride entre des Chitauris et des elfes noirs… » tenta Sif en observant son roi.

Odin releva la tête, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux.

« Alors Thanos y est pour quelque chose. Et peut-être que Malekith aussi. »

Odin balaya la salle du regard, le visage soudain pâle.

« Le mal dont parlent toutes prophéties, toutes voyantes et tous magiciens, est donc bel et bien arrivé… »

Puis, Odin fixa un à un ses guerriers, frappant le bout de sa lance contre le sol.

« Mes plus fidèles sujets… Je dois vous annoncer que les neuf royaumes sont en danger. Thanos veut se les approprier. J'ai senti son aura en ces créatures… »

Fandral jeta un coup d'œil vers ces choses hybrides aux pouvoirs surnaturels allongées à même le sol.

« Où est donc Peter Quill ? » demanda soudain Odin en fronçant les sourcils.

Fandral releva les yeux vers son roi, incapable de dire où il pouvait se trouver. A vrai dire, depuis quelques minutes, Fandral avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose allait se passer. Mais au moment où il allait répondre au roi, deux des créatures disparurent dans un nuage de fumée noir.

La salle toute entière fut donc enveloppée dans cette fumée.

« Restez groupé ! » s'écria Heimdall aveuglé par la fumée noire.

Fandral qui était le plus proche du mur finit par entrevoir les ombres de ses deux créatures.

« Elles veulent s'enfuir ! » s'exclama Fandral en plissant les yeux pour mieux les apercevoir.

Cependant, la fumée qui recouvrait la salle était trop épaisse et le vent était trop fort pour que quelqu'un ne l'entende. Ainsi, il se mit à courir après ses ombres, décidé à ne pas les laisser s'enfuir si facilement. Surtout après ce qu'ils avaient causé à Asgard.

« Revenez ici ! » s'écria Fandral en leur courant après, traversant une grande porte qui le fit atterrir à l'extérieur, sur le pont supérieur.

Les deux créatures blessées semblaient avoir du mal à s'envoler. Fandral arriva sur l'une des grandes terrasses rondes du palais, et lança sa dague aussi loin qu'il pouvait, tentant de viser l'une des choses. Cependant, la dague ne les toucha pas et roula sur le sol.

Au moment où Fandral tombait à genoux en jurant, exténué, ne pouvant plus les poursuivre, les deux créatures poussèrent des hurlements.

Quelqu'un venait de tirer afin d'électrocuter les deux choses avant qu'elles ne sautent de la terrasse pour s'envoler.

Fandral resta à genoux, un bras plaqué contre le bas de son ventre, les yeux écarquillés. Peter était au bout de la terrasse, le soleil qui se couchait derrière lui l'éclairait tel un Dieu se détachant du paysage. Comme s'il était tombé du ciel.

« _Tu tombes tu ciel_… » murmura Fandral.

Le terrien portait toujours son casque et entre ses mains étaient présents ses deux blasters. Peter rangea doucement ses armes, et positionna une main contre son oreille pour désactiver le casque. Puis, il s'approcha doucement de Fandral, léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Je t'apprendrais à mieux viser la prochaine fois, » ricana le terrien en marchant doucement vers son amant.

« Tu es en retard… » sourit le blond en se redressant difficilement.

Peter lâcha un léger rire tout attrapant le bras de Fandral pour le tirer vers lui et commencer une longue étreinte que lui rendit Fandral.

« Désolé, j'ai dû sauver la famille d'une petite Asgardienne à qui j'ai promis de me marier plus tard, » répondit le terrien en relâchant doucement son amant.

« Traître, » rit le blond en lui donnant un léger coup contre l'épaule.

« Hey, t'es blessé ? » lâcha Peter en voyant le bas-ventre du guerrier rouge sang.

« C'est absolument rien. »

« Sans ta bague tu n'es rien dis donc, » se moqua le terrien.

« Et ton visage… ? »

Fandral passa doucement le bout de ses doigts contre la joue endolorie du terrien. Elle était rouge sang, et la blessure semblait profonde.

« Quand je souris ça fait un mal de chien, » fit Peter, sourire crispé.

Fandral était on ne peut plus soulagé. Un poids énorme avait disparu de ses épaules. Oui, Star Lord ne mourrait pas facilement. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes dans les yeux. Puis, Peter entrouvrit les lèvres.

« Fandral, je-… »

Cependant, leur joie fut de courte durée. En effet, l'une des créatures sortit de nulle part et frappa de plein fouet Fandral sans que les deux hommes ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit. Fandral roula contre le sol, son épée glissant loin de lui sur les dalles en marbre.

C'était l'une de ces créatures à épée qui se tenait devant lui.

« Fandral ! » cria Peter en voyant son amant désarmé, se redressant difficilement suite à sa blessure.

Mais avant que le guerrier ne puisse se lever sur ses deux jambes la chose tira son épée en arrière, prêt à l'implanter dans le corps de Fandral.

Peter ne sut trop comment il eut cette force qui le propulsa en avant et qui ne le fit pas réfléchir aux conséquences.

Il y avait seulement la voix de Fandral qui résonnait dans sa tête. Une simple et unique phrase qu'il avait dite par le passé.

_« Crois-moi, ne te prend jamais un coup d'épée dans le dos, ça fait un mal de chien ! Ne te fais jamais empaler, compris ? »_

_Compris_, avait répondu Peter en riant, n'ayant pas pris au sérieux son amant.

« PETER ! »

Peter rouvrit les yeux. Sa vision était trouble. Il voyait flou l'ombre de cette chose juste devant lui. La douleur qui se propageait dans tout son corps était abominable. Il aurait voulu crier mais aucun son ne vint.

La chose retira l'épée du corps de Peter, une giclée de sang tachant le sol.

Peter, la bouche entrouverte, tomba à genoux, fixant un point invisible devant lui, à travers tout ce blanc. Il semblait qu'il rêvait.

Les cris de Fandral derrière lui étaient si loin. Il lui semblait que quelqu'un terrassa la créature car l'ombre tomba au sol. Il lui semblait aussi que quelqu'un avait entouré ses épaules d'un bras pour l'empêcher de tomber face contre le sol. Il lui semblait qu'on criait son nom.

Peter ferma doucement les yeux, aimant cette chaleur qui entourait son buste.

« PETER ! OUVRE LES YEUX ! »

« Il a été touché en plein cœur ! »

Cette douleur devenait petit à petit infime. Et Peter se demandait bien si tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Pourtant, à travers ce brouillard, un visage lui revint en mémoire.

« Fandral… ? » murmura-t-il.

« Je t'en supplie reste avec moi ! » cria la voix de Fandral en pressant une main contre son cœur. « Où sont les magiciennes bon sang ?! »

« Elles arrivent ! » fit la voix brisée de Sif. « Elles arrivent, Fandral ! »

Les mains de Fandral étaient tachées de sang. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment Peter avait pu faire une telle chose ? Il s'était interposé entre lui et la chose pour se prendre l'épée à sa place.

Peter semblait de plus en plus livide. Sa tête était retirée en arrière, le sang de sa joue coulant contre ses paupières closes.

« Peter, ne t'endors pas, par pitié ! » s'écria Fandral, sa voix étant totalement brisée.

Sif restait en face de Fandral, le visage fermé. Elle maintenait le poignet de Peter entre ses doigts afin d'entendre son poult. La tête de Peter retomba lourdement en arrière.

« PETER ! »

Cette vision déchirait le cœur de Sif. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de la guerrière.

« Fandral… Il est mort… »

Fandral pressa plus fort sa main contre la blessure, ne voulant pas écouter son amie. Lui aussi pleurait, ses larmes se mélangeant au sang qui tachait sa main.

« Peter… Peter… Je suis désolé… » murmurait le blond en serrant fort la main du terrien contre les siennes.

Fandral enfouit son visage dans le torse de Peter, sans lâcher sa main encore chaude. Sif leva ensuite ses yeux larmoyants vers les guerriers qui s'étaient approchés. Volstagg n'était pas loin, et resta interdit, observant son ami pleurant la perte de son amant.

Gamora poussa la foule pour arriver face à la scène, Rocket accroché difficilement à son épaule. Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit Peter allongé dans son propre sang, Fandral penché sur son corps sans vie, et Sif incapable de se relever, le poignet du terrien toujours entre ses doigts.

Rocket se laissa tomber au sol, les yeux écarquillés, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Groot resta en retrait, mais des larmes coulaient contre son écorce. Il leva doucement le bras, et libéra des centaines de petites lucioles qui vinrent éclairer la terrasse qui plongeait petit à petit dans une triste pénombre.

Drax resta interdit, serrant plus fort ses dagues entre ses poings.

« Oh non, c'est pas vrai… » murmura Gamora en plaquant une main contre ses lèvres, se laissant tomber près de Sif pour observer le corps de son ami.

Les lucioles voletèrent doucement au-dessus de Peter. Fandral se redressa légèrement, les lucioles brillant dans ses yeux embués de larmes.

Odin restait lui aussi en retrait, une main contre son cœur. Peter Quill, l'homme de la prophétie, venait de s'éteindre.

* * *

_Voilà voilà, il reste plus que trois chapitres ! _

_Alors verdict ? xD_

_Non, c'est pas drôle vous avez raison !_

_Allez gros bisous et bonne semaine, merciii !_


	17. I want you back

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 16  
**I want you back**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard **

Le soleil se levait doucement. Celui-ci éclairait les maisons en ruine, et les guerriers en train de chercher les survivants, où achever ces bestioles. La nuit avait été agitée. Les magiciennes étaient restées éveillées pour guérir les blessés. Odin est resté des heures à discuter avec Heimdall et les conseillers encore en vie dans la salle de réunion.

Mais la nuit avait été très dure pour beaucoup. Le calme était tombé, et il fallait maintenant voir la vérité en face.

Gamora est restée enfermée dans sa chambre après avoir aidé à transporter Peter dans une salle toute blanche, là où étaient déposés tous les morts. Tous allongés sur des tissus blancs. Ici, ils étaient lavés et changés pour les emmener loin de cette guerre. La jeune femme ne voulait voir personne. Elle était donc restée sur le lit de sa chambre, la musique du Walkman de Peter la berçant doucement.

Rocket avait pourtant bien essayé de venir voir la seule femme de leur équipe, mais celle-ci refusait toute compagnie. L'animal avait fini par laisser tomber, et s'était retiré loin des regards vers Groot, perché dans un arbre du jardin d'Asgard.

Sif était restée quelques heures aux côté de Fandral assise devant la salle où étaient allongés les morts, n'osant y entrer. Cependant, le guerrier restait silencieux, les yeux encore rougis, fixant un point invisible devant lui. Puis, la jeune femme l'avait quitté car Odin la demandait.

Drax avait longuement parlé à Sif qui lui avait expliqué la scène dans tous les détails, ayant vu la chose empaler Peter avant que la jeune femme ne puisse la tuer. Le colosse n'arrivait pas à croire que Peter soit mort. Si bien qu'il resta la moitié de la nuit assis face au corps de Peter, observant son visage livide et pourtant si reposé.

Heimdall ne comprenait pas commet il n'avait pas pu voir venir ses choses. Thanos avait donc réussi à percer une brèche. Il découvrit ensuite en observant à travers le Bifrost que Niflheim avait déjà été rasé par ces créatures.

Odin ne sut qu'en conclure face à tout ce qui s'était passé. Certes, il y avait un côté positif. Ces créatures semblaient avoir perdu beaucoup d'effectif, et maintenant ils savaient à quoi s'attendre. Cependant, pour ce qui était de la prophétie, son véritable rôle restait un mystère.

Fandral entra doucement dans la salle qu'il avait redoutée depuis toujours. Celle qui avait déjà détruit son cœur une fois. Il croisa Drax qui hocha la tête, le visage neutre, celui-ci quittant le chevet du terrien. Le blond déglutit et continua sa marche, les mains tremblantes.

Il trouva rapidement Peter Quill, reconnaissant sa veste rouge pliée soigneusement à ses pieds. Son corps était recouvert jusqu'au cou d'un tissu blanc, cachant le trou béant ayant brisé ses côtes pour harponner son cœur. Fandral s'accroupit doucement devant lui, la gorge sèche. Il semblait si calme.

« Tout s'est déroulé trop vite… » murmura Fandral au bout d'un moment, à voix basse, ne voulant pas déranger les autres orphelins et veuves qui allaient pleurer sur le corps des siens. « J'ignore ce que tu allais me dire avant que cette chose n'arrive, mais j'aurais réellement voulu l'entendre…

Fandral ne pleura pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

« C'est ma faute, Peter. J'ai été encore une fois distrait, j'aurais dû voir ce monstre arriver… »

Il passa le revers de sa main contre son nez, reniflant légèrement.

« Sais-tu qu'il y a quelques centaines d'années je me trouvais dans cette pièce en train de pleurer une perte… ? Non, ce n'était pas mon père. Lui, c'est la maladie qui l'a emporté. Quant à ma mère, son corps demeurait introuvable… »

Une larme coula pourtant le long de sa joue, et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais un jour, je pensais avoir trouvé l'âme sœur. C'était une femme d'une grande beauté, digne et pourtant timide. Timide, mais elle avait ton énergie, Peter. Cependant, elle était si fragile. Certes, puissante, mais trop gentille. Nous avons partagé beaucoup d'amour. »

Il essuya de nouveau ses larmes, levant les yeux vers le plafond pour éviter d'en laisser couler plus.

« Un jour, nous devions aller dans le Jotunheim pour discuter politique avec l'un des dirigeants. Mais les choses ont mal tourné… Une bataille a commencé. Une bataille que nous gagnons toujours. Cependant, elle a eu de la pitié pour son adversaire. Un Jotun plus jeune qu'elle qui portait un bébé tout juste né noué dans un tissu autour du ventre. Je crois me souvenir que le bébé pleurait. Et elle a été incapable de tuer cette famille qui pourtant, la menaçait. »

Fandral serra les poings, et baissa la tête.

« Et cet enfoiré n'a pourtant pas hésité à lui trancher la gorge alors qu'elle allait les laisser en vie et partir ! »

Fandral plaqua une main contre le bas de son visage, en proie à des souvenirs douloureux.

« Et je l'ai retrouvée ici, dans cette même pièce… A croire que je vous maudis tous. »

Le silence se fit. Il était seul dans la pièce dorénavant.

« Et cette foutue bague qui ne t'a servi à rien finalement… » railla Fandral en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. « Je suis désolé, Peter… J'étais pourtant persuadé que toi et moi, nous serions allés loin… »

Il finit par se lever, les jambes tremblantes. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici plus longtemps, à observer le visage sans vie de son amant, pourtant apaisé. Après un dernier regard vers son visage endormi, Fandral tourna les talons, le cœur brisé.

Or, lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce tel un automate, Sif l'attendait, coffre en pierre entre les mains. Et ce coffre, Fandral le connaissait très bien.

« Odin m'a demandé de t'apporter la pierre… Peut-être que tu découvriras quelque chose… » fit la jeune femme doucement, comme si la moindre parole pouvait détruire Fandral.

« Garde cette pierre loin de moi. Ecarte cette prophétie débile de moi… » lâcha froidement Fandral qui ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler d'un quelconque destin, sa voix tremblante de colère.

« Fandral, essaie quand même, » insista Sif en s'approchant de lui.

« Il est mort ! Que veux-tu qu'il se produise de plus ?! »

Sa voix résonna dans tout le couloir, et Sif se figea. Le regard de Fandral était terrifiant. Des mèches blondes tombaient devant ses yeux, et lui donnait un air presque sauvage.

« IL EST MORT ! » cria Fandral en montrant d'un geste rageur de la main la porte derrière lui. « Et cette prophétie du diable nous y a précipités ! Nos actions n'étaient pas les mêmes ! Si nous n'avions pas été au courant, Peter ne m'aurait pas suivi jusqu'au palais et il serait encore en VIE ! »

Maintenant, c'était place à la colère. Fandral aurait voulu prendre son épée et frapper la colonne en marbre juste à sa droite.

« Alors découvre la réelle raison de sa mort… » lui fit Sif au bout d'un moment en restant neutre, ouvrant la coffre en pierre.

Fandral jeta un coup d'œil vers la pierre orangée. Il serra les poings, et finit par accepter. Il tendit alors la main vers la pierre, et la prit du bout des doigts. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts et elle roula contre sa paume. Ses yeux noisette ne lâchèrent pas l'éclat de la pierre intensifié par le lever du soleil. Sif resta silencieuse, observant le moindre changement dans l'expression de son ami.

« Rien… » fit-il en serrant la pierre dans sa main.

Sif fronça les sourcils.

« La prophétie a disparu, » continua Fandral un peu trop calmement en laissant retomber la pierre dans le coffre.

« Il-… Il faut qu'on en parle à Odin. »

Fandral ne répondit pas, absorber par le soleil qui se levait entre les colonnes.

« Fandral, » insista la brune. « Je sais que tu es bouleversé par toute ce qui vient de se passer. Nous le sommes tous à notre façon ! Certes, moins que toi, mais d'autres ont perdu des êtres chers. On doit le faire pour notre royaume. On doit l'aider à se protéger. Nous devons aller voir Odin. »

« Tu aurais dû me laisser me charger du sort du malheureux qui a osé ôter la vie de Peter Quill. »

Puis, sans que Sif ne puisse répondre, le jeune homme passa près d'elle, en direction de la salle du conseil. La jeune femme resta donc silencieuse, serrant un peu plus le coffre contre son ventre. Elle avait si mal pour Fandral.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Salle du conseil**

La dernière fois que Fandral avait mis les pieds ici, c'était pour entendre dire qu'il devait se rapprocher des gardiens de la Galaxie. Et maintenant, c'était pour discuter de la mort de l'un d'eux. La seconde personne de la prophétie qui plus est.

Lorsqu'il pénétra avec Sif dans la salle, tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il y avait six conseillers, deux étant venus à Asgard il y a quelques heures. Il y avait Heimdall, mais aussi Hogun et d'autres guerriers de confiance. Odin se leva alors.

« Fandral, je n'ai pu encore te le dire. Mais je te souhaite toutes mes condoléances… » fit Odin visiblement affecté lui aussi.

Fandral ne répondit pas, prenant simplement place sur une chaise libre aux côté de Hogun. Les conseillers se chuchotèrent quelques choses, et Fandral lu dans le regard de certain, de la pitié. Il détestait ça.

« La prophétie ne donne plus rien, mon roi, » fit alors Sif une fois assise.

Odin observa ensuite Fandral, dans l'attente d'une confirmation.

« Je l'ai touché, et rien ne s'est produit… » expliqua le blond en soutenant le regard d'Odin.

« C'est donc bien ce que nous avions prédit, » fit la conseillère aux cheveux blonds.

Fandral se retourna vers la jeune femme, yeux plissés.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda-t-il, le cœur battant.

Odin se racla la gorge et prit la parole.

« Suite à la mort de Peter, nous nous sommes dit que tout ne pouvait être que… Disons, _calculé_. »

Fandral balaya les conseillers du regard, à la recherche d'une explication.

« Comment ça, _calculé_ ? »

« Et le fait que la prophétie ne réponde plus confirme nos doutes. Le but de la prophétie s'est achevé. »

« Attendez… J'ai peur de comprendre… » lâcha le blond en lâchant un rire jaune.

« Apparemment, Fandral, tu es important pour la suite. Le fait que Peter Quill t'ai sauvé est l'une des premières phases… »

Le cœur de Fandral se serra. Il sentit ses mains trembler, et il secoua vivement la tête, la gorge serrée.

« Attendez… Vous êtes en train de me dire que la prophétie savait depuis le début que Peter allait donner sa vie pour la mienne… ? C'était ça son histoire ? Peter mourant pour moi ? »

Sif comprenait en même temps que Fandral, et elle resta interdite. Voyant que personne ne semblait vouloir lui répondre clairement, Fandral se leva brutalement, plaquant ses poings contre la table.

« J'ai parlé à cette voix qui émanait de la pierre ! Elle m'a aidé à comprendre ! Elle m'a dit que faire ! Et elle m'envoyait jusqu'ici ?! Le destin de Peter était de mourir sur cette terrasse, empalé par une épée en plein cœur ?! »

« Il y a une grande partie de la prophétie qui reste cacher pour ne pas faire des actions à son encontre, » répondit simplement l'un des conseillers.

Fandral voulait hurler. Il se sentait trahit.

« Tu es important, Fandral. Sache-le, » finit par déclarer Odin. « Le but final de Quill était de donner sa vie pour la tienne. »

S'en était trop pour le blond. Sans regarder en arrière, il tourna les talons, et quitta rapidement la pièce sous le regard attristé de ses amis, et inquiet des conseillers. Fandral ne voulait pas comprendre. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Couloir**

Gamora marchait lentement, le walkman entre ses mains. Toute la nuit, elle avait écouté les chansons de Peter. Celles qui passaient en boucle dans le Milano et qui pourtant, l'agaçait à longue. Cependant, les écouter avait été pour elle un brin de fraicheur. Elle avait eu l'impression que son ami n'était pas loin.

Puis, elle avait décidé une chose. Ce walkman ne devait pas lui revenir. Pas à elle, ni à Rocket ou aux autres. Mais à la personne qui avait éclairé la vie de Peter et fait pétiller ses yeux depuis son arrivée à Asgard. Gamora savait pertinemment qu'il s'était déroulé quelque chose entre eux. De plus, voir Fandral effondré devant le corps de Peter avait confirmé ses dires. Les deux hommes étaient très proches. Les voir combattre ensemble dans la forêt au début du tournoi était aussi quelque chose de frappant.

Elle vagabondait un peu aléatoirement dans le palais, détaillant les moindres recoins du palais maintenant calme. Trop calme. Il y avait toujours la voix de Peter qui résonnait, celui-ci ayant toujours quelque chose à dire, se plaignant pour un riant ou défiant d'autre Asgardien. Il y aussi les commentaires désobligeants de Rocket à tue-tête. Et puis, il y avait les rires rauques des guerriers, les gloussements des magiciennes tapis dans l'ombre, et les jeunes enfants qui couraient dans les couloirs.

Non, là il n'y avait aucun bruit. Certaines dalles et colonnes étaient fêlées, et le sol était noirci par endroits. Une bataille s'était déroulée ici, tout forçait à le croire.

Lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le silence infini du palais, la jeune femme se stoppa, tendant l'oreille. Enfin, elle entrevit un guerrier qui bifurqua dans son couloir. A la vue de la jeune femme, le jeune homme ralentit le pas, et son visage fermé devint alors compatissant.

« Gamora. Je suis désolé, » fit-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle.

« C'est bon, Fandral, » lui répondit la jeune femme en lui rendant un faible sourire.

La jeune femme ne sût jamais si Fandral présentait ses condoléances, ou si tout simplement, il s'excusait de n'avoir pas pu le protéger. Gamora remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à n'avoir pas dormi de la nuit. Des cernes étaient creusés sous les yeux du blond, et ses yeux étaient encore rougis.

« Peter aurait aimé que tu le gardes, » continua la jeune femme en lui tendant le walkman.

Le cœur de Fandral se serra à la vue de l'objet si précieux pour Peter.

« Non, c'est à vous, les gardiens de la Galaxie, » répliqua pourtant Fandral en secouant la tête. « Vous connaissez Peter depuis bien plus longtemps que quiconque ici. »

« Peut-être, mais nous n'avons pas la même place dans son cœur, toi et moi. »

La jeune femme attrapa avec douceur le poignet du guerrier pour placer dans le creux de sa main la lecture de Peter Quill. Fandral se laissa faire, sans lâcher les yeux de Gamora.

« Crois-moi, ça aurait été important pour lui, » lui assura Gamora en hochant lentement la tête.

Fandral baissa les yeux vers l'objet, et referma ses doigts autour de celui-ci. Puis, sans un mot, Gamora quitta le guerrier, le laissant seul dans ses pensées. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, et Gamora comprenait. Il était de ces personnes qui préféraient garder ce qu'il avait sur le cœur enfoui au plus profond d'eux.

Lorsqu'elle traversa un second couloir, elle croisa Rocket accroché à l'épaule de Groot. A vrai dire, elle fut soulagée de les voir. La solitude avait été trop omniprésente durant la nuit dernière.

« Hey, Gamora, » fit Rocket en levant le bras pour attirer son attention, perché sur le végétal. « On allait manger un peu. Les cuistots ont préparé de quoi nous rassasier. »

La voix de l'animal était étrangement neutre. Groot quant à lui gardait un masque de profonde tristesse gravé contre le visage.

« Je vais d'abord aller… Le voir, » répondit la jeune femme en montrant d'un mouvement de la tête le long couloir derrière ses deux amis.

Inutile de préciser de qui elle parlait. Rocket baissa lentement son bras, son visage se fermant totalement.

« Je s'appelle Groot… » murmura le végétal en observant tristement Gamora.

« Je vous rejoins après, » déclara-t-elle en quittant rapidement ses amis.

Et alors qu'elle partait en direction de la grande salle blanche, Groot et retourna pour l'observer un instant.

« Elle n'est toujours pas allé le voir, je crois, » fit alors Rocket d'une voix éteinte.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Jardin **

Fandral s'était assis contre le muret en pierre, ses jambes se balançant d'avant en arrière. La fraicheur de l'hiver qui frappait son visage lui faisait un bien fou. Il plaça le casque contre ses oreilles, actionna la musique, et ferma les yeux.

Instinctivement, il lâcha un faible sourire. C'était si ironique.

« _I want you back_… » murmura-t-il.

Il l'avait souvent entendue celle-là. Il avait entendu Peter la chantonner parfois.

« Tring to live wihout your love… Is one long sleepless night… »

Les paroles lui étaient pourtant venues toutes seules.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Morgue **

Gamora restait figée. Sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Elle se demandait même comment elle arrivait à rester debout, car ses jambes menaçaient de lâcher sous la surprise.

« Je suis en train de rêver… » murmura Gamora en reculant d'un pas, ses pupilles tremblant de stupéfaction.

« Ben… Apparemment non… »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard - Bifrost**

Heimdall qui était resté à fixer les huit royaumes sous ses yeux, fronça alors les sourcils. Il se retourna pour fixer le palais derrière lui.

« C'est impossible… » murmura-t-il.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Jardin**

Il repassait inlassablement cette chanson. Elle le berçait doucement, et Fandral avait l'impression d'être parti loin de tous ces tourments.

Il lui semblait presque entendre la voix de Peter chantonner cette chanson, au loin.

« Let me live again… »

Oui, c'était la voix quelque peu rocailleuse de Peter Quill. Il s'en souvenait encore.

« Oh baby, I was blind to let you go… Gimme back what I lost… » chantonna Fandral par-dessus là voix de son amant.

« Oh baby, I need one more chance. »

Oui, apparemment, c'était bien ça. Sa voix resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire.

« I tell ya that I love you. »

Pourtant, cette voix était bien trop réelle. Bien trop présente. Si réelle et si véritable que Fandral en eut le cœur serré. La musique se tut alors encore une fois, ainsi que la voix. Quoi que…

« Je t'ai jamais dit _I love you_, en fait, mais bon avec les paroles de la chanson, ça donnait un petit côté classe à la scène. »

Fandral ouvrit brutalement les yeux, manquant de tomber à la renverse. Cette voix était bien là. Mais plus encore. Peter Quill se tenait debout en face de lui, sa peau presque aussi pâle que le tissu blanc qu'il avait enroulé autour de son corps nu.

C'était son sourire moqueur. C'était ses cheveux légèrement bouclés en bataille. C'était ses yeux pétillants de vie.

Le guerrier resta pétrifié, les yeux écarquillés, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il devenait fou. Complètement fou.

* * *

_J'ai été bercée par les musiques du Walkman de Peter durant ce chapitre alors que ce n'est pas du tout mon style de musique xD_

_Bref, tout n'est pas perdu !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, gros bisous et bonne vacances à ceux qui le sont !_


	18. Deux hommes bien différents

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 17  
**Deux hommes bien différents**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

_Le guerrier resta pétrifié, les yeux écarquillés, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il devenait fou. Complètement fou. _

« J'aimerais te dire _on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme_, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est à peu près le cas, » reprit le terrien en lâchant un rire clair.

« Non… Non… » lâcha Fandral en retirant le casque, serrant fort le walkman contre sa main. « C'est un coup de Loki… Il sait se métamorphoser comme ça… Ou… Ou je rêve… ! »

« Est-ce que ce Loki est courant pour cette fille que tu aimais de tout ton cœur ? Celle qui a perdu la vie pour avoir été trop gentille ? »

« Tu-… Tu as entendu ? »

« J'étais dans une sorte de coma. »

« Mais… Tu étais mort. Je le sais, ton cœur s'est fait perforer ! »

Fandral sauta du petit muret, le cœur battant. Il détaillait le soi-disant mort des yeux. Il ne voulait pas avancer. Il ne voulait pas le toucher et voir que c'était un rêve.

« Je sais… Gamora me l'a dit, » répondit Peter en haussant les épaules.

Le terrien resserra un peu plus le tissu contre ses épaules, et fit un pas en avant, tendant son bras nu au guerrier.

« Regarde, je ne suis pas une vision de ton esprit torturé, » sourit Peter.

Fandral leva une main tremblante, sans lâcher les yeux de son amant. Il ne pouvait réfléchir correctement. Il était totalement hypnotisé par la voix de cet homme.

« D'ailleurs, tout le monde me regardait bizarrement dans les couloirs, » continua Peter lorsque Fandral eut placé le bout de ses doigts contre sa paume. « Au début je croyais que c'était parce que je portais juste ce tissu autour de moi. C'est vrai que j'ai un peu fr-… »

Cependant, il fut coupé de sa tirade par des lèvres chaudes entrant en contact brutalement contre les siennes, et deux mains se plaquer contre ses joues. Ce fut un baiser sauvage, avide et presque désespéré. Peter répondit directement à ce baiser, tandis que des larmes coulaient le long des joues du guerrier.

Peter avait jusqu'ici froid, dans le jardin d'Asgard en plein hiver seulement habillé d'un simple tissu qu'il avait trouvé sur son corps en se réveillant. Mais depuis quelques secondes, son poult avait augmenté l'allure, et il avait chaud. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait de nouveau vivant.

Puis, Fandral détacha ses lèvres de celle de son amant, et plaqua son front contre le sien, reprenant son souffle. Il cherchait ses mots, ses mains contre le crâne du terrien.

« Tu… Tu étais mort… »

« Je le pensais moi aussi. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'ai cru que toute cette bataille n'était qu'un rêve. Un cauchemar. »

Fandral recula son visage, et plaça doucement sa main contre le cœur de Peter, sentant ses muscles bien dessinés à travers le tissu. Le trou béant avait disparu.

« Je crois qu'il faut que je m'asseye… » finit par dire Fandral en se laissant tomber contre l'herbe fraiche du matin, une main plaquée contre son front.

« C'est bien la première fois que je vois le grand Fandral pleurer, » ricana Peter en observant son amant totalement déstabiliser.

Fandral ne lui répondit pas. Ou plutôt, il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car quelque chose se jeta contre Peter qui poussa un cri de surprise.

« C'est bien toi Peter ?! T'es bien vivant ?! » s'exclama une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Rocket s'agrippait à ses mèches de cheveux, lui tirant les joues pour être sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un fantôme ou d'un déguisement. Peter tenta de se dépêtrer du raton laveur, mais rien à faire.

« Quand des gens sont allés nous dire qu'ils avaient vu un Peter Quill déambuler avec une serviette dans les couloirs, j'ai cru que j'étais tombé dans un asile psychiatrique ! »

« Rocket lâche-moi ! Tu m'arraches la peau ! Et arrête de tirer sur le drap ! J'ai rien en dessous ! »

Cependant, Rocket ne capitula pas, continuant d'observer Peter sous toutes les coutures, descendant le tissu pour chercher la blessure. Cependant, il n'y avait rien, juste une légère cicatrice qui barrait son cœur. Au moment où Peter resserrait le drap en criant sur Rocket qui s'agrippait toujours contre le tissu, Groot enserra fort Peter par derrière, heureux de retrouver son ami.

« Groot ! Je vais vraiment mourir là ! » s'exclama Peter en sentant son dos nu s'écraser contre l'écorce du végétal.

« Ça t'apprendra à nous faire ce genre de frayeur ! » répliqua Rocket en sautant au sol, le pointant du doigt.

« Je s'appelle Groot ! » s'exclama Groot dont les larmes de joie coulaient jusqu'à son cou.

Rocket se racla la gorge, préférant regarder ailleurs, ne voulant pas montrer à Peter ses yeux qui commençaient à s'embuer de larmes.

« Rocket, ça sert à rien de ta cacher, » sourit malicieusement Gamora qui observait le petit groupe.

Fandral leva alors les yeux, toujours assis dans l'herbe. Il observa quelques instants son amant se séparer de Groot tout en lui ordonnant de ne plus le serrer aussi fort. Oui, c'était bien la voix agaçante de Peter Quill. C'était bien ses manies, et son odeur. C'était tout lui.

« Quill… »

Groot se poussa pour laisser place à Drax qui semblait en colère. Peter haussa un sourcil face au colosse qui avait l'une de ses dagues entre ses mains. Celui-ci s'approcha alors rapidement de lui, et le terrien eut soudain des sueurs froides. Cependant, Drax ne fit que lui tendre la dague, le fixant dans les yeux.

« Accepte ce cadeau, » fit-il imperturbable. « Elle est rapide, légère et incassable. Elle te permettra de ne pas périr la prochaine fois. »

Peter crut avoir mal entendu, et haussa un sourcil.

« Tu me donnes… Ta dague ? J'ai presque jamais le droit de la toucher ! »

« Prends-la, mon cœur sera soulagé. »

Gamora et Rocket se lancèrent un regard étonné. C'était la façon de Drax à montrer qu'il tenait beaucoup en Peter.

« Tu es sûr… ? » demanda Peter qui louchait sur l'arme, ayant souvent tenté de jouer avec celle-ci, trouvant la beauté de ces dagues sans pareille.

« Prends-la ou c'est moi qui te découpe en morceaux. »

Peter lâcha un rire jaune tout en prenant l'arme que lui offrait Drax.

« Merci, Drax. Je te suis-… »

Cependant il fut à nouveau coupé par le colosse qui lui offrit une étreinte aussi forte que Groot. Certes plus rapide, mais tout aussi puissante.

« Me-… Merci, mec… » fit Peter en tapotant son épaule, à bout de souffle.

Puis le colosse le relâcha et hocha la tête d'une manière entendue. Puis Drax haussa un sourcil, intrigué, tout en observant Fandral.

« Pourquoi es-tu au sol ? Tu es blessé ? » demanda-t-il le plus sérieux du monde.

« J'ai seulement les jambes coupées, » fit Fandral en repliant un de ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour y reposer un bras tout en fixant Peter.

« Durant la bataille ? Tu possèdes des prothèses maintenant, Asgardien ? » s'enquit le colosse surpris.

« Hein ? » lâcha le guerrier en fixant Drax étrangement.

« C'est une expression, » répliqua Rocket en plaquant une main contre son visage. « Le petit est juste perturbé. »

Puis, le silence se fit, tous en train de se remettre de ses émotions. Peter serra un peu plus le tissu contre lui, rentrant la tête dans ses épaules.

« C'est pas tout… Mais je me les gèle, » sourit-il.

« Ah… Dieu soit loué… » lâcha pourtant Fandral en se laissant tomber en arrière sur le sol, ses deux mains plaquées contre son visage.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard **

Odin n'en cru pas ses yeux lorsqu'il aperçut Peter Quill debout. C'était presque devenu la panique dans le château. Un mort était revenu à la vie. Et qui plus est, il s'agissait d'un Migardien, tout ce qu'il y a de plus faible.

Les conseillers n'avaient pas pris le temps de se réunir et d'en parler, et avaient tout d'abord ordonné à des magiciennes et chercheurs de la mécanique quantique d'examiner le terrien. Peut-être que tout ceci avait un lien avec la prophétie. Et il était important de le découvrir.

C'est ainsi que Peter était maintenant allongé sur une surface dure et plane, maintenant habillé d'un simple t-shirt blanc, le sien étant troué et taché de sang. Oui d'un simple t-shirt qui lui descendait jusqu'au-dessus des genoux.

La pièce était sombre, et de multitudes d'informations, de chiffres et de dessins brillaient dans la pénombre. Des chercheurs et magiciennes manipulaient ses informations avec grâce et Peter fut émerveillé par la beauté du décor. C'était comme une mini-galaxie. Il ne comprenait absolument rien aux informations qui brillaient autour de lui, mais il s'en foutait.

« Tu es si pâle, j'ai l'impression que tu es sur une table d'autopsie, » ricana Fandral debout aux côtés d'une magicienne qui portait un calepin entre les mains.

« Merci de bien me faire flipper, Fandral, » grogna Peter en tirant la tête en arrière pour croiser le regard de son amant.

« Ne bougez pas, Messire Quill, » fit l'une des magiciennes en plaquant sa jambe relevée contre la surface plane.

Peter haussa les sourcils, surpris d'être appelé ainsi. Mais il lâcha pourtant un sourire satisfait. Puis au bout de quelques instants, l'une des magiciennes aida Peter à se redresser.

« Vos tissus, vos cellules, et même vos molécules… Ils se sont tous reformés, » fit alors un savant de très petite taille en fixant des dessins représentant de multiples molécules et atomes.

Peter qui était maintenant assis sur la table, jeta un coup d'œil intrigué vers Fandral qui haussa les épaules.

« Même le sang est en train de se reproduire à une vitesse vertigineuse, » compléta le savant en remontant ses lunettes, s'approchant de Peter.

« C'est vrai que j'ai perdu masse de sang, non ? » demanda le terrien lorsque le savant prit son bras pour l'examiner.

« Vous est-il arrivé de cicatriser plus vite que la normale ? »

« Euh… » réfléchit alors Peter en se remémorant ses batailles et vilaines blessures. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment remarqué… Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne me suis jamais fait perforer le ventre, ou ce genre de chose bien dangereuse pour la santé. »

Le savant sembla réfléchir, tout en palpant la peau de Peter.

« Je garde pourtant des cicatrices. Regardez, même la blessure qui aurait dû me tuer est devenue une cicatrice, » répliqua le terrien en se souvenant aussi des cicatrices qu'ils possédaient.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec votre capacité à vous régénérer. Les cicatrices sont dues à un excès de collagène. »

Peter lança un second regard intrigué vers Fandral qui lâcha un léger rire.

« Peter Quill est un lézard, » rit le blond.

« C'est pas un lézard qui a failli te tuer au Jotunheim ? » le nargua Peter.

« Je saurais te dompter, » répliqua Fandral en lui lâchant un clin d'œil sournois.

« Un peu de sérieux les garçons, » les sermonna une magicienne en donnant un coup de coude au blond.

Puis, le savant lâcha le bras de Peter et se racla la gorge.

« Nos calculs sont formels. Vous êtes _immortel_. »

« Je suis quoi… ? » lâcha Peter dont la voix partait presque vers l'aigu.

« Immortel. Enfin. A moitié immortel, » expliqua Fandral avant que l'homme aux lunettes n'ait pu lui répondre. « T'as pas la même longévité que les Asgardiens, tu mourras de vieillesse comme tout le monde. Et regarde-toi. A quarante ans tu en fais quarante. Moi à plus de trois mille ans j'en fais trente. »

« Alors déjà, je t'ai répété mille fois que j'ai pas quarante ans mais trente-six ans. Et de deux, c'est trop badass d'être immortel. »

La magicienne se racla la gorge pour rappeler les deux jeunes hommes à l'ordre.

« Cependant, d'après nos calculs, votre régénération concerne seulement votre corps et à ses limites, » continua le savant en montrant à Peter une image de son corps bleuté qui volait dans les airs. « Si votre corps est explosé, ou si votre tête est tranchée… C'est la mort pour de bon, croyez-moi. Car tout est là-dedans. »

Le savant tapota du bout de son index son crâne, et Peter hocha lentement la tête, semblant diriger petit à petit les informations.

« Donc si je me prends une balle dans la tête… Je suis quand même mort ? » demanda le terrien en mimant un pistolet plaqué contre sa tempe.

« Ça dépend quelle partie du cerveau la balle aura touchée. Nous n'avons pas le pouvoir de déterminer tout ceci. »

« Je me demande vraiment qui est ton père, Quill… » murmura Fandral en secouant lentement la tête. « J'ai jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque régénération. Hormis pour l'un des amis de Thor. Wolverine je crois. Il a la capacité de régénération lui aussi. Mais selon eux, tu n'es pas un mutant… »

A vrai dire, maintenant, Peter avait réellement envie d'en découvrir plus sur son père. Pour que Peter ait ce genre de pouvoir, ça voudrait dire que son père avait deux fois mieux. Peter fixa la paume de sa main, contractant et décontractant ses doigts.

« Moi aussi j'aimerais le savoir… » répondit Peter pensivement.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Salle du conseil **

« Alors nous savons maintenant pourquoi Peter Quill pouvait toucher la pierre sans mourir comme tout autre mortel, » annonça l'un des conseillers.

« Il mourrait en la touchant, mais son cœur finissait par repartir, dû à sa régénération presque magique, » affirma l'une des magiciennes en faisant apparaître une image en 3D d'un corps humain bleuté entouré de multiples filets argentés représentant les vaisseaux sanguins.

Odin observa pensivement l'image de l'homme qui tournait doucement au centre de la table. Il frotta doucement sa barbe, semblant réfléchir.

« Il est un fort atout pour cette guerre. Il devrait rejoindre les Avengers. Lui et son équipe, » continua l'un des conseillers lorsque la magicienne fit disparaître le corps de Peter bleuté. « Avez-vous vu comment s'est battu Gamora ? Et ce colosse qui a déjà mis des dizaines de nos hommes à terre durant les entrainements ? Et je ne parle même pas de ces deux animaux étranges… »

« Certes, ils sont un atout, mais selon le colonel Nick Fury, ils ont déjà refusé leur invitation, » répliqua Odin en tapotant nerveusement la table du bout de ses doigts.

« Selon nos informations, ils ont refusé car leur monde était en proie à un mal lui aussi. Il avait besoin de détruire tous les sbires de Ronan l'accusateur, dont certains très coriaces, » expliqua la conseillère aux cheveux blonds. « De plus, en ayant aperçu le mal de Thanos ici, ils ne partiront pas loin. »

« Mais Peter Quill aimera surement en savoir plus sur son père, » glissa la magicienne qui avait vu à quel point Peter était surpris par son état, ayant discuté longuement avec Fandral sur son envie de voir découvrir les origines de son paternel. « Il partira de notre Galaxie à un moment où à un autre. »

« Ceci nous ramène à la question que nous nous posons tous, » continua un second conseiller. « Fandral suivra-t-il Peter Quill ? S'il ne le fait pas, est-ce qu'il y aura une incidence sur le futur ? »

« Si vous faites allusion à la prophétie, » répondit Odin en serrant ses doigts autour de son poing fermé. « Elle ne répond plus. Même après sa résurrection. Ce qui devait être fait a été fait. Leur relation n'est donc plus de notre priorité. »

« Fandral est tout de même important semble-t-il. Il devrait rester ici, » répliqua le conseiller à la forte voix.

« C'est un Asgardien fier de son royaume et de sa patrie, » lui assura Odin. « Malgré le quelconque amour qu'il éprouve pour cet étrange Midgardien, il ne quittera pas Asgard pour lui. »

Les conseillers se lancèrent quelques regards, et se chuchotèrent quelques mots. Cependant, la magicienne prit la parole :

« En être vous sûr, mon roi ? » douta-t-elle, se souvenant de la proximité des deux jeunes hommes durant l'examen du terrien.

« Il quittera Asgard un jour… Ça je le sais, » affirma Odin au bout de quelques secondes. « Mais ça ne sera pas tout de suite. Asgard a besoin de soutien, et le danger est trop omniprésent. »

Les conseillers semblèrent satisfaits, et certains hochèrent la tête.

« Mon roi, et qu'est-ce qui en est de votre décision de rejoindre les Avengers ou pas ? » demanda un conseiller au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

« J'attends la visite de Nick Fury et de mon fils. Pour le moment, je m'occupe du royaume. C'est la chose la plus importante… »

Puis, il leva la main pour annoncer que la réunion était terminée.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Salon des invité **

Gamora fixait Peter s'empiffrer. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des semaines. Mais elle était bien trop heureuse de voir Peter en vie pour lui faire la morale sur la manière de se comporter en public. Il avait récupéré sa veste que Cybèle avait recousue, celle-ci ayant été trouée à l'arrière.

« Comment tu fais pour ingurgiter tout ça… » lâcha Rocket qui était presque dégouté par toute cette victuaille qui finissait dans le gosier de leur ami.

De plus, les habitants d'Asgard ayant été sauvés par Peter lui avaient apporté de la bonne cuisine en guise de cadeau. La petite fille que Peter avait sauvée lui avait fait des cookies. Même certains guerriers étaient venus serrer la main du terrien, prenant Peter presque pour un Dieu.

« J'ai jamais eu aussi faim de toute ma vie… ! » s'exclama Peter en se frappant le ventre de son poing, poussant une longue inspiration.

Gamora lâcha un léger sourire et haussa les épaules. Puis, Peter se leva en s'étirant et plia soigneusement la serviette blanche qu'il avait placée contre ses genoux.

« Bon, les amis, je vous laisse, mon devoir m'appelle ! » fit-il enjoué en lançant un clin d'œil vers Gamora.

« Alors on avait bien raison, avant le tournoi, il y 'avait bien quelque chose entre _vous deux,_ » commenta la jeune femme, comprenant derechef où allait le terrien.

« Hum… Tu n'as surement pas tort, » répondit Peter en la pointant du doigt, feignant l'étonnement.

Puis, il tourna les talons, et quitta définitivement la pièce.

« Il nous quitte pour recouvrer son amoureux ? » demanda Drax qui semblait avoir du mal à comprendre le comportement si enjoué de son ami.

« Ta niaiserie nous tuera, Drax ! » rit Rocket en déposant bruyamment son verre d'alcool contre la table.

« La niaiserie n'est pourtant pas un armement mortel. »

« En fait, c'est ton premier degré qui nous tuera tous… »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Chambre de Fandral **

A peine était-il arrivé dans la chambre du guerrier que son dos rencontra douloureusement le mur et qu'un corps fut plaquer contre le sien. D'une main, Fandral ferma la porte à clé, et il utilisa la seconde pour l'enrouler autour de la nuque de Peter.

« Wow, un peu plus et j'aurai crié au viol, » ricana Peter en haussant un sourcil.

« Je t'aurai empêché de crier, » répliqua Fandral en l'embrassant alors à pleine bouche.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà, rassuré ? :)_

_Le prochaine chapitre sera le dernier et merci de toujours me suivre :3_

_Gros bisous et à la prochaine, je vous aime !_


	19. Et un lien unique malgré la distance

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 18  
**Et un lien unique malgré la distance**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Hangar des moyens de locomotion d'Asgard **

Rocket sortit du Milano en hochant la tête d'un air franchement étonné.

« Ils ont fait un boulot de fou, » fit l'animal en montrant du bout du doigt le vaisseau derrière lui. « Après, c'est le vaisseau de Peter, il va peut-être trouver la petite bête. Mais moi j'ai l'impression qu'il est comme neuf. »

« Rappelle-toi, Peter aime la crasse, » fit Gamora en haussant un sourcil amusée.

« Ah oui, détail oublié… ! »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Chambre de Fandral **

Le soleil se couchait au loin, seules les bougies et les torches de la pièce éclairaient le corps nu des deux hommes, à demi caché par le drap. Fandral était sur le ventre, son menton reposé contre ses avant-bras croisés et Peter était sur le dos, sa tête contre les omoplates du guerrier, fixant le plafond, l'air ailleurs.

« Je me sens vivre… C'est tellement fort… » murmura-t-il dans la légère pénombre, levant un bras pour observer sa main et montrer qu'il était maître de son corps.

Fandral ouvrit doucement les yeux, écoutant attentivement son amant.

« J'avais l'impression de me réveiller d'un long rêve, » continua Peter en plissant les yeux. « Quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais l'impression d'être hors de mon corps. Je ne pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux… »

« C'est pour ça que tu as entendu ce que je suis venue te dire… »

« Ouais. J'entendais en partie. Mon esprit était embué. »

« C'était le temps que ton corps se régénère. »

Peter n'avait pas pu entendre tous les mots de Fandral lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de cette femme. Mais il en avait compris l'essentiel.

« Je suis désolé pour cette fille qui semblait tant compter pour toi, » continua Peter en fermant les yeux doucement.

« Parfois je me dis qu'elle est mieux là où elle est que dans ce monde de brutes. »

Puis, le silence se fit. En douceur, Fandral se retourna tout en reposant la tête du terrien contre son torse. Peter ne bougea pas, sentant par la suite les doigts du blond courir dans ses cheveux.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de la douleur … ? » murmura Fandral si bas que Peter ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il lui parlait.

« … Pas vraiment. »

« Ton thorax était presque explosé. »

Peter ne répondit pas. Jamais il ne dirait à Fandral la douleur qu'il avait ressentie. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de mot pour le décrire. De plus, le guerrier n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça. Pourtant, le silence mit la puce à l'oreille de Fandral.

« Je suis désolé. Encore une fois, j'ai été incapable de voir venir cette chose, » lâcha Fandral en serrant les dents.

« Je sais, c'est mon charme qui brouille tes sens, Zoro… » ricana Peter en attrapant doucement la main qui caressait son cuir chevelu.

Sans lâcher sa main, Peter se redressa pour être au-dessus du corps du guerrier. Il lui sourit doucement. Fandral voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais Peter plaça délicatement un doigt contre ses lèvres pour lui intimer de se taire.

« On est tous les deux en vie. C'est ce qui compte. As-tu vu tous ceux qui ont perdu la vie ? Nous faisons partie des chanceux. »

Puis, Peter l'embrassa doucement, et Fandral se laissa faire. Le terrien se permit alors d'oublier la première vision qu'il avait vue une fois réveillé. Cette vision d'une pièce où étaient rangés des centaines de corps cachés par un drap blanc. La mort tout autour de lui.

« Quoiqu'ai été cette prophétie, elle a disparu, » continua le terrien en se laissant par la suite tomber contre le corps de Fandral. « On n'est plus enchainés maintenant. »

« Tu veux dire, enchainés à la prophétie, ou enchainés ensemble ? » lâcha Fandral en haussant un sourcil.

Peter qui avait enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller de Fandral, leva la tête et lâcha :

« Enchainés à cette prophétie, idiot ! »

Pour le faire taire, Fandral plaça sa main contre le crâne de Peter et tira à nouveau sa tête contre l'oreiller. Peter lâcha un rire rauque et poussa le guerrier. Une petite bataille d'enfant débuta, mais Peter fut rapidement plaqué contre le matelas, Fandral juste au-dessus de lui, ses poignets liés fermement entre ses mains.

A bout de souffle, ils s'observèrent longuement dans les yeux.

« J'ai entendu dire que les Gardiens de la Galaxie partaient demain, matin, » fit soudain Fandral assez bas comme pour ne pas briser le moment.

Peter baissa quelques instants les yeux et finit par hocher la tête, tandis que Fandral détachait lentement des poignets du terrien.

« Ouais. Rocket à une transaction a faire. Il est déjà en retard apparemment. Et je dois trouver des informations sur mon père auprès de l'idiot qui m'a enlevé de Terra. »

Fandral se redressa alors, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour retirer en arrière quelques mèches rebelles.

« Je voulais attendre encore quelques heures avant de te le dire, histoire de pas y penser, » continua Peter en se redressant lui aussi en position assise. « Mais les rumeurs se sont déjà propagées. »

« Les gens parlent beaucoup à Asgard, tu sais. »

L'atmosphère c'était comme refroidit. Peter pencha un peu la tête en avant pour capter le regard soudain fuyant du guerrier.

« Viens avec moi, » lui murmura-t-il.

Le guerrier lâcha un léger rire ironique tout en fixant les flammes de la coupole au milieu de la pièce.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas. J'ai un royaume à protéger. Surtout quand Thor n'est pas là. Ma famille est ici. »

Les yeux de Fandral brillaient sous la lumière, et Peter fut hypnotisé par ces éclats.

« Je t'aurais aussi proposé de rester à Asgard, mais ta place n'est pas ici non plus. »

Peter écoutait attentivement son amant.

« On est bien différent tous les deux, Peter. »

Ça, Peter le savaient. Trop de choses les séparaient, et ça, depuis le début.

« C'est pourtant pas ça qui nous a empêché d'être ce que nous sommes maintenant, » répliqua pourtant Peter au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Cette fois-ci, Fandral quitta la flamme des yeux pour se plonger dans le regard du terrien.

« Qu'est-ce que nous sommes, pour toi ? »

« Pour le moment présent, on est partenaire. A tous les sens du terme. On a formé une équipe d'enfer, tu ne penses pas ? »

Fandral lui sourit doucement, et tira Peter avec lui contre le matelas, s'allongeant tous les deux côtes à côtes dans le noir presque total maintenant que les flammes et bougies s'éteignaient une à une.

« Oui, partenaire, » murmura Fandral en fermant doucement les yeux.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Lac de Mustafar **

Avant que le soleil ne se lève, il s'était extirpé hors du lit en silence, faisant en sorte de ne pas réveiller son amant. Ne voyant rien dans la pénombre la plus totale, il avait tâtonné tous les meubles de la pièce à l'aveuglette, cherchant ses habits. Il avait enfilé ses bottes et sa veste pour ensuite enclencher son masque qui lui permettait de voir dans la nuit.

Puis, toujours sans un bruit, il avait quitté le palais, faisant en sorte de ne pas tomber sur les gardes qui étaient devenus bien plus nombreux depuis deux jours.

Il avait marché dans l'herbe fraiche, enclenchant sa vision du passé. En effet, son hologramme d'il y a quelques jours déjà courait devant lui dans l'herbe le plus vite qu'il pouvait. A cette scène, le terrien avait souri. Puis, un second hologramme l'avait traversé. C'était Fandral, armé de son épée, prêt à le découper en morceaux.

Peter avait rit à nouveau, se souvenant de la réelle peur qui l'avait marqué ce jour-là, étant totalement désarmé. Il s'était mis donc à courir doucement, suivant les deux hologrammes projetés par son casque afin de retrouver la forêt.

Et maintenant, il se trouvait face au fameux Lac. Il fit disparaître son hologramme qui rentrait dans l'eau pour ensuite plonger.

Peter vérifia à l'aide de ses capteurs s'il pouvait voir les bêtes dans l'eau. Cependant, comme ce qu'il pensait, et comme la dernière fois, ces créatures avaient un indice corporel très faible ce qui les rendait presque indétectables. Surtout dans cette eau noire.

« Bon… On va y aller en freestyle… » murmura Peter en vérifiant que son masque était bien enclenché.

Il décida de garder ses bottes, ses propulseurs l'aideraient à remonter à la surface plus rapidement. Mais il enleva sa veste, et le vent qui frappait maintenant ses avant-bras nus le firent frissonner.

« J'avais oublié aussi ce détail… » maugréa le terrien en mettant un pied dans l'eau, serrant les dents.

Il entra doucement dans l'eau, inspirant longuement. Lorsque l'eau fut jusqu'à ses hanches, il regretta de ne pas avoir fait un petit sprint comme son hologramme, afin d'avoir le corps chaud pour entre dans l'eau.

« Allez, Quill… Je l'ai déjà fait une fois… Bon Ok, je l'ai fait une fois, j'ai failli me faire tuer, mais je suis immortel… ! Quoique si je meurs dans l'eau ça se passe comment à mon réveil ? »

Cependant, une vibration dans l'eau brisa ses pensées, et il plissa les yeux derrière son casque. Ainsi, il tira l'un de ses blasters devant lui, et de son autre main, vérifia si la dague de Drax était toujours accrochée à sa ceinture. Puis, il plongea dans l'eau.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard - Réfectoire**

C'était le dernier petit déjeuner à Asgard. Inutile de dire que Drax, Rocket et Peter en profitèrent pleinement.

Fandral s'était réveillé seul dans le lit, mais avait rapidement compris que Peter était déjà levé car le départ approchait. De plus, le terrien avait surement dû voir l'état de son vaisseau chéri avant de partir.

Le guerrier avait alors rejoint son amant dans le réfectoire, qui était déjà bien rempli. Cependant, lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Peter, son cœur rata un battement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé au visage ? » lâcha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Peter finit d'une bouchée sa tartine de pain et se tourna vers son amant en souriant.

« Bonjour, sucre d'orge, » sourit-il de toutes ses dents

Fandral ne prit pas en compte ce petit surnom ridicule, observant le bleu que possédait Peter juste en dessous de son œil droit.

« Tu t'es battu ? » lâcha Fandral en touchant du bout des doigts la blessure.

« Ouais, entrainement ce matin avec Gamora et les autres, » répondit Peter en attrapant doucement le poignet de Fandral pour retirer sa main.

Cependant, Fandral remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Déjà, du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir que ses amis ne faisaient aucun commentaire, laissant Peter se défendre tout seul. Et de deux, la main de Peter contre son poignet tremblait. Le guerrier attrapa alors le bras de Peter avant qu'il ne continue de festoyer, et abaissa la manche de sa veste.

Même si Peter tira brutalement sur son bras pour cacher quelque chose, Fandral remarqua tout de même une blessure toute fraiche. Trois traits rouges. Comme une morsure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire ? » lâcha Fandral de plus en plus suspicieux.

« Mais c'est rien ! J'ai voulu m'entrainer avec Drax aux dagues, et je n'avais pas de protection, » expliqua Peter en montrant du bout du doigt son avant-bras.

Fandral jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Drax et Gamora juste à la gauche de Peter. La jeune femme fit mine de ne pas écouter, et Drax hocha la tête lentement.

« Quill manque cruellement d'entrainement, » fit simplement le colosse.

« Allez ! » s'exclama Peter en donnant un coup amical contre l'épaule de Fandral. « Mange ! Ne t'arrête pas sur des futilités ! »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Salon des invités **

« Futilités ? » répéta Gamora qui semblait en colère. « Futilités ?! Ça ne t'a pas servi de leçon la première fois ? Non ! Monsieur retourne dans ce foutu lac et frôle la mort une deuxième fois ! Et en plus tu nous obliges à mentir à ton mec ! »

Peter qui rangeait ses affaires dans sa besace, soupira longuement.

« Déjà je n'ai pas frôlé la mort, je suis immortel. Et de deux, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça ! »

« Mon œil ! » s'exclama Rocket en sautant sur brusquement sur l'épaule de Peter.

Le terrien poussa un cri de douleur et éjecta Rocket loin de lui, plaquant une main contre son épaule pour se la masser en serrant les dents.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ! » lâcha l'animal en le montrant du doigt. « C'est même étonnant que tu sois encore debout ! »

« J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, bordel, » répliqua Peter en se massant par la suite la nuque, une grimace de douleur plaquée au visage.

« Ce que tu as fait était vraiment un beau geste, » fit Gamora en croisant les bras. « Mais c'était totalement irréfléchi. Au pire, tu aurais dû nous demander de venir t'aider. »

« On en aurait fait qu'une bouchée de ces poissons, » fit Drax en rangeant ses dagues dans ses bottes avec une précision inouïe que Peter ne comprendra jamais.

« J'en ai massacré plus d'un. »

« T'étais pas loin non plus, » ricana Rocket. « Mais bon, notre petit Peter est devenu aveugle par l'amour ! »

« C'est le moins que je puisse faire quand même, » répliqua Peter en refermant son sac. « Certes il m'avait volé mon walkman, mais on va appeler ça une erreur une jeunesse. »

Puis, une fois que les sacs furent tous prêts, Rocket ayant ramené quelques petits bibelots en or offerts par quelques Asgardienne, et Drax des boîtes de beignets succulents, la petite équipe resta silencieuse. Peter debout, tenant son sac d'une main, fixant le sol d'un air pensif.

« Tu aimerais rester ? » demanda Gamora en brisant le silence.

« Non. Ici c'est pas chez moi, » répondit Peter en retombant sur terre, levant les yeux vers la jeune femme.

« Menteur, » glissa Rocket en passant près de lui, tirant avec ardeur son sac rempli d'or. « Ça se voit dans tes yeux. »

« Je s'appelle Groot, » confirma alors le végétal en hochant lentement la tête.

« Lâchez-moi. C'est en partant d'ici comme convenu qu'on reprendra nos vies où elles s'étaient arrêtées et qu'on comprendra qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une aventure. Une simple aventure de quelques jours. »

Puis, Peter fut le premier à bouger et à quitter la pièce, son sac passé par-dessus son épaule. Ses amis eux se concertèrent du regard.

« C'est moi ou ce qu'il dit sonne atrocement faux ? » demanda Rocket en haussant un sourcil.

« Laisse-le. Il s'en rendra compte par lui-même très rapidement, » lui assura Gamora.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Porte du palais**

Le soleil qui se levait éclairait d'une lueur orangée le Milano accosté juste devant l'entrée d'Asgard. Les Gardiens de la Galaxie attendaient le roi tous les cinq devant leur vaisseau, les Asgardiens les encerclant, voulant eux aussi leur dire au revoir.

« Ainsi, l'heure de votre départ a sonné, » fit le roi qui s'approchait d'eux, suivit des trois des conseillers.

« C'est pas qu'Asgard nous déplaît, » lui assura Rocket en lançant un léger clin d'œil à quelques Asgardienne derrière le roi. « Mais les affaires reprennent ! »

« Nous vous remercierons jamais assez pour votre aide durant la bataille, » fit la conseillère aux cheveux blonds. « Des vies ont pu être sauvées grâce à vous. »

« On était là, alors autant donnez un petit coup de main, » plaisanta Peter.

« Toujours aussi casse-cou à ce que je vois, » sourit Odin en voyant le bleu presque noir maintenant sous l'œil du terrien.

« Toujours, monsieur ! »

« Vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici, Gardiens de la Galaxie, » finit le roi en reculant d'un pas.

Ainsi, les autres Asgardiens eurent le feu vert pour s'approcher des Gardiens et leur dirent une dernière chose. Sif s'approcha alors de Groot et lui lança un sourire.

« Groot, on fait la paix ? Depuis le temps ? » lâcha-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Le végétal qui possédait maintenant son bras entier, finit par hocher la tête. A vrai dire, Sif n'était pas la seule à lui avoir coupé le bras.

« Je s'appelle Groot, » sourit-il alors en attrapant la main de la guerrière.

Rocket quant à lui fut entourée des jeunes guerrières avec qui il avait tissé une certaine amitié, et Drax discuta une dernière fois avec ses compagnons d'entrainement, dont Volstagg.

« Je crois bien que ça sera difficile des deux côtés, » fit alors Sif en s'approchant de Gamora après avoir quitté Groot.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent vers Peter et Fandral qui discutaient, un peu en retrait des autres.

« J'ai presque hâte de voir comment les choses vont évoluer, et que Peter ferme pour de bon son clapet, » ricana Gamora.

La lumière orangée éclairant les deux hommes comme s'il était sur le devant de la scène. Pourtant, leur échange était quelque chose de presque intime.

« Alors tu ne viens pas, » demanda Peter une dernière fois, ceci sonnant plus comme une déclaration.

« Asgard a besoin de moi. Et je sais que malgré tes idioties, tu survivras, » rit doucement Fandral en lui donnant une légère tape contre l'épaule. « Tu as survécu quarante ans, c'est déjà ça. »

« Trente-six ans, s'il te plaît. Tu me fous un coup de vieux ! »

Fandral rit lui aussi.

« Si tu veux revenir à Asgard, va sur Midgard, et appelle Heimdall. Il t'ouvrira la porte, » continua le guerrier doucement en plongeant son regard dans celui de Peter.

A vrai dire, aucun des deux hommes ne savait ce qu'il fallait réellement faire. Leur amour était-il assez fort ? Ou était-ce quelque chose de passager ? Un sentiment un peu plus long, mais éphémère ? C'était une chose encore floue pour les deux.

« Si on rejoint les Avengers un jour, on se retrouvera surement, » répondit Peter.

« Et j'espère que tu découvriras qui est ton père. »

« Je te demanderai ton aide si je n'y arrive pas, promis. »

« Parce qu'on est partenaire, » fit Fandral en hochant la tête lentement.

« Parce qu'on est partenaire, » répéta Peter en souriant doucement.

Puis, il leva la main, prêt à enlever la bague de Fandral et enfin lui rendre. En la voyant, le guerrier remarqua qu'il avait presque oublié son existence.

« Garde-la, elle t'a bien servi jusqu'ici. »

« Tu-… »

« C'est un ordre, Quill. »

Peter sourit alors en hochant la tête. Puis, les propulseurs du Milano firent vibrer le sol. Peter se retourna vers son vaisseau dont la porte était encore ouverte.

« Rah, je déteste quand c'est Rocket qui fait vrombir les moteurs de mon bébé ! »

« Ça doit être pour que tu te dépêches de monter à bord. »

Peter se retourna vers Fandral. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais se retint. Puis, il passa instinctivement sa langue contre ses lèvres.

« Allez, prend soin de toi, Zoro. »

« Je ne sais toujours pas qui est ce Zoro, mais ouais, prends soin de toi aussi. Star Lord. »

Peter tourna ainsi les talons. Mais au moment où il allait faire un pas devant lui, il eut comme une hausse de courage s'éveiller en lui. Ainsi, il se retourna vivement vers Fandral, et tira sur le col de son armure pour l'attirer contre lui, lèvres contre lèvres pour un long baiser.

Sif sourit doucement en voyant faire les deux hommes. Volsatgg et Hogun restèrent surpris, mais heureux pour leur ami. A vrai dire, la plupart des Asgardien furent étonnés de voir Fandral encore épris du terrien.

Dans le vaisseau, Rocket lâcha un ricanement tout en réglant quelques boutons sur le tableau de bord.

« Je vous l'avais dit, Peter est totalement épris de ce gars. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Chambre de Fandral **

Les Gardiens de la Galaxie étaient partis. Vraiment partis. Heimdall avait ouvert la porte du Bifrost pour eux, et ils avaient suivi la lumière.

Ainsi, Fandral rentra dans sa chambre, un sentiment d'amertume dans le fond de sa gorge. Il se sentait comme vide. Et il n'aimait pas cette sensation. C'est ce qu'il craignait. Son départ aurait laissé un vide.

Soudain, il remarqua que quelque chose était déposé sur son lit. Il s'approcha doucement, et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une boîte en bois. Avec prudence, Fandral s'assit sur son lit, et tira la boîte vers lui. Il y avait son nom gravé sur la boîte à la va-vite.

Intrigué, il ouvrit la boîte. Et là, stupeur. Son cœur rata un battement. C'était l'une de ses dagues. Celle qu'il avait lâché dans le Lac de Mustafar pour sauver Peter des flots.

Le souffle court, il attrapa la dague. Il passa doucement son pouce contre la gravure « my son, Fandral »

« Quill… T'as pas fait cette connerie… » murmura Fandral, le cœur serré, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Puis, il remarqua un papier plié au fond de la boîte. Avec douceur, il prit le papier, et le déplia soigneusement. C'était une écriture de Midgardien, aucun doute là-dessus.

_Cher Fandral _

_Tu te souviens de mes blessures ce matin ? Eh ben elles sont dues à ces connards de poisson. Ouais, mais je les ai bien défoncés en fait. Mes blasters ont été bien utiles, mais un idiot a eu la bonne idée de foncer sur moi, en plein dans la tête. Même avec mon casque, j'ai un putain d'œil au beurre noir. _

_Bref, j'ai pu récupérer seulement cette dague, les autres sont surement tombés trop profond, dans les abysses même. Plus loin, y'avaient leurs œufs, alors bon, je me suis dis que j'allais pas aller tenter le diable. Il s'agit de celle de ton père non ? Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, elle était précieuse pour toi. _

_Voilà, tu méritais bien ça, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. _

_J'ai passé une semaine de folie à Asgard, mais malgré les multiples péripéties, je te dis merci. Parce que tu m'as fait goûter à des choses totalement inédites pour moi._

_A bientôt, j'espère._

_Peter Jason Quill, aka Star Lord. _

Fandral laissa échapper un sourire sincère et secoua la tête lentement. C'était tout Peter Quill, ça. Son cœur se serra douloureusement…

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

**Asgard – Jardin d'Asgard **

« J'aurai parié que tu serais partis avec lui, » lui fit Sif lorsque Fandral observait les Asgardiens s'entrainer dur devant lui.

Fandral hocha lentement la tête et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Il y a bien trop de choses qui nous séparent. Je te l'ai dit Sif. Même si on ne veut pas y penser, on ne peut pas cacher le problème. Il vivra encore quelques décennies. Et moi des milliers d'années… Il vient des étoiles, et vagabonde… J'ai un royaume à soutenir. Trop de choses nous séparent. »

« Et tu penses que tu vivras bien la séparation… ? Que tu tourneras la page pour toujours en oubliant le chapitre sur Peter ? »

« J'ai toujours fini par tourner la page, » fit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Crois-moi, je t'ai bien observé, Fandral. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de bonheur et d'amour dans tes yeux lorsque tu étais près de Peter. Crois-moi, tu ne l'oublieras pas si facilement. »

Fandral lui lança un regard troublé. Elle avait parfaitement raison. Il ne pourrait pas l'oublier comme ça. Et ça lui faisait peur.

Peter Quill et lui étaient liés à jamais. Et Sif le savait déjà.

Observant les étoiles, Fandral entrevit le sourire que devait faire Peter aux commandes du Milano. Et cette vision raviva sa flamme.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Fin

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

* * *

_Voilà, cette fanfiction sur un couple assez particulier est terminée !_

_Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi et encouragé :3_

_J'espère que l'histoire sur ce petit couple vous a plu !_

_Merci encore à tous, je vous aime ! _


End file.
